Ein Wind will ich sein
by Chirality
Summary: Diese Geschichte richtet sich stark an das Manga und beginnt an der Stelle, nachdem Marron wieder auf der Erde ist. Es dreht sich sehr vieles um ihre Beziehung zu Chiaki *g*


Hallo, so da bin ich. Es ist zwar nicht mein Autoren – Debüt, aber meine alle erste Fanfic und ich dachte mir, wieso eigentlich immer nur lesen und nicht auch mal selber schreiben. :P  
  
Diese Geschichte ist sehr eng an den Manga und nicht dem Anime gerichtet, da ich der Meinung bin, dass der Anime bei weitem nicht an das Manga herankommt. Im Gegensatz zum Anime geht es im Manga nämlich sehr viel mehr um Marron und Chiaki (mein Lieblingsgespann) und dass ist eigentlich auch das Ziel meiner Fanfic. Für jene, die sich mehr an die Dämonen und weniger an das Liebesgespann interessieren, wird dies hier sicher langweilig. Sie handelt in der Zeit, nachdem Marron und Chiaki im Palast Gottes waren und sich der letzten Herausforderung gestellt haben. Wie bereits im Manga zu lesen war, sind auch Marron's Eltern zurückgekehrt und ab hier will ich meine Geschichte beginnen.  
  
Und zum Schluss natürlich noch das wichtigste: Diese Figuren gehören nicht mehr, lediglich die Story. (Ich hoffe das hat gereicht) *ggg*  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 Ein Wind will ich sein  
  
2  
  
2.1 Prolog  
  
Unruhig wälzte sich Marron im Bett. Schon seit Stunden hatte sie einen unruhigen Schlaf und immer wieder schossen die Bilder der letzten Ereignisse durch ihren Kopf.  
  
„Fynn!" Schweißgebadet richtete sie sich auf, ihr Atem ging schwer und in ihrer Brust verkrampfte sich ihr Herz vor Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer Freundin. Vergeblich kämpfte sie gegen ihre Tränen an, doch die Trauer übermannte sie und sie ergab sich ihren Gefühlen. Sie ließ die Geschehnisse Revuepassieren, in der Hoffnung, dass alles nur ein Traum war, denn wie sollte sie glücklich sein, wenn ihr Fynn's Nähe für immer versagt bleiben würde. „Marron, reiß dich zusammen!" versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen. „Für Fynn gibt es doch noch Hoffnung, schließlich wird sie wiedergeboren und eines Tages werde ich sie wieder sehen, außerdem gibt es doch noch meine Eltern..."  
  
Bei diesem Wort stockte ihr der Atem. Ihre Eltern. Hastig riss sie die Bettdecke zur Seite, sprang auf und rannte ins Schlafzimmer. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und spähte durch den Spalt, atmete erleichtert auf und schloss sie wieder. Es war kein Traum, sie waren wirklich wieder in ihrem Leben zurückgekehrt. Langsam ging sie zum Balkon, schob sie auf und trat nach draußen. Die Nacht war sternenklar und die Temperatur recht milde. Es musste bereits kurz vor Morgengrauen sein, doch sie beschloss draußen zu bleiben und den Sonnenaufgang abzuwarten, denn an Schlaf war sowieso nicht mehr zu denken. Sie lehnte sich an die Brüstung und sog die Luft hörbar ein, als plötzlich eine ihre vertraute Stimme die Stille der Nacht durchbrach. „Hallo Marron." Marron lächelte bei dem Klang seiner warmen Stimme und richtete den Blick auf den Balkon nebenan. „Chiaki..." „Sag bloß du konntest auch nicht schlafen." stellte er vergnügt fest und schenkte ihr sein schönstes Lächeln. Bei seinem Anblick begann Marron's Herz wie wild zu schlagen. „Ja" brachte sie mühsam hervor und senkte den Blick. „Ich hatte Alpträume. Ich muss immerzu daran denken, was Gott uns gesagt hat und ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben." „Dann geht es dir wohl so wie mir. Ich meine, stell dir mal vor, ICH soll Adam sein!" Chiaki musste über diese Feststellung lachen. Marron erwiderte lächelnd: „Na ja, nicht ganz, nur die Wiedergeburt. Es war wirklich sehr verwirrend, aber dennoch bin ich froh, dass ich endlich über alles aufgeklärt bin und sich alles zum Guten gewendet hat. Wir müssen nie wieder Dämonen jagen, meine Eltern sind zurück und wir können endlich ein normales Leben führen. Nur..." Ihre Augen verschleierten sich und trotz der Dunkelheit, erkannte Chiaki, wie traurig sie sein musste. Er streckte sich, nahm ihre Hand hielt sie fest. „Sei nicht mehr traurig, Marron, damit tust du Fynn keinen Gefallen. Das würde sie nicht wollen. Mir fehlt Access auch, aber ich weiß, nein ich fühle, dass wir die beiden nicht das letzte mal gesehen haben." Marron hob den Kopf und ihr Gesicht schien sich aufzuhellen. „Du hast Recht. Ich werde stark sein und geduldig, bis ich sie wieder bei mir habe." „So ist es gut, nur nicht unterkriegen lassen." „Chiaki... danke."  
  
Seit jenem Abend sind bereits Wochen vergangen. Marron's Leben hatte sich nun endlich zum Guten verändert. Sie genoss jeden Tag die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihren Eltern und trotz der Trauer um Fynn, so konnte dass Glücksgefühl über die Rückkehr ihrer Eltern doch diesen Schmerz dämpfen und zu all diesem Glück war da noch Chiaki. Er war noch immer der selbe unverschämte, besitzergreifende Playboy, den sie kennen gelernt hatte, aber das störte sie nicht weiter, denn sie hatte längst erkannt, wie tief sie mit ihm verbunden war. Er war seit Anbeginn des Lebens stets an ihrer Seite gewesen, hatte sie beschützt und geliebt.  
  
‚Adam und Eva.' Marron schmunzelte bei diesem Gedanken. Sie konnte sich Chiaki gar nicht als Adam vorstellen, andererseits, vielleicht kam seine besitzergreifende Art daher, schließlich musste Adam Eva nie mit einem anderen teilen und hatte sie ganz allein für sich beansprucht. Längst hatten Marron und Chiaki auch Miyako über das Geschehen im Himmel berichtet und was Gott ihnen zu sagen hatte. Natürlich war ihre Freundin über die Erzählung mehr als perplex, doch erkannte sie auch dadurch, wie nahe sich Marron und Chiaki sein mussten und sie freute sich sehr für die beiden, vor allem für Marron. Nicht nur das sie ihre Eltern wieder hatte, sie hatte auch die Liebe und endlich den Mut gefunden, diese Gefühle auch zuzulassen. Nach all der langen Jahre der Einsamkeit war sie endlich nicht mehr alleine.  
  
  
  
2.1.1 Kapitel 1  
  
„Marron!!!" Nachdem ihre Tochter noch immer nicht gewillt war aufzustehen, ergriff Korron drastischere Maßnahmen und erhob ihre Stimme zum Gebrüll. Total verschreckt richtete Marron sich auf, starrte völlig verwirrt auf das lachende Gesicht ihrer Mutter und sprang hastig auf. „Oh mein Gott! Mama, bin ich schon wieder zu spät?" Korron lachte. Der Anblick ihrer Tochter bereitete ihr höchstes Vergnügen. „Nun mein Liebes, wenn du nicht willst, dass Miyako uns die Tür gleich eintritt, dann musst du dich wohl beeilen. Dein Glück, dass ich heute meinen freien Tag habe und dein Weckdienst spielen kann." „Ach Mama..." Überglücklich schlang Marron ihre Arme um den Hals ihrer Mutter, löste sich dann und sprintete ins Bad.  
  
Kaum das sie fertig war, klingelte es auch schon an der Türe. Eilig packte sie ihre Schultasche und eilte zur Tür. „Marron, warte!" Korron überreichte ihr eine Lunchbox und lächelte sie liebevoll an. „Vergiss dein Bento nicht, Kleines. Ich habe mir doch besonders Mühe gegeben. Lass es dir schmecken." „Danke, Mama. Aber jetzt muss ich los, sonst rennt uns Miyako wirklich noch die Tür ein." Mit diesen Worten trat sie in den Flur.  
  
„Morgen, Eva." Mit seinem gewohnt frechem Grinsen begrüßte Chiaki seine Freundin und schenkte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Oje" Marron fasste sich an die Stirn. „Da hat Gott etwas angerichtet, in dem er dir erzählt hat, wessen Wiedergeburten wir sind." Sie strafte ihn mit einem ermahnenden Blick, packte ihn an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich zum Fahrstuhl. Unten in der Halle wartete bereits Miyako auf die beiden  
  
„Hach, ich kann einfach nicht mehr." Völlig geschafft setzte sich Miyako auf den Boden und gönnte sich eine Verschnaufpause. Pakkyaramo- sensei schien heute besonders darauf erpicht zu sein, das Äußerste aus den Mädchen herauszuholen, daher hatte sich Miyako einen günstigen Zeitpunkt rausgesucht, an dem die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrerin Marron galt und sie unbemerkt eine, ihrer Meinung nach, verdiente Pause einlegen konnte. Gedankenverloren richtete sie ihr Blick auf ihre Freundin und musste anerkennend feststellen, wie sehr sich Marron in ihren Leistungen gesteigert hatte. Sie war schon vorher die beste gewesen, doch in den letzten Wochen schien sie sich sogar selbst zu übertreffen. ‚Das liegt wohl daran, dass sie in letzter Zeit einfach nur glücklich ist.' dachte Miyako still bei sich und lächelte in Gedanken. Ja, das war wahrscheinlich der Grund. Nach all den Jahren hatte sie endlich die Fassade abgelegt und Miyako wusste mit absoluter Gewissheit, dass ihre Freundin sich selbst nichts mehr vormachen musste, denn sie war wirklich glücklich.  
  
Tüüüüt!!! Erschrocken fuhr Miyako hoch. Pakkyaramo-sensei hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut und kräftig in ihre geliebte Flöte geblasen. „Miyako Toudaji! Wenn du glaubst so einfach das Training schwänzen zu können, dann wirst du zur Strafe die Geräte aufräumen. SOFORT!" Brummend erhob sich Miyako und trottete los, die Geräte einzusammeln, während die anderen ihr Training fortsetzten.  
  
Es war bereits gegen sechs, als sie endlich die Turnhalle verließen. Wie üblich wartete Chiaki am Ausgang und sie machten sich zu dritt auf dem Nachhauseweg. Der Himmel hatte sich bereits blutrot gefärbt und die Sonne verschwand ganz allmählich am Horizont. Eigentlich dauerte der Heimweg nur zehn Minuten, doch die Freunde ließen sich heute ganz besonders viel Zeit. Sie genossen die Ruhe und die stille Einvernehmlichkeit. Chiaki hatte wie üblich besitzergreifend einen Arm um Marron gelegt und Miyako lief stillschweigend neben sie her. „Also, ich weiß nicht," erhob Miyako das Wort „irgendwie ist es mir fast zu ruhig geworden, seit Jeanne und Sindbad nicht mehr in Action getreten sind. Ich meine, früher waren wir jeden Abend beschäftigt und jetzt ist diese Ruhe und der Frieden fast schon gespenstisch." Marron und Chiaki schenkten ihr verständnisvolle Blicke. „Du hast ja recht, aber irgendwie bin ich froh darüber. Ich kann mir nämlich schöneres vorstellen, als Dämonen zu jagen. Tja, Miyako und wenn du die Herausforderung suchst, dann versuch doch mich in der Rhythmischen Sportgymnastik zu besiegen." Als Marron bemerkte, wie ihre Freundin rot anlief und sich langsam Wut in ihr aufstaute, lachte sie lauthals. „Ha!" schrie diese auf. Versperrte beiden den Weg und ballte die Faust. „Na gut, Marron Kusakabe. Ich, Miyako Toudaji fordere dich hiermit heraus!" „Hahaha." Chiaki lachte auf und zog Miyako mit einem Ruck zu sich. „Aber Mädels," stellte er amüsiert fest „ihr braucht euch doch nicht meinetwegen zu zanken. Ich bin mir darüber im klaren, dass ich wirklich unwiderstehlich bin, aber es ist doch genug für jede da." Er drückte die beiden an sich und lachte schallend. Als er jedoch die verschwörerischen Blicke der beiden bemerkte, machte er sich hastig los und nahm schleunigst die Beine in die Hand. Sekundenspäter rannten ihm auch schon die zwei keifend und schimpfend hinterher.  
  
Im Orleans angekommen, verabschiedeten sich Chiaki und Marron von Miyako und beide gingen in die Wohnung der Kusakabe's. Kaum hatte Marron die Tür aufgesperrt, empfing die beiden auch schon ein wohlbekannter Duft aus der Küche. Chiaki's Augen weiteten sich und Marron war, als könnte sie förmlich sehen, wie ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. „Gratin." stellte er begeistert fest und schon war er auch schon in der Küche. Marron kam lächelnd nach und das Bild in der Küche, das sich ihr bot rührte sie.  
  
„Mhm.. das sieht wirklich lecker aus und das riecht auch so gut, Korron-san." Chiaki stand genau hinter Marron's Mutter und versuchte vergeblich an das Gratin zu kommen. Korron hatte alle Mühe den jungen Mann von dem Essen fernzuhalten. Sobald es um sein Lieblingsessen ging, dann war er einfach nicht mehr zu bremsen.  
  
„Marron, Liebling bitte schaff mir diesen ungestümen jungen Mann von Hals. Um Gottes Willen, das Gratin sollte schon noch da sein, bis dein Vater nach Hause kommt." Marron lachte und es fiel ihr nicht im Traum ein ihrer Mutter zu helfen. Stattdessen ging sie seelenruhig zum Balkon und trat nach draußen. Von der Küche vernahm sie noch immer das Gekeife ihrer Mutter und Chiaki's erfolglose Versuche an das Gratin zu kommen. Die Szene zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrem Freund kannte sie schon zugenüge. Ständig musste sich ihre Mutter schon beinahe mit Händen und Füßen gegen Chiaki's Attacken wehren, wenn er zum Essen eingeladen war und es wieder mal seine Leibspeise gab. Ihre Eltern hatten Chiaki bereits sehr in ihr Herz geschlossen und eigentlich war er jeden Tag bei ihnen. Nachdem sie erfahren hatten, wie viel Chiaki für ihre Tochter getan hatte, konnten sie nicht anders, als ihn einfach zu mögen und er wurde wie ein Familienmitglied behandelt. Für Takumi Kusakabe war Chiaki schon wie ein eigener Sohn und Marron war mehr als glücklich darüber, dass sie ihn mehr als nur akzeptierten. So völlig in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht, dass Chiaki hinter ihr stand und erschrak zunächst, als dieser seine Arme um sie schlang und sie zärtlich auf den Hals küsste. „Ein Gratin für deine Gedanken." flüsterte er und zog sie enger zu sich heran. „Chiaki" meinte Marron nur vorwurfsvoll und lächelte nachsichtig. „Sobald es dein Lieblingsessen gibt, existiert in deinen Gedanken auch nichts anderes mehr als Gratin." „Doch" hauchte er zart in ihr Ohr, dass sie dabei erschauerte. „Dich, meine Eva." „Ach, Chiaki." Sie drehte sich um und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss seine ihr vertraute, geliebte Nähe und Wärme. Sie spürte seine Finger an ihrem Kinn und als er ihr Gesicht zu sich hob, schloss sie erwartungsvoll die Augen. „Marron, Chiaki! Kommt rein, wir essen." Ehe Marron auch nur reagieren konnte, war Chiaki schon weg und hinterließ nur ein völlig verdattertes Mädchen. Marron schnaufte und schüttelte brummend den Kopf. „Das war vorauszusehen. Gott, ist der Kerl verfressen." Mit diesen Worten trat sie in die Wohnung und ging ins Esszimmer, wo sie freudestrahlend ihren Vater begrüßte.  
  
Es war bereits spät, als Chiaki und Marron sich von Korron und Takumi verabschiedeten. Chiaki bedankte sich nochmals für das Essen und wünschte den beiden eine Gute Nacht, dann ging er in sein Appartement. „Ich komme gleich nach." Rief Marron ihm noch nach und wandte sich dann an ihre Eltern. „Also, vergesst morgen nicht unsere Verabredung mit den Toudaji's. Chiaki und ich holen euch dann ab, ja?" Takumi nickte und drückte seiner Tochter liebevoll einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Gute Nacht, mein Engel und schlaf schön." Korron tat es ihm nach, dabei schenkte sie ihrer Tochter ein glückliches Lächeln und als Marron längst hinter der Tür verschwunden war, standen Takumi und Korron noch im Gang und blickten geistesabwesend auf die Tür, hinter der Marron verschwunden war. „Ach Liebling, unsere Kleine ist richtig erwachsen geworden." Takumi stimmte seiner Frau zu und fügte ernst an: „Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten miterleben können, wie aus ihr eine junge Frau geworden ist. Es ist seltsam ein kleines Mädchen allein zu lassen und bei der Rückkehr dann eine erwachsene Frau vorzufinden." Beide seufzten traurig, dann gingen sie langsam ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Marron betrat Chiaki's Wohnung und als sie ihn vor dem Fernseher entdeckte, gesellte sie sich dazu. Beim Vorbeigehen drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, legte sich auf die Couch und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Es war längst normal bei ihnen, dass Marron jedes Wochenende bei ihm schlief und sogar ihre Eltern hatten nichts dagegen einzuwenden, immerhin war sie bereits siebzehn und sie wussten, dass ihre Tochter längst erwachsen war. Marron betrachtete Chiaki's Gesicht und eine wohlige Wärme durchfuhr sie. „Ich liebe dich so sehr." Flüsterte sie, in dem Glauben, ihr Freund hätte es nicht gehört, doch sie konnte sich vom Gegenteil überzeugen, als dieser ihr ein zärtliches Lächeln schenkte und sich zu ihr hinunter beugte. Sachte küsste er sie auf dem Mund und Marron erwiderte diesen Kuss mit einer solchen Intensität, dass sie selbst erschreckte. Ihr Herz begann wie wild zu rasen, ihr wurde heiß und kalt und in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie war bereits monatelang mit ihm zusammen, doch noch immer übte er eine Wirkung auf sie aus, als wäre jeder Kuss der erste. Langsam löste er sich von ihr und nur widerwillig gab sie ihn frei.  
  
„Chiaki..." Ihre Stimme versagte und alles in ihr schrie nach ihm. Sie erhob sich und blickte in seine Augen. ‚Wie wunderschön sie sind.' Dachte sie bei sich und sie fröstelte angesichts der Tatsache, wie heftig sie auf ihn reagierte. Seine braunen Augen nahmen sie gefangen, zogen sie in seinen Bann und es war kaum noch möglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Plötzlich schossen ihr die Bilder ihrer Liebesnacht im Himmel durch den Kopf. Errötend senkte sie ihren Blick und rang nach Atem. „Marron, was ist mit dir?" „Es... es ist alles in Ordnung. Halt.. halt mich in deinen Armen und lass mich nie mehr los." „Marron." Liebevoll strich Chiaki ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, wickelte sie sich spielerisch um seinen Finger und roch daran. „Hmm... sie riechen immer nach Zitrone." Zärtlich schlang er seine Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich heran, dann versanken sie in einem langen, innigen Kuss.  
  
  
  
2.1.2 Kapitel II  
  
Sanft strich Chiaki eine Strähne aus Marron's Gesicht und betrachtete sie gedankenversunken. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte er nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht, dass er jemals in der Lage sein würde für einen Menschen so viel zu empfinden, wie für sie. Kein Mensch bedeutete ihm mehr als dieses Mädchen. Wie viel hatten sie schon gemeinsam durchstehen müssen und während dieser Zeit hatte er erkannt, wie nahe sie ihm ging. Schon damals, als er ihre traurigen, verlorenen Augen gesehen hatte, nachdem sie feststellen musste, dass wieder kein Brief von ihren Eltern im Briefkasten lag. All die Einsamkeit und die Trauer hatte sie jahrelang mit sich herum getragen und erst als er in ihr Leben getreten war, hatte sie gelernt zu vertrauen und zu lieben. „Sanfter als ein Engel und stolzer als eine Göttin. Mein tapferer Engel." „Hmh..." Marron öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte sich verschlafen um. Chiaki, der seinen Kopf auf dem Arm gestützt hatte, schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. „Guten morgen, mein Engel." „Chiaki." Ein Lächeln umspielte ihr Gesicht und Chiaki's Herz flog ihr nur so zu. "Bist du schon lange wach?" fragte sie und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber lange genug, um dich zu betrachten und festzustellen, wie schön du bist." „Hmm.. so was höre ich doch gerne. Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch, bevor wir uns mit den anderen ins Getümmel stürzen?" Chiaki blickte auf den Wecker und antwortete: „Wir haben noch ganze drei Stunden für uns. Was hältst du da davon, wenn ich uns jetzt ein richtig schönes Frühstück mache?" „Eigentlich klingt das gut, aber .." „Aber was?" „Aber eigentlich möchte ich jetzt viel lieber liegen bleiben und ..." „Marron, das ist ein sehr anrüchiges Angebot, was du mir da unterbreitest." gab er mit gespieltem Entrüsten zurück „So? Was bitte sollte daran anrüchig sein, weiterschlafen zu wollen?" Wortwörtlich fiel sein Kinnladen bei ihrer Antwort nach unten, so dass bei seinem Anblick Marron ein amüsiertes Lachen entfuhr. „Na warte, von wegen Engel. Du bist eine kleine Hexe." Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon aus dem Bett und setzte seine wohlbekannte beleidigte Miene auf, in dem er seine Mundwinkel ganz weit nach unten zog und mit geschlossen Augen davon stapfte. „Chiaki! Das.. das war doch nicht so gemeint." Sie wollte ihm nach und als sie die Schlafzimmertür aufriss, stand Chiaki vor ihr. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen. „Ha," triumphierte er auf und grinste. „ich habe dich reingelegt." Entrüstet stemmte Marron die Arme auf die Hüften, wollte gerade zum Zetern ansetzten, als er ihr mit einem Kuss die Lippen verschloss. Noch während er sie küsste, hob er sie mühelos hoch und trug sie auf den Armen zurück ins Bett.  
  
Nervös blickte Korron auf die Uhr und tigerte unruhig durch die Wohnung, während ihr Mann sie vergeblich versuchte zu beruhigen. „Korron," meinte er beschwichtigend, stand von der Couch auf und hielt sie fest. „mach dir nicht unnötig viele Gedanken. Noch haben wir Zeit und es würde uns, vor allem aber Marron, nur den ganzen Tag verderben, wenn wir sie jetzt schon mit dieser Neuigkeit konfrontieren. Sie ist so glücklich und seit Tagen freut sie sich auf den heutigen Ausflug. Lass es uns genießen und später darüber reden." „Aber Liebling, das ist es ja gerade. Sie ist so glücklich und ich frage mich, ob wir das Recht haben, so eine Entscheidung von ihr zu verlangen. Ich finde sie hat genug durchgemacht und ich..." „Guten morgen!" Marron stand freudestrahlend im Flur und ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Eltern scheinbar alles andere als glücklich waren. „Was ist los? Mama? Papa? Was habt ihr?" Takumi setzte ein unbekümmertest Gesicht auf und meinte ganz gelassen, es sei nichts weiter. „Es ist wirklich nichts, Marron. Wir, wir haben uns nur gefragt, wo ihr so lange bleibt." Takumi schenkte seiner Frau ein dankbares Lächeln. Ja, sie würden bis zum Abend mit der Neuigkeit warten. So war es am Besten und jetzt würden sie einen schönen Tag im Vergnügenspark verbringen.  
  
Es war bereits das dritte Mal, dass Marron den Vergnügungspark besuchte und mit jedem male wurde der Besuch aufregender. Das letzte mal, erinnerte sie sich, war sie mit Chiaki hier und nun waren auch endlich ihre Eltern dabei. Obwohl es Chiaki lieber gewesen wäre, mit seiner Freundin alles zu unternehmen, so gönnte er ihr doch die Augenblicke mit ihren Eltern. Er hielt sich an die Toudaji's und Yamato, während Marron vergnügt um ihre Eltern kreiste. Miyako nahm sich Chiaki an, als sie erkannte, dass er sich scheinbar wie ein drittes Rad am Wagen fühlte. „Chiaki, setz nicht so ein Gesicht auf, dass verstößt ja gegen die gute Laune. Komm, lass uns wieder ins Geisterhaus gehen. Beim letzten mal habe ich davon nicht soviel gesehen." Sie packte ihn und Yamato bei der Hand und rannte los.  
  
„Oh Marron, ich glaube, meine ungestüme Tochter hat soeben deinen Freund entführt." Sakura Toudaji schüttelt angesichts des Abgangs ihrer Tochter, mit zwei jungen Männer an der Hand, den Kopf. Marron lachte und meinte, sie sei nichts anderes von ihrer Freundin gewöhnt, dann widmete sie sich wieder ihren Eltern.  
  
Langsam neigte sich der Tag dem Ende und mit jeder Minute stieg in Korron das ungute Gefühl. Bald würde es Abend werden und sie würden nicht mehr drum herum kommen, Marron die Neuigkeit mitzuteilen. Während des ganzen Tages hatte sie ihre Tochter beobachtet und gesehen, wie glücklich sie war und umso schwerer fiel es ihr, sich dazu durchzuringen, später eine Entscheidung von ihr zu verlangen.  
  
Am Abend aßen Marron und Chiaki wie üblich bei den Kusakabe's. Während des ganzen Essens bemerkte Marron, wie unruhig ihre Eltern wurden. Sie schienen nervös und bei ihren Gesprächen oftmals gar nicht hinzuhören. Nachdem der Tisch abgeräumt war, setzten sie sich noch zu ihren Eltern ins Wohnzimmer, um sich zu unterhalten und als es Korron und Takumi schließlich gar nicht mehr gelang ihre Unruhe zu verbergen, brachte Marron es schließlich fertig, nach längerem fragen ihren Eltern das Geheimnis zu entlocken.  
  
Takumi atmete tief durch, bevor er anfing den beiden von der Neuigkeit zu erzählen, die Korron und er schon länger mit sich herumschleppten. „Es ist so, Marron, es fällt mir nicht leicht dir das zu sagen, aber..." Marron sog die Luft hörbar ein. Als ahnte sie, dass die Neuigkeit nichts gutes bedeuten würde, griff sie instinktiv nach Chiaki's Hand und klammerte sich daran. Auch Chiaki wurde jetzt zusehends nervöser und er fragte sich, was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte. „Nun, deine Mutter und ich haben das Angebot bekommen beim Bau eines neuen Vergnügungspark mitzuarbeiten. Dieser soll besonders groß und außergewöhnlich werden und da ihnen unser Name längst ein Begriff war, hat man sich entschlossen, uns in dieses Bauvorhaben mit einzubeziehen." „Aber das ist doch wunderbar." fuhr Marron begeistert dazwischen, doch sie hielt sofort inne, als sie bemerkte, dass das scheinbar noch nicht alles war. Auf ein Zeichen von Korron, fuhr Takumi fort: „Dieses Projekt, Marron könnte für uns ein noch größerer Durchbruch werden, doch dazu müssten wir nach Amerika." Chiaki spürte wie Marron's Griff sich verstärkte. Er konnte erahnen, wie sie sich jetzt fühlen müsste. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte den Kusakabe's seine Meinung darüber ins Gesicht geschleudert, wie egoistisch es von ihnen wäre, ihre Tochter wieder alleine zu lassen, nachdem ihr jahrelang schon die elterliche Liebe entsagt wurde, doch bevor er dazu kam, sagte Korron: „Da wir dich jedoch gerne bei uns hätten, dachten wir, ob du dazu bereit wärst mit uns zu kommen." Chiaki rang nach Fassung. Hatte er da richtig gehört? Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass Marron... Ängstlich wandte er den Blick zu seiner Freundin. Diese blickte in die Leere und er spürte, dass sie genauso fassungslos war wie er. Unfähig einen Gedanken zu fassen. „Ich..." brachte sie mühsam hervor, doch wieder fuhr Korron dazwischen. „Bevor du uns antwortest, so musst du wissen, dass wir von dir niemals ein so großes Opfer verlangen würden und wenn du es nicht willst, dann werden wir hier bleiben. Denn wichtiger als alles andere bist du uns, Marron. Wir verlangen nicht von heute auf morgen eine Entscheidung von dir, denn schließlich wissen wir, wie viel dir deine Freunde und vor allem Chiaki bedeuten, daher nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Bis wir selbst der Firma eine Entscheidung liefern müssen, sind es noch drei Wochen. Und glaube mir, selbst wenn du dich dafür entscheidest hier zu bleiben, so werden wir diese Entscheidung respektieren und nicht nach Amerika fliegen."  
  
Amerika. Nachdenklich blickte Marron in die Ferne. Sie stand draußen auf dem Balkon von Chiaki's Wohnung und immer wieder dachte sie über das nach, was ihr ihre Eltern unterbreitet hatten. Ein lauer Sommerwind strich sanft über ihr Gesicht und für kurze Zeit vergaß sie das Gespräch. Sie blickte auf die Stadt und während der Wind spielerisch an ihren Haaren zerrte, schloss sie die Augen. Mit jeder Windbrise, die sie erreichte fühlte sie sich losgelöster, fast frei, als würde sie der Wind mit sich tragen. ‚Der Atem Gottes' dachte sie und ihr war, als wäre Gott ihr in dem Moment nahe und sie fühlte wie ihr Kummer langsam verflog. Marron stand lange regungslos so da und bemerkte nicht, dass Chiaki sie vom Wohnzimmer aus eine Weile beobachtet hatte, bis er sich schließlich schweren Herzens abwand und leise die Wohnung verließ.  
  
„Marron..." Chiaki saß auf der Treppe nahe des Strandes. Hier hatte er damals nach Zen's Tod Marron getroffen. Hier hatte sie ihm zum ersten mal gestanden, wie einsam sie war und verängstigt. Hier hatte sie ihm auch gebeten, sie nicht allein zu lassen und wie verwirrt war er damals gewesen, denn trotz seiner Bemühungen, ihr aus dem Wege zu gehen, um sie nicht noch mehr zu verletzen, war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, sich von ihr fernzuhalten, denn längst hatte er erkannt, wie sehr er sie liebte. Bei dem Gedanken Marron zu verlieren, fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen. Sie war seine Welt, seine Liebe, sein Leben und war es nicht so, dass sie seit Anbeginn der Welt zu einander gehört hatten. War es nicht so, dass ihre Liebe sogar bis über den Tod hinausgegangen war und sie sich immer wieder gefunden hatten und nun sollte er sie wieder verlieren. Er liebte sie so sehr und doch, hieß es nicht denjenigen, den man liebt glücklich zu machen, selbst wenn man hinnehmen musste, selbst unglücklich zu werden?  
  
„Wenn du sie liebst, musst du sie gehen lassen, wenn sie es so will." Erschrocken fuhr Chiaki zusammen. Noyn! „Das würde dir so gefallen!" fauchte Chiaki ihn erbost an. Noyn schien seine Abweisung nicht im geringsten zu stören und ließ sich vom aufgebrachten Chiaki nicht entmutigen, ihm das zu sagen, wovon er meinte, dass es wichtig sei. „Wenn du sie wirklich liebst, Chiaki Nagoya, dann wirst du das gleiche durchleiden, was ich durchlitten habe. Du wirst sie verlieren, aber um sie glücklich zu machen, wirst du dich dem fügen, denn mehr als dein eigenes Glück wird dir ihr Glück über alles gehen. Du wirst ihre Nähe schmerzlich vermissen alles was dir bleibt ist, in der Ferne über sie zu wachen, doch du wirst sie gehen lassen, um das Glück deiner Geliebten willen, so wie ich mich Marron's Willen gebeugt habe, als sie sich für dich entschieden hat." Bei seinen Worten verfinsterte sich Chiaki's Gesicht und doch, trotz allem hatte er recht. Gerade als er Noyn antworten wollte, war dieser plötzlich verschwunden. „Verfluchter Dämon." Zischte er, doch in Gedanken war er ihm für diese Worte dankbar. Bevor er sich jedoch wieder auf dem Nachhauseweg machte, lief er noch zum Strand, zog seine Sachen aus und sprang ins kalte Wasser.  
  
Währenddessen saß Marron völlig mit den Nerven am Ende im Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte Chiaki überall gesucht, nachdem sie seine Abwesenheit bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte ihn nirgends finden können und nun machte sie sich die größten Vorwürfe. Sie war so mich sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht hatte, wie es ihm wohl nach dieser Neuigkeit gehen mochte. Wie konnte sie nur so egoistisch sein und seine Gefühle nicht bedacht haben, nach allem was er für sie getan hatte. Stets war er an ihrer Seite gewesen, hatte sie beschützt und ihr Kraft gegeben und sie war nicht mal in der Lage gewesen an seine Gefühle zu denken. Plötzlich hörte sie wie die Tür aufging. Mit einem Ruck erhob sie sich. Zitternd stand sie da und starrte wie gebannt auf den Flur, bis sie schließlich Chiaki's Umrisse erkannte. Wie benommen rannte sie auf ihn zu und warf sich schluchzend in seine Arme. „Chiaki, es... es tut mir leid. Ich... ich war so... so ego..." „Psst." Chiaki drückte sie an sich und obwohl es ihm schwer fiel gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, bemühte er sich um Fassung. „Marron, ich habe dich zum Weinen gebracht. Es tut mir leid." „Chiaki, bitte halt mich fest." Sachte hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Er setzte sich auf dass Bett, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und hielt Marron fest in seinen Armen. „Nicht weinen, mein Engel. Ich ertrage es nicht, wenn du meinetwegen weinst." Marron war nicht in der Lage ein Wort heraus zu bringen, so groß war ihre Erleichterung darüber, dass es Chiaki gut ging und er sie einfach nur in seinen Armen hielt. Sie fühlte die Geborgenheit und die Wärme seines Körpers und es war ihr einfach nicht möglich ihre Tränen versiegen zu lassen. „Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, so werde ich deine Entscheidung respektieren, Marron. Ich weiß wie viel dir deine Eltern bedeuten und ich weiß auch, dass du nicht willst, dass sie deinetwegen das Opfer bringen müssen, diesen Auftrag abzulehnen, denn ihre Arbeit ist ihre Leidenschaft und du willst sie glücklich machen, weil du sie über alles liebst, so wie ich dich liebe. Daher werde ich alles dafür tun, das auch du glücklich wirst und wenn es bedeutet, dass du mit deinen Eltern gehst. Egal wie groß die Entfernung zwischen uns liegen mag, es täuscht nicht über die Gefühle hinweg, die ich für die empfinde. Wir haben immer zu einander gefunden und unsere Liebe überdauerte Jahrhunderte, deshalb werde ich zuversichtlich sein und auf deine Rückkehr warten, denn ich weiß, dass du mit mir verbunden bist und dass die räumliche Trennung meine Liebe zu dir nicht schmälern wird, weil ich dich mehr liebe als mein Leben." Von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt drückte Marron sich noch enger an ihn und hielt ihn mit aller Kraft umschlungen, gerade so, als hätte sie angst, er würde plötzlich verschwinden.  
  
2.1.3 Kapitel II  
  
Sanft strich Chiaki eine Strähne aus Marron's Gesicht und betrachtete sie gedankenversunken. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte er nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht, dass er jemals in der Lage sein würde für einen Menschen so viel zu empfinden, wie für sie. Kein Mensch bedeutete ihm mehr als dieses Mädchen. Wie viel hatten sie schon gemeinsam durchstehen müssen und während dieser Zeit hatte er erkannt, wie nahe sie ihm ging. Schon damals, als er ihre traurigen, verlorenen Augen gesehen hatte, nachdem sie feststellen musste, dass wieder kein Brief von ihren Eltern im Briefkasten lag. All die Einsamkeit und die Trauer hatte sie jahrelang mit sich herum getragen und erst als er in ihr Leben getreten war, hatte sie gelernt zu vertrauen und zu lieben. „Sanfter als ein Engel und stolzer als eine Göttin. Mein tapferer Engel." „Hmh..." Marron öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte sich verschlafen um. Chiaki, der seinen Kopf auf dem Arm gestützt hatte, schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. „Guten morgen, mein Engel." „Chiaki." Ein Lächeln umspielte ihr Gesicht und Chiaki's Herz flog ihr nur so zu. "Bist du schon lange wach?" fragte sie und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber lange genug, um dich zu betrachten und festzustellen, wie schön du bist." „Hmm.. so was höre ich doch gerne. Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch, bevor wir uns mit den anderen ins Getümmel stürzen?" Chiaki blickte auf den Wecker und antwortete: „Wir haben noch ganze drei Stunden für uns. Was hältst du da davon, wenn ich uns jetzt ein richtig schönes Frühstück mache?" „Eigentlich klingt das gut, aber .." „Aber was?" „Aber eigentlich möchte ich jetzt viel lieber liegen bleiben und ..." „Marron, das ist ein sehr anrüchiges Angebot, was du mir da unterbreitest." gab er mit gespieltem Entrüsten zurück „So? Was bitte sollte daran anrüchig sein, weiterschlafen zu wollen?" Wortwörtlich fiel sein Kinnladen bei ihrer Antwort nach unten, so dass bei seinem Anblick Marron ein amüsiertes Lachen entfuhr. „Na warte, von wegen Engel. Du bist eine kleine Hexe." Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon aus dem Bett und setzte seine wohlbekannte beleidigte Miene auf, in dem er seine Mundwinkel ganz weit nach unten zog und mit geschlossen Augen davon stapfte. „Chiaki! Das.. das war doch nicht so gemeint." Sie wollte ihm nach und als sie die Schlafzimmertür aufriss, stand Chiaki vor ihr. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen. „Ha," triumphierte er auf und grinste. „ich habe dich reingelegt." Entrüstet stemmte Marron die Arme auf die Hüften, wollte gerade zum Zetern ansetzten, als er ihr mit einem Kuss die Lippen verschloss. Noch während er sie küsste, hob er sie mühelos hoch und trug sie auf den Armen zurück ins Bett.  
  
Nervös blickte Korron auf die Uhr und tigerte unruhig durch die Wohnung, während ihr Mann sie vergeblich versuchte zu beruhigen. „Korron," meinte er beschwichtigend, stand von der Couch auf und hielt sie fest. „mach dir nicht unnötig viele Gedanken. Noch haben wir Zeit und es würde uns, vor allem aber Marron, nur den ganzen Tag verderben, wenn wir sie jetzt schon mit dieser Neuigkeit konfrontieren. Sie ist so glücklich und seit Tagen freut sie sich auf den heutigen Ausflug. Lass es uns genießen und später darüber reden." „Aber Liebling, das ist es ja gerade. Sie ist so glücklich und ich frage mich, ob wir das Recht haben, so eine Entscheidung von ihr zu verlangen. Ich finde sie hat genug durchgemacht und ich..." „Guten morgen!" Marron stand freudestrahlend im Flur und ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Eltern scheinbar alles andere als glücklich waren. „Was ist los? Mama? Papa? Was habt ihr?" Takumi setzte ein unbekümmertest Gesicht auf und meinte ganz gelassen, es sei nichts weiter. „Es ist wirklich nichts, Marron. Wir, wir haben uns nur gefragt, wo ihr so lange bleibt." Takumi schenkte seiner Frau ein dankbares Lächeln. Ja, sie würden bis zum Abend mit der Neuigkeit warten. So war es am Besten und jetzt würden sie einen schönen Tag im Vergnügenspark verbringen.  
  
Es war bereits das dritte Mal, dass Marron den Vergnügungspark besuchte und mit jedem male wurde der Besuch aufregender. Das letzte mal, erinnerte sie sich, war sie mit Chiaki hier und nun waren auch endlich ihre Eltern dabei. Obwohl es Chiaki lieber gewesen wäre, mit seiner Freundin alles zu unternehmen, so gönnte er ihr doch die Augenblicke mit ihren Eltern. Er hielt sich an die Toudaji's und Yamato, während Marron vergnügt um ihre Eltern kreiste. Miyako nahm sich Chiaki an, als sie erkannte, dass er sich scheinbar wie ein drittes Rad am Wagen fühlte. „Chiaki, setz nicht so ein Gesicht auf, dass verstößt ja gegen die gute Laune. Komm, lass uns wieder ins Geisterhaus gehen. Beim letzten mal habe ich davon nicht soviel gesehen." Sie packte ihn und Yamato bei der Hand und rannte los.  
  
„Oh Marron, ich glaube, meine ungestüme Tochter hat soeben deinen Freund entführt." Sakura Toudaji schüttelt angesichts des Abgangs ihrer Tochter, mit zwei jungen Männer an der Hand, den Kopf. Marron lachte und meinte, sie sei nichts anderes von ihrer Freundin gewöhnt, dann widmete sie sich wieder ihren Eltern.  
  
Langsam neigte sich der Tag dem Ende und mit jeder Minute stieg in Korron das ungute Gefühl. Bald würde es Abend werden und sie würden nicht mehr drum herum kommen, Marron die Neuigkeit mitzuteilen. Während des ganzen Tages hatte sie ihre Tochter beobachtet und gesehen, wie glücklich sie war und umso schwerer fiel es ihr, sich dazu durchzuringen, später eine Entscheidung von ihr zu verlangen.  
  
Am Abend aßen Marron und Chiaki wie üblich bei den Kusakabe's. Während des ganzen Essens bemerkte Marron, wie unruhig ihre Eltern wurden. Sie schienen nervös und bei ihren Gesprächen oftmals gar nicht hinzuhören. Nachdem der Tisch abgeräumt war, setzten sie sich noch zu ihren Eltern ins Wohnzimmer, um sich zu unterhalten und als es Korron und Takumi schließlich gar nicht mehr gelang ihre Unruhe zu verbergen, brachte Marron es schließlich fertig, nach längerem fragen ihren Eltern das Geheimnis zu entlocken.  
  
Takumi atmete tief durch, bevor er anfing den beiden von der Neuigkeit zu erzählen, die Korron und er schon länger mit sich herumschleppten. „Es ist so, Marron, es fällt mir nicht leicht dir das zu sagen, aber..." Marron sog die Luft hörbar ein. Als ahnte sie, dass die Neuigkeit nichts gutes bedeuten würde, griff sie instinktiv nach Chiaki's Hand und klammerte sich daran. Auch Chiaki wurde jetzt zusehends nervöser und er fragte sich, was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte. „Nun, deine Mutter und ich haben das Angebot bekommen beim Bau eines neuen Vergnügungspark mitzuarbeiten. Dieser soll besonders groß und außergewöhnlich werden und da ihnen unser Name längst ein Begriff war, hat man sich entschlossen, uns in dieses Bauvorhaben mit einzubeziehen." „Aber das ist doch wunderbar." fuhr Marron begeistert dazwischen, doch sie hielt sofort inne, als sie bemerkte, dass das scheinbar noch nicht alles war. Auf ein Zeichen von Korron, fuhr Takumi fort: „Dieses Projekt, Marron könnte für uns ein noch größerer Durchbruch werden, doch dazu müssten wir nach Amerika." Chiaki spürte wie Marron's Griff sich verstärkte. Er konnte erahnen, wie sie sich jetzt fühlen müsste. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte den Kusakabe's seine Meinung darüber ins Gesicht geschleudert, wie egoistisch es von ihnen wäre, ihre Tochter wieder alleine zu lassen, nachdem ihr jahrelang schon die elterliche Liebe entsagt wurde, doch bevor er dazu kam, sagte Korron: „Da wir dich jedoch gerne bei uns hätten, dachten wir, ob du dazu bereit wärst mit uns zu kommen." Chiaki rang nach Fassung. Hatte er da richtig gehört? Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass Marron... Ängstlich wandte er den Blick zu seiner Freundin. Diese blickte in die Leere und er spürte, dass sie genauso fassungslos war wie er. Unfähig einen Gedanken zu fassen. „Ich..." brachte sie mühsam hervor, doch wieder fuhr Korron dazwischen. „Bevor du uns antwortest, so musst du wissen, dass wir von dir niemals ein so großes Opfer verlangen würden und wenn du es nicht willst, dann werden wir hier bleiben. Denn wichtiger als alles andere bist du uns, Marron. Wir verlangen nicht von heute auf morgen eine Entscheidung von dir, denn schließlich wissen wir, wie viel dir deine Freunde und vor allem Chiaki bedeuten, daher nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Bis wir selbst der Firma eine Entscheidung liefern müssen, sind es noch drei Wochen. Und glaube mir, selbst wenn du dich dafür entscheidest hier zu bleiben, so werden wir diese Entscheidung respektieren und nicht nach Amerika fliegen."  
  
Amerika. Nachdenklich blickte Marron in die Ferne. Sie stand draußen auf dem Balkon von Chiaki's Wohnung und immer wieder dachte sie über das nach, was ihr ihre Eltern unterbreitet hatten. Ein lauer Sommerwind strich sanft über ihr Gesicht und für kurze Zeit vergaß sie das Gespräch. Sie blickte auf die Stadt und während der Wind spielerisch an ihren Haaren zerrte, schloss sie die Augen. Mit jeder Windbrise, die sie erreichte fühlte sie sich losgelöster, fast frei, als würde sie der Wind mit sich tragen. ‚Der Atem Gottes' dachte sie und ihr war, als wäre Gott ihr in dem Moment nahe und sie fühlte wie ihr Kummer langsam verflog. Marron stand lange regungslos so da und bemerkte nicht, dass Chiaki sie vom Wohnzimmer aus eine Weile beobachtet hatte, bis er sich schließlich schweren Herzens abwand und leise die Wohnung verließ.  
  
„Marron..." Chiaki saß auf der Treppe nahe des Strandes. Hier hatte er damals nach Zen's Tod Marron getroffen. Hier hatte sie ihm zum ersten mal gestanden, wie einsam sie war und verängstigt. Hier hatte sie ihm auch gebeten, sie nicht allein zu lassen und wie verwirrt war er damals gewesen, denn trotz seiner Bemühungen, ihr aus dem Wege zu gehen, um sie nicht noch mehr zu verletzen, war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, sich von ihr fernzuhalten, denn längst hatte er erkannt, wie sehr er sie liebte. Bei dem Gedanken Marron zu verlieren, fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen. Sie war seine Welt, seine Liebe, sein Leben und war es nicht so, dass sie seit Anbeginn der Welt zu einander gehört hatten. War es nicht so, dass ihre Liebe sogar bis über den Tod hinausgegangen war und sie sich immer wieder gefunden hatten und nun sollte er sie wieder verlieren. Er liebte sie so sehr und doch, hieß es nicht denjenigen, den man liebt glücklich zu machen, selbst wenn man hinnehmen musste, selbst unglücklich zu werden?  
  
„Wenn du sie liebst, musst du sie gehen lassen, wenn sie es so will." Erschrocken fuhr Chiaki zusammen. Noyn! „Das würde dir so gefallen!" fauchte Chiaki ihn erbost an. Noyn schien seine Abweisung nicht im geringsten zu stören und ließ sich vom aufgebrachten Chiaki nicht entmutigen, ihm das zu sagen, wovon er meinte, dass es wichtig sei. „Wenn du sie wirklich liebst, Chiaki Nagoya, dann wirst du das gleiche durchleiden, was ich durchlitten habe. Du wirst sie verlieren, aber um sie glücklich zu machen, wirst du dich dem fügen, denn mehr als dein eigenes Glück wird dir ihr Glück über alles gehen. Du wirst ihre Nähe schmerzlich vermissen alles was dir bleibt ist, in der Ferne über sie zu wachen, doch du wirst sie gehen lassen, um das Glück deiner Geliebten willen, so wie ich mich Marron's Willen gebeugt habe, als sie sich für dich entschieden hat." Bei seinen Worten verfinsterte sich Chiaki's Gesicht und doch, trotz allem hatte er recht. Gerade als er Noyn antworten wollte, war dieser plötzlich verschwunden. „Verfluchter Dämon." Zischte er, doch in Gedanken war er ihm für diese Worte dankbar. Bevor er sich jedoch wieder auf dem Nachhauseweg machte, lief er noch zum Strand, zog seine Sachen aus und sprang ins kalte Wasser.  
  
Währenddessen saß Marron völlig mit den Nerven am Ende im Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte Chiaki überall gesucht, nachdem sie seine Abwesenheit bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte ihn nirgends finden können und nun machte sie sich die größten Vorwürfe. Sie war so mich sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht hatte, wie es ihm wohl nach dieser Neuigkeit gehen mochte. Wie konnte sie nur so egoistisch sein und seine Gefühle nicht bedacht haben, nach allem was er für sie getan hatte. Stets war er an ihrer Seite gewesen, hatte sie beschützt und ihr Kraft gegeben und sie war nicht mal in der Lage gewesen an seine Gefühle zu denken. Plötzlich hörte sie wie die Tür aufging. Mit einem Ruck erhob sie sich. Zitternd stand sie da und starrte wie gebannt auf den Flur, bis sie schließlich Chiaki's Umrisse erkannte. Wie benommen rannte sie auf ihn zu und warf sich schluchzend in seine Arme. „Chiaki, es... es tut mir leid. Ich... ich war so... so ego..." „Psst." Chiaki drückte sie an sich und obwohl es ihm schwer fiel gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, bemühte er sich um Fassung. „Marron, ich habe dich zum Weinen gebracht. Es tut mir leid." „Chiaki, bitte halt mich fest." Sachte hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Er setzte sich auf dass Bett, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und hielt Marron fest in seinen Armen. „Nicht weinen, mein Engel. Ich ertrage es nicht, wenn du meinetwegen weinst." Marron war nicht in der Lage ein Wort heraus zu bringen, so groß war ihre Erleichterung darüber, dass es Chiaki gut ging und er sie einfach nur in seinen Armen hielt. Sie fühlte die Geborgenheit und die Wärme seines Körpers und es war ihr einfach nicht möglich ihre Tränen versiegen zu lassen. „Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, so werde ich deine Entscheidung respektieren, Marron. Ich weiß wie viel dir deine Eltern bedeuten und ich weiß auch, dass du nicht willst, dass sie deinetwegen das Opfer bringen müssen, diesen Auftrag abzulehnen, denn ihre Arbeit ist ihre Leidenschaft und du willst sie glücklich machen, weil du sie über alles liebst, so wie ich dich liebe. Daher werde ich alles dafür tun, das auch du glücklich wirst und wenn es bedeutet, dass du mit deinen Eltern gehst. Egal wie groß die Entfernung zwischen uns liegen mag, es täuscht nicht über die Gefühle hinweg, die ich für die empfinde. Wir haben immer zu einander gefunden und unsere Liebe überdauerte Jahrhunderte, deshalb werde ich zuversichtlich sein und auf deine Rückkehr warten, denn ich weiß, dass du mit mir verbunden bist und dass die räumliche Trennung meine Liebe zu dir nicht schmälern wird, weil ich dich mehr liebe als mein Leben." Von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt drückte Marron sich noch enger an ihn und hielt ihn mit aller Kraft umschlungen, gerade so, als hätte sie angst, er würde plötzlich verschwinden.  
  
  
  
2.1.4 Kapitel III  
  
Seit jenem Abend waren bereits über drei Jahre vergangen. Marron besuchte eine Elite-Uni in Florida und der Schwerpunkt ihres Studiums war Sport. Auch in den Vereinigten Staaten hatte man ihr Potential erkannt und dieses Talent gefördert. Sie war eine der besten in den Staaten und ihre Eltern rühmten sich mit ihr, wenn sie wieder mal in den Zeitungen von den Kritikern in den Himmel gelobt wurde. Marron hatte vor ein paar Wochen ihren 20. Geburtstag hinter sich und bald schon würde sie ihren Collegeabschluss in der Tasche haben. Ihre Eltern steckten gerade in den letzten Bauvorbereitungen des Vergnügungspark. Seit Jahren waren sie so mit der Planung beschäftigt gewesen, hatten sich in ihre Arbeit gestürzt, den perfekten Park zu entwerfen, doch trotz der vielen Arbeit ließen sie es sich nicht nehmen, jede frei Minute mit ihrer Tochter zu verbringen, denn was für ein Opfer Marron gebracht hatte, als sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, mit ihnen nach Amerika zu fliegen, war ihnen bewusst und jeden Tag waren sie ihr dankbar dafür.  
  
Es war mal wieder einer der Tage, an dem Marron sich beim Training mehr als verausgabt hatte. Völlig geschafft kam sie zuhause an. Korron war bereits zuhause und war schwer damit beschäftigt, das Essen zu machen, als sie ihre Tochter hörte. „Marron, bist du das?" „Ich bin zuhause und ich will heute nichts mehr über jegliche körperliche Aktivität wissen." Korron streckte ihren Kopf aus der Küchentür und sah ihre Tochter besorgt an. „Liebling, du solltest dich auch nicht allzu sehr verausgaben. Manchmal kannst du es schon übertreiben, mit deinem Perfektionismus. Irgendwann brichst du mir noch mal zusammen, wenn du so weiter machst." „Mach dir keine Sorgen Mama, ich bin nicht so zerbrechlich wie ich aussehe." Doch da hatte Korron ihr bereits nicht mehr zugehört, denn sie schien von etwas ganz wichtigerem abgelenkt zu sein. „Marron, Schatz bevor ich es vergesse, da liegt ein Brief für dich auf dem Wohnzimmertisch." „Ein Brief?" Marron rannte ins Wohnzimmer und als sie am Kuvert erkannte, dass es aus dem Ausland kam, setzte ihr Herzschlag für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus. „Chiaki..." flüsterte sie und zitternd nahm sie den Brief in die Hand. Als sie jedoch Miyako's Namen als Absender erkannte, wurde sie traurig. Wieder kein Brief von Chiaki. Sie öffnete ihn, doch bevor sie anfing zu lesen, ging sie auf die Terrasse. Das Haus, dass sie mit ihren Eltern bewohnte lag am Strand und es waren nur ein paar vom Wasser entfernt. Des nachts saß sie oft hier draußen und verweilte stundenlang, während sie gedankenverloren auf das Meer blickte und das Gefühl genoss, wenn der Wind sie sanft streichelte. Manchmal, wenn sie die Augen schloss, hatte sie das Gefühl, als wäre Chiaki in ihrer Nähe und würde sie sanft umarmen. Es war, als trüge der Wind seinen Geruch mit sich und der Gedanke daran war ihr einziger Trost, denn seit sie Japan verlassen hatten, hatte ihr Chiaki nicht einen einzigen Brief geschrieben. Marron schrieb ihm noch immer regelmäßig, obwohl er nicht einmal darauf geantwortet hatte. Auch damals am Flughafen hatte er sich nicht von ihr verabschiedet, er war nicht einmal gekommen. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sie mit tränenblinden Augen auf die Uhr geblickt hatte, in der Hoffnung, er würde doch noch kommen, selbst als sie im Flugzeug saßen, hatte sie nicht aufgeben daran zu glauben, dass er doch noch auftauchen würde um ihr zu sagen wie sehr er sie liebte und auf sie warten würde, aber nichts von alle dem war geschehen. Hätte sie damals, an jenem Tag gewusst, als sie die letzte gemeinsame Nacht verbracht hatten, dass sie ihn danach für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen würde, sie hätte wahrscheinlich ihre Meinung geändert. Auch ahnte sie, dass sie ihre Entscheidung spätestens am Flughafen rückgängig gemacht hätte, wenn er nur da gewesen wäre, doch er war nicht gekommen. Die Erinnerung daran schmerzte und obwohl sie regelmäßig von Miyako Briefe erhielt, so hatte diese nicht ein einziges mal Chiaki erwähnt und Marron brachte es nicht über's Herz ihre Freundin nach ihm zu fragen, aus angst vielleicht zu erfahren, dass er sie längst vergessen hatte.  
  
Marron merkte, wie traurig sie wurde, sobald sie an Chiaki dachte, daher nahm sie hastig den Brief und las.  
  
„Liebste Marron,  
  
seit meinem letzten Brief liegen bereits drei Monate zurück und eigentlich hat sich seit dem nicht viel zugetragen in unserem kleinen Momokuristädtchen. Na ja, verglichen mit Florida ist es wohl ein kleines Städtchen.  
  
Ich hoffe dir geht es gut, denn obwohl wir dich alle vermissen, so muss ich doch neidlos zugeben, dass es schön ist wenigstens mitverfolgen zu können, wie erfolgreich du bist. Hier in Momokuri wirst du geradezu vergöttert, denn in jedem Sportkanal und in fast jeder Zeitung wird regelmäßig von dir berichtet, dem aufgehenden Stern Japans. Ich bin furchtbar stolz auf dich, liebste Freundin und ich wünschte mir, du würdest recht bald zurückkehren, denn ich vermisse dich unsäglich, vor allem weil ich in zwei Monaten heiraten werde.  
  
„Heiraten?" Ungläubig rieb sich Marron die Augen und las wieder und wieder den Satz, bis sie endlich begriff, dass Miyako wirklich von Heirat sprach.  
  
„Yamato hat um meine Hand angehalten und ehrlich gesagt, ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich bald schon Miyako Minazuki heißen werde.  
  
Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich muss mich immer noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen, aber ich liebe ihn und ich weiß, dass ich mit ihm glücklich werde.  
  
Am meisten jedoch, und jetzt komme ich auch zu dem eigentlichen Grund, warum ich dir schreibe, würde ich mich darüber freuen, wenn du meine Trauzeugin sein könntest. Marron, du bist meine beste Freundin, wie meine Schwester und an meinem großen Tag wäre es mein größter Wunsch, wenn du an meiner Seite wärst und mit mir den schönsten Tag meines Lebens teilen würdest. Die Hochzeit ist im August, du hast also noch genügend Zeit dir mein Angebot zu überlegen und dich zu entschließen uns wenigstens für eine kurze Weile zu besuchen, es wäre mir ein großes Anliegen.  
  
Auf bald  
  
Miyako  
  
„Mama!" Aufgeregt rannte Marron in die Küche und wedelte mit dem Brief vor Korron's Gesicht. „Stell dir vor, was Miyako schreibt." Korron zuckte die Achseln und sah ihre Tochter neugierig an. „Mama, Miyako wird heiraten!" Korron riss die Augen auf. „Mach keine Witze Marron. Unsere Miyako? Das glaube ich nicht." Marron überreichte ihr den Brief, damit sie sich selbst davon überzeugen konnte und als Korron zu ende gelesen hatte, war sie genauso verblüfft wie es Marron anfangs gewesen war.  
  
Beim Abendessen gab es für Marron kein anderes Thema mehr, als Miyako's bevorstehende Heirat. Sie stellte sich ihre Freundin in Brautkleid vor und musste dabei ausgelassen lachen. Sie konnte sich Miyako überhaupt nicht als Braut vorstellen. „Na hör mal, Schatz," unterbrach Korron den Lachanfall ihrer Tochter. „Scheinbar hast du Miyako noch als jungen Wildfang im Kopf. Mittlerweile wird sie genauso erwachsen sein wie du und für mich ist es überhaupt nicht unvorstellbar Miyako als Braut zu sehen. Ich kann mir das richtig vorstellen. Bestimmt ist aus ihr eine richtig feine junge Dame geworden." „Dame?" wieder prustete Marron los. „Hahaha, Miyako und eine Dame, da würde eher ein Löwe handzahm werden, bevor Miyako Toudaji sich wie eine Dame gebärdet!" „Sei nicht so frech." Fiel nun auch Takumi ins Wort, doch auch er musste sich eingestehen, dass Marron vielleicht recht haben könnte und konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Aber nun ernsthaft, Marron. Lass uns morgen gleich ins Reisebüro gehen und einen Flug nach Japan buchen. Du weißt doch dass in den Sommermonaten die Flüge recht schnell ausgebucht sind, als müssen wir uns rechtzeitig darum kümmern. Du willst als Trauzeugin schließlich nicht zu spät zur Hochzeit deiner besten Freundin eintreffen." Verwirrt sah Marron zu ihrer Mutter. Während des ganzen Gespräches hatte sie vollkommen verdrängt, dass sie zu Miyako's Hochzeit ja nach Japan fliegen musste. Zurück nach Hause, zur ihren Freunden, zurück zu Chiaki...  
  
Krachend fiel der Küchenstuhl zu Boden. Marron war abrupt aufgestanden und rannte auf die Terrasse. Takumi und Korron sahen ihrer Tochter völlig verdutzt nach, doch dann erhob sich Korron, schenkte ihrem Mann ein verständiges Lächeln und eilte ihrer Tochter nach. Marron lehnte am Terrassengeländer und streckte ihren Kopf dem Wind entgegen. Durch das Zucken ihrer Schultern hatte ihre Mutter bemerkt, dass sie weinte. Langsam schritt sie auf das Mädchen zu und legte ihr sachte eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Marron, ist es Chiaki?" Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens zuckte sie, ein Zeichen für Korron, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag. „Du hast angst davor nach Hause zu fliegen, nicht wahr?" „Mama..." Mit einem herzzerreißendem Schluchzen warf sich Marron in ihre Arme und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. „So ist es gut, mein Schatz. Lass alles raus. Vater und ich haben längst gemerkt was dich so bedrückt, doch wir haben dich nie darauf angesprochen, weil du so darum bemüht warst tapfer zu bleiben und wir wollten dich einfach nicht damit konfrontieren, doch jetzt lass es raus."  
  
Zärtlich strich Korron ihrer Tochter die Haare und hoffte darauf, dass sie sich ihr endlich anvertraute. „Ich.. ich habe so darauf gehofft, dass er mir endlich schreiben würde, so darauf gehofft dass unsere Gefühle füreinander alles überstehen würden und... und..." Korron tat es in der Seele weh ihre Tochter so verzweifelt zu sehen. Sie war noch nie so hilflos wie in diesem Augenblick. Sie hatte ihre Tochter nie von dieser Seite kennen gelernt und das erste mal wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr Marron während all der Jahre gelitten haben musste, nur um ihre Eltern glücklich zu machen. Marron hatte ihre Freunde, ihr Zuhause verlassen und das alles nur, weil sie, Korron und ihr Mann zu egoistisch waren, um zu erkennen, was ihre Tochter sich wirklich sehnlichst wünschte.  
  
„Ach Marron, geliebtes Kind. Es tut uns so schrecklich leid." „Mama..." Marron's Stimme war kaum mehr als ein leises Wimmern. „Marron, hör mir zu. Du wirst morgen mit mir dein Flug nach Japan buchen. Nein, du wirst es tun und ich will, dass du all deinen Mut zusammen nimmst und dich dieser Herausforderung stellst. Flieg zurück nach Japan und begleite deine Freundin zum Traualter, denn das wird ein ganz besonderer Tag für sie und ich finde, du als ihre beste Freundin solltest diesen Augenblick mit ihr teilen. Und eines noch, Marron, bring die Sache mit Chiaki in Ordnung. Rede mit ihm, auch wenn die angst davor noch so sehr überwiegt. Wenn du ihn liebst, dann kämpfe um ihn, denn ich glaube, er ist ein ganz besonderer junger Mann und ich weiß, dass in deinem Herzen die Sehnsucht nach ihm unermesslich ist. Wir hätten dich damals schon nicht vor diese Entscheidung stellen dürfen, das war ein Fehler, denn wir haben in unserem Egoismus nicht erkannt, wie viel dir Chiaki bedeutet. Nimm all deinen Mut zusammen und kämpfe um dein Glück."  
  
Allmählich beruhigte Marron sich wieder und als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, löste sie sich aus der Umarmung. Korron ging wortlos wieder ins Haus, denn sie spürte, dass ihre Tochter allein sein musste, um ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen.  
  
Marron richtete ihren Blick erneut auf's Meer. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht erkannte sie kaum etwas doch das Plätschern des Wasser's und der Klang der Wellen wenn sie sich brachen zog sie in ihren Bann. Sei atmete die salzige Meeresluft und spürte den Wind.  
  
„Chiaki, ich werde meine Angst überwinden. Durch dich habe ich erfahren was es heißt mutig zu sein und du hast mir beigebracht was es heißt zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Ich werde auf diese Gefühle vertrauen und um diese Liebe kämpfen, weil du mein Leben bist."  
  
Chiaki stand wie so üblich jeden Abend auf seinem Balkon und starrte auf das Meer hinaus. Die Angewohnheit zuerst auf Marron's Balkon zu schauen war ihm trotz all der Jahre noch immer geblieben und er stellte jedes Mal enttäuscht fest, dass wie an den Abenden davor schon, keine Marron da stand. Traurig gab er sich seinen Gedanken hin und wieder einmal war das einzige woran er denken konnte Marron. Er hatte sie nun schon seit über drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, doch hatte er jeden Zeitungsartikel und jeden Sportbericht interessiert mitverfolgt, sobald auch nur ihr Name fiel. Sie war noch immer so schön wie er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte, doch eines war nur ihm aufgefallen, ihre Augen hatten den Glanz verloren und in all den Zeitungsbildern war ihm diese gähnende Leere nicht entgangen, es war, als wäre sie nicht jene Marron, die er so sehr geliebt hatte, sondern eine völlig fremde Person, die nicht die Seele seiner Liebe trug.  
  
Chiaki verwarf schnell diese Gedanken, denn er merkte, wie ihn das immer noch mitnahm, also entschloss er sich wieder in die Wohnung zu gehen, als plötzlich eine Windbrise aufzog. Ihm war, als gehorchten ihm seine Beine nicht und so blieb er regungslos stehen. Der Wind strich über sein Gesicht und säuselte ihm ins Ohr. ‚Gottes Atem wird zum Wind und durchdringt die Herzen. Dieser Wind, wenngleich zuweilen sanft, wird nie vergehen. Ein Wind will ich sein, der Wind, der dein Herz durchdringt.'  
  
Chiaki erschrak. Hatte er sich das eingebildet oder hatte er wirklich gerade Marron's Stimme vernommen? Total irritiert versuchte er sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen und noch einmal zog ihn der Wind in seinen Bann. Chiaki atmete tief durch und auf einem Schlag verkrampfte sich sein Herz. „Das kann nicht sein!" stieß er heißer hervor, noch immer um Fassung ringend. Der Duft des Windes. Es roch nicht nach dem Meer, nein es roch nach... ‚Ich habe meine Angst überwunden, denn du hast mein Herz erleuchtet.' „MARRON!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel IV  
  
Genießerisch atmete Marron die Luft ein. Sie konnte es noch gar nicht glauben und doch war sie wirklich in Momokuri. Wie lange war sie schon von zuhause weg gewesen und während sie sich umschaute, musste sie zu ihrer Erleichterung feststellen, dass noch immer alles so war, wie sie es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Langsamen Schrittes begab sie sich zur Eingangshalle ihres Wohnblockes. Je mehr sie sich der Wohnung näherte, desto mehr wuchs ihre innere Unruhe. Was würde sie nur erwarten? Auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl kam sie an die Briefkästen vorbei. Verstohlen blickte sie in die Richtung und ihr Herz machte einen kurzen Aussetzer, als sie Chiaki's Namen las. Wenigstens wusste sie jetzt, dass er noch immer hier wohnte. Der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung. Wie würde es wohl sein, nach all der langen Zeit wieder in die Wohnung zu gehen. Da es die Eigentumswohnung der Kusakabe's war und der Aufenthalt in den Staaten nur so lange andauern würde, solange bis der Park eröffnet werden würde, hatten ihre Eltern entschlossen, die Wohnung nicht weiter zu vermieten. Marron ängstigte sich davor, sie zu betreten, denn sie wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass es in ihr Erinnerungen hervorrufen würde. Tapfer trat sie aus dem Fahrstuhl und bevor sie sich endgültig entschloss die Wohnungstür aufzusperren atmete sie noch einmal tief durch.  
  
Stille. Es war, als würde sie in die Jahre zurückversetzt werden, als sie allein gelebt hatte. Niemand war da, um sie zu empfangen und in der ganzen Wohnung war es abgedunkelt. Sie schloss langsam die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich eine ganze Weile dagegen an. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken und ihre Gefühle spielten Achterbahn. Sie war zuhause, doch mit ihrer Rückkehr kamen auch die Ängste und Zweifel wieder hoch. Vor ihrem Abflug hatte sie sich noch ganz fest vorgenommen tapfer zu sein, sofort an Chiaki's Tür zu klopfen und sich mit ihm aussprechen, doch sie hatte sich nicht getraut. Nur die Wand trennte sie von ihm und diese Gewissheit machte sie panisch und glücklich zugleich. Es half alles nichts, sie musste da durch, doch sie würde sich erst einmal ausruhen und über alles nachdenken, bevor sie eine endgültige Entscheidung treffen würde. Keiner von ihren Freunden wusste, dass sie zuhause war, denn sie hatte Miyako überraschen wollen. Auch hatte sie dieser keine Antwort geschrieben, denn alles sollte geheim bleiben und darüber war Marron nun froh, denn auf diese Weise blieb ihr noch genügend Zeit sich erst einmal zu sammeln. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre Gefühle sie so überrumpeln würde.  
  
„Ach Fynn," flüsterte sie. „wärst du nur hier, dann hätte ich sicher die Kraft das alles durchzustehen, denn ich habe solche angst."  
  
Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte gedankenverloren auf die Decke.  
  
„Es ist wieder wie damals, bevor ich Chiaki traf. Ich fühle mich so allein und mutlos. Chiaki..." Das Schrillen des Telefons riss Marron aus ihren Gedanken. Das konnte nur ihre Mutter sein. Schnell sprang sie auf und eilte zum Apparat. „Marron Kusakabe." „Marron, Schatz hier spricht deine Mutter. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du gut angekommen bist." Tönte es aus der anderen Leitung. Doch bevor Marron überhaupt antworten konnte, fuhr ihre Mutter fort: „Hast du dich schon bei Miyako blicken lassen? Hast du mit Chiaki schon gesprochen?"  
  
„Mama, ich bin gerade erst zur Tür rein. Ich werde mich noch ein wenig frisch machen, bevor ich den Toudaji's einen Besuch abstatte." „Dann warst du wohl auch noch nicht bei Chiaki?"  
  
Marron stockte der Atem. Allein bei der Erwähnung seines Namens fing sie an zu zittern. „Marron, Schatz ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Geht es dir gut?" Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete Marron leise: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde später bei ihm vorbeischauen und versuchen mit ihm zu reden, nur... nur jetzt habe ich nicht die Kraft dazu." Sie spürte, dass Korron sich scheinbar große Sorgen um sie machte, als versuchte sie diese zu beschwichtigen. „Wirklich Mama, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich muss mich nur kurz ausruhen. Der Flug war anstrengend. Ich melde mich dann bei dir, sobald ich Miyako besucht habe. Aber ich würde jetzt gerne ein heißes Bad nehmen und mich dann ein wenig hinlegen, bevor ich mich ihnen zeige." „Also gut, mein Liebling. Ruf mich sofort an, sobald es Neuigkeiten gibt. Bis bald mein Schatz."  
  
Marron hängte ein und starrte kurze Zeit auf das Telefon, bevor sie sich ins Bad zurückzog.  
  
„Miyako, so halt doch still. Verflixt, Kind wie soll ich denn so das Kleid..." Miyako schien mit ihren Gedanken weit fort zu sein, denn sie hatte das Gezeter ihrer Mutter gar nicht wahrgenommen. Die nächsten zwei Wochen vor der Trauung hatte sie sich entschlossen wieder bei ihren Eltern zu schlafen, denn schließlich sollte Yamato sie nicht in ihrem Brautkleid sehen, während ihre Mutter das Kleid nähte und sie, Miyako immer wieder als Puppe herhalten musste. Ihre Schwester Sayuri und ihre Mutter gingen gerade zu in den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen auf. Miyako war sehr zufrieden und sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Vor ein paar Jahre noch hätte sie es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sei eines Tages einmal den Namen Minazuki tragen würde, aber mittlerweile waren die beiden schon seit über zweieinhalb Jahren zusammen und sie liebte ihn wirklich. Sie war danach zu ihm gezogen, doch nun wohnte sie kurzzeitig wieder bei ihren Eltern, bis die Hochzeit vorbei war. Ja, sie, Miyako Toudaji war wirklich zufrieden mit ihrem Leben und doch trübte sie der Gedanke an ihre beste Freundin. Marron hatte seit ihrem letzten Brief nicht mehr geantwortet und sich nicht dazu geäußert, ob sie ihre Trauzeugin sein wollte. Sie hätte sie an ihrem wichtigsten Tag gerne bei sich gehabt, doch sie hatte einfach nicht geantwortet und als Miyako schließlich die Geduld platzte, hatte sie bei den Kusakabe's angerufen. Sie hatte damals mit Korron gesprochen und diese hatte gemeint, dass sie Marron ausrichten würde, dass sie angerufen hätte, doch es kam kein Anruf und nun waren es nur noch zwei Wochen bis zur Hochzeit und noch immer war keine Nachricht von Marron eingetroffen.  
  
„Die kann was erleben!" sprach sie ihren Gedanken laut aus und ballte die Faust, als plötzlich die Klingel ertönte. Miyako wollte gerade losspringen, als ihre Mutter sie am Handgelenk festhielt. „Wag es ja nicht mit diesem Kleid durch die Gegend zu toben! Sayuri, mach du bitte auf, bevor dieser junge Hitzkopf hier noch die ganze Naht auftrennt mit ihrem Gezappel." Sayuri schenkte ihrer Mutter ein verständnisvolles Lächeln und ging in den Flur. Brummend blieb Miyako zurück und versuchte ihr Ungeduld im Zaum zu halten. Sie hörte die Stimme ihrer Schwester aus der Diele. Sie schien sich zu freuen und dann vernahm sie eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme. Miyako riss die Augen auf. „Das kann doch nicht..." Sakura schien den gleichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben wie ihre Tochter und erwartungsvoll blickten sie zur Wohnzimmertür, bis diese langsam aufging. Sayuri betrat freudestrahlend das Wohnzimmer und sah ihre jüngere Schwester schelmisch an, dann trat sie zur Seite und Marron machte einen Schritt nach vorne.  
  
„Ma... Marron." Ungläubig rieb sich Miyako die Augen und bei nochmaligem Hinsehen stellte sie fest, dass es keine Einbildung war. Bevor Sakura auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte sich ihre Tochter bereits losgerissen und warf sich ihrer Freundin um den Hals. Es machte riiitsch... und genau das, was Sakura die ganze Zeit versucht hatte zu verhindern war eingetreten. Die Naht der Saums hatte sich gelöst, doch Miyako war zu sehr mit ihrem Besuch beschäftigt um das ganze überhaupt wahrzunehmen.  
  
„Marron! Du bist hier, du bist wirklich hier!" Miyako befand sich in einem Freudentaumel und die Tränen flossen unaufhörlich ihre Wangen hinab. Marron klammerte sich an ihre Freundin und auch ihr war es nicht möglich die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Wie lange schon war es her, dass sie ihre beste Freundin gesehen hatte. Viel zu lange. „Miyako, liebste Miyako." flüsterte sie und versuchte gar nicht erst gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen.  
  
Die beiden jungen Frauen hatten sich mittlerweile in Miyako's altes Zimmer zurückgezogen und hatten sich eine Menge zu erzählen.  
  
„Die langen Haare stehen dir gut, Miyako." stellte Marron nach einiger Zeit fest. „Ach das," meinte ihre Freundin verlegen und betrachtete Marron eingehend. „Deine sind auch ganz schön gewachsen. Na egal. Du dumme Gans, was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mir so einen riesengroßen Schrecken einzujagen. Ich dachte schon du würdest gar nicht mehr kommen. Du hast auf meinen Brief und meine Anrufe gar nicht regiert. Ich dachte schon..." Marron bekam ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen, als sie sah, wie verzweifelt ihre Freundin war. „Miyako, das tut mir leid. Ich.. ich wollte dich doch nur überraschen. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich bei der Hochzeit meiner beste Freundin fehlen würde. Ha! Marron Kusakabe würde sich doch DIESES Ereignis NIEMALS entgehen lassen. Ach, ich freue mich so für dich."  
  
„Marron..." „Hmm?" Marron hielt den forschenden Blicken ihrer Freundin nur schwerlich stand. Sie hatten nun schon seit Stunden über alle Neuigkeiten gesprochen, hatten sich ausgetauscht, was der andere während all der langen Zeit erlebt hatte, doch es war noch kein einziges mal der Name Chiaki gefallen und sie spürte, dass nun der Augenblick kam, an dem sie sich dem stellen musste. „Du hast dich verändert." Bemerkte Miyako ernst. „Findest du? Wahrscheinlich glaubst du das nur, weil wir uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen haben." „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich meine, doch das auch, aber es ist noch mehr. Marron, was ist mit dir geschehen?" Marron fühlte sich ertappt und es fiel ihr schwer die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in die Arme ihrer Freundin geworfen und geweint, ihr erzählt, wie unglücklich sie war und wie sehr sie Chiaki vermisste, doch nahm sie sich ganz fest vor Miyako's Glück nicht mit ihren Problemen zu überschatten. „Das bildest du dir nur ein. Hehe, scheinbar spielst du noch immer ganz gerne die Polizistin und glaubst in allem und jedem etwas verborgenes zu entdecken, aber so ist es nicht. Mit mir ist alles in bester Ordnung. Ich freue mich ganz riesig für dich und Yamato und darüber wieder zuhause zu sein, auch wenn es nur für die nächsten drei Wochen sind, aber es ist schön bei euch zu sein."  
  
Miyako runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. Sie kannte Marron schon zu lange und zu gut, um zu wissen, dass sie wieder einmal versuchte eine Mauer um sich herum zu errichten und sich hinter einer Fassade zu verstecken. „Wem versuchst du hier etwas vorzumachen, Marron Kusakabe?" Marron erschrak bei ihren Worten. „Ich spüre doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt. Ich freue mich mehr als jeder andere darüber, dass du hier bist, aber die Tatsache, dass ich meine beste Freundin kaum wiedererkenne erschreckt mich." Eine Spannung lag in der Luft und Marron war nahe daran sich ihrer Freundin anzuvertrauen, als diese das Schweigen brach. „Es ist Chiaki, nicht wahr?" Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens durchzuckte es Marron und Miyako erkannte, dass sie einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte. „Er wird übrigens Yamato's Trauzeuge, also gewöhn dich schon mal daran, dass du nicht umhin kommen wirst mit ihm zu sprechen, denn ich möchte an meinem großen Tag keinen Zwiespalt zwischen meinen besten Freunden. Was auch immer zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, bitte Marron redet miteinander. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr könnt damit ein großes Missverständnis beiseite schaffen."  
  
„Ich... ich habe ihm fast täglich geschrieben, aber... aber er hat meine Briefe nie beantwortet." Schluchzend warf sich Marron in Miyako's Arme und weinte bitterlich. Alles sprudelte aus ihr heraus und es war ihr nicht mehr möglich ihren Schmerz zu verbergen. Zu gerne hätte Miyako ihrer Freundin alles erzählt, doch sie hatte Chiaki versprochen nichts zu sagen, also schwieg sie und versuchte wenigstens Marron Trost zu spenden. Sie hielt ihre Freundin fest an sich gedrückt und sie erinnerte sich, wie sich einmal geschworen hatte, Marron stets zu beschützen, bis sie ihr Herz einem anderen schenkte und das hatte Marron getan, deshalb lag es nicht mehr in ihrer, Miyako's, Macht sie weiterhin davor zu beschützen verletzt zu werden, dass lag allein an Chiaki. Miyako nahm sich im selben Augenblick vor so bald wie möglich mit ihm zu reden.  
  
Marron hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir deine gute Laune nicht verderben." Entschuldigte sich diese bei Miyako. Miyako setzte ein strahlendes Gesicht auf und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du auch dieses Problem lösen wirst. Ich habe immer zu dir aufgeblickt Marron. Du warst immer so stark und ich glaube noch immer an dich, deshalb bin ich mir ganz sicher, egal wie dunkel es jetzt sein mag, die Sonne wird auch mal wieder scheinen und du wirst sehen, schneller als du denkst wird sich alles aufgeklärt haben und auch du kannst wieder glücklich sein. Und jetzt komm, meine Mutter wartet sicherlich schon lange darauf auch endlich mal mit dir reden zu können. Wie ich sie kenne hat sie Tee aufgesetzt und wird dich regelrecht über dein Leben ausfragen." „Danke, Miyako." Flüsterte Marron und folgte ihrer Freundin mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in die Küche. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich recht und es war wichtig, dass sie jetzt all ihren Mut zusammennahm und stark war, um ihrer Liebe zu Chiaki willen.  
  
„Übrigens," meinte Miyako noch „Chiaki müsste in ein paar Stunden nach Hause kommen. Nach der Uni arbeitet er meistens bei seinem Vater im Krankenhaus. Ich glaube fast, er erwägt es wirklich, in Nagoya-san's Fußstapfen zu treten." Überrascht starrte Marron ihrer Freundin nach.  
  
  
  
3 Kapitel V  
  
Mehrere Stunden waren nach Marron's Besuch bei Miyako vergangen, während dieser Zeit hatte sie die ganze Zeit versucht sich in Gedanken auszumalen, wie sie es am besten anstellen sollte mit Chiaki zu reden. Sie hatte sich den Kopf zermartert, doch bis auf die Tatsache, dass ihre angst von mal zu mal gewachsen war, war nichts dabei rausgekommen. Sie wusste noch immer nicht, was sie ihm sagen würde, geschweige denn, was sie überhaupt wirklich fühlte. Sie war verärgert darüber, dass er sich nicht einmal bei ihr gemeldet hatte, doch trotz dieser Wut überwog die angst in ihr, dass seine Gefühle für sie längst aufgehört hatten zu existieren. „Verdammt!" leicht angesäuert donnerte sie mit der Faust auf die Lehne der Couch. „Da sitz ich nun seit Stunden im Dunkeln, zerbreche mir meinen dämlichen Kopf und..."  
  
KLACK... Erschrocken fuhr Marron zusammen. Sie hatte soeben die Haustür der Nachbarwohnung gehört. Wie es schien war Chiaki nach Hause gekommen. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass sie nichts weiter als eine Wand von ihm trennte ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. Als befürchte sie, Chiaki könne sie auch nur im entferntesten hören, senkte sie mechanisch ihre Atmung, als müsste sie sich vor ihm verstecken. „Du dumme Gans," schalt sie sich selbst, nachdem ihr aufgefallen war, was sie da eigentlich gerade veranstaltete. „Was glaubst du was du hier machst? Wie ein feiges kleines Mädchen versteckst du dich!" Sie konnte sich in diesem Moment selbst nicht begreifen und die Gewissheit, dass Chiaki ganz in ihrer Nähe, nur eine Tür weiter, war verbesserte ihren Zustand nicht. Minuten vergingen wie Stunden. Angespannt saß sie in der Dunkelheit ihrer Wohnung und horchte in die Stille. Nebenan schien es ruhig zu sein. ‚Ob er etwa ausgegangen ist?' fragte sie sich und konzentrierte sich auf jedes kleine Geräusch, bis sie das wohlbekannte Schieben der Balkontüre hörte. Auf Zehenspitzen stahl sie sich in die gleiche Richtung, blieb aber vor der Glastüre stehen und presste sich eng an die Wand.  
  
Wie an all den anderen Abenden zuvor schon verweilte Chiaki auch an diesem Abend andächtig auf dem Balkon seines Appartements und genoss die laue Sommernacht. Auf irgendeine ihm unerklärliche Weise jedoch verspürte er heute eine ihm so vertraute Nähe. Unwirsch schüttelte er seine Gedanken beiseite. Seit mehreren Wochen schon spielte seine Gefühlswelt völlig verrückt und er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Er fühlte Marron's Nähe so stark wie schon lange nicht mehr, gerade so, als wäre sie gegenwärtig und stünde jetzt in diesem Moment neben ihm.  
  
Marron... Nachdenklich legte er die Stirn in Falten. Sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne und wieder einmal übernahm die Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen die Kontrolle über ihn. In zwei Wochen schon würden Miyako und Yamato heiraten, ein Paar, von denen niemand gedacht hätte, dass es überhaupt einmal soweit kommen würde, während die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Marron in seine Einzelteile zerfiel, falls es nicht schon längst Geschichte war. Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich alleine und einsam und obwohl er damals schon erahnen konnte, wie sich Marron gefühlt haben musste, so wusste er jetzt mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, wie es war nichts als Einsamkeit um sich herum zu spüren. Nicht einmal mehr Access, der ihn ständig damit genervt hatte ihm Pfannkuchen zu machen, war noch da. Wie lieblos sich sein Leben doch verändert hatte. Für ihn gab es eigentlich nur noch das Studium und die Arbeit im Krankenhaus. Miyako hatte es längst aufgegeben ihm noch länger gut zuzureden. Einmal da hatte sie ihn sogar als Narren beschimpft, der sich seine Situation selbst zuzuschreiben hätte und Chiaki war ehrlich genug sich einzugestehen, wie recht sie gehabt hatte. Nur eine einzige Antwort auf Marron's vielen Briefen hätte gereicht und sie wäre bei ihm gewesen, doch obwohl es sein größtes Verlangen, sein einziger Wunsch war, hielt er sich mit aller Kraft zurück. Jeder Brief von ihr hatte immer verzweifelter geklungen, da er bis heute keinen einzigen beantwortet hatte und es schmerzte ihn zu wissen, wie schrecklich es für sie sein musste jeden Tag auf eine Antwort zu warten und keine zu bekommen. Die Bilder schossen ihm wieder durch den Kopf, als sie traurig vor dem Briefkasten gestanden hatte und enttäuscht gewesen sein musste wieder keine Nachricht von ihren Eltern bekommen zu haben. Er hatte ihren Schmerz gesehen und nun tat er ihr das gleiche an. Doch, so redete er sich ein, es ist zu ihrem besten.  
  
Marron's Herz raste wie verrückt. Sich darüber bewusst, wie nahe sie ihm war, raubte ihr fast den Verstand. Mit jeder Sekunde die verging stieg in ihr der Wunsch zu ihm zu gehen und sich in seine Arme zu werfen, wenn da nicht die angst gewesen wäre, die es ihr unmöglich machten auch nur einen Schritt in seine Richtung zu machen. Vor ihrer Ankunft war sie doch noch so zuversichtlich gewesen und nun...  
  
Langsam rutschte sie mit dem Rücken die Wand entlang, bis sie schließlich ganz auf dem Boden saß. Da hockte sie nun zusammengekauert und wusste weder ein noch aus. Sie hatte Miyako gebeten Chiaki vorerst nichts von ihrem Besuch zu erzählen und ihre Freundin hatte nur widerwillig zugestimmt, als hätte sie geahnt, dass ihr Mut sie in letzter Minute verlassen würde. „Chiaki" flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit „was ist nur mit uns geschehen?  
  
„Du hast was nicht!" Entrüstet stemmte Miyako die Arme auf die Hüften. Bei ihrem Anblick musste Marron unweigerlich schmunzeln. Sie fühlte sich in die Zeit zurückversetzt, als sie beide noch in der Oberschule waren und ihre Freundin die Pose eingenommen hatte, wenn sie jemanden, meistens Marron selbst, mal wieder mit Schimpftiraden überhäufte, um ihrer schlechten Laune Luft zu machen. Miyako missverstand ihre Reaktion jedoch und dies führte dazu, dass sie noch mehr an die Decke ging. „Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit dir los?" Miyako's Stimme hatte sich mittlerweile zu einem Gebrüll erhoben, während sie wild gestikulierend mit den Händen in der Luft fuchtelte und Marron dabei gefährlich nahe kam. „Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Mädchen! Das hätte ich von dir nicht erwartet. Nun bist du schon den langen Weg von den Staaten hierher gekommen, wohnst Wand an Wand mit Chiaki und du schaffst es nicht einmal ihm zu sagen dass du hier bist. Verflucht, Marron ich dachte wir hätten das gestern schon durchdiskutiert. Tür an Tür, Marron! Geh endlich hin und rede mit ihm!" Von dem Ärger ihrer Freundin angestachelt konterte Marron nun auch fauchend zurück, wobei sie es sich nicht nehmen ließ den Tonfall ihrer Freundin anzunehmen. „Na hör mal! Ihr stellt euch das alles so leicht vor, du und meine Mutter. Drei Jahre schreibe ich diesem Idioten Briefe, bekomme keine Antworten, weine mir die Augen wegen ihm aus und nun soll ICH auch noch an seine Tür klopfen und um Unterredung bitten!" „Hach!" brauste Miyako nun völlig entnervt auf. „Es ist mir völlig egal wie ihr zwei Sturköpfe das gerade biegen wollt, euch ist einfach nicht zu helfen! Tu mir bitte nur den Gefallen und regelt das VOR meiner Hochzeit!" Wutschnaubend drehte Miyako auf den Absatz um und wollte gerade zur Tür verschwinden, als sich zwei schlanke Arme um sie schlungen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Miyako." Marron's Stimme war kaum hörbar aber ihr Tonfall verriet, dass ihr das Ganze wirklich leid tat. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mit ihm reden." „Das habe ich schon mal gehört." Meinte Miyako nur abwertend. „Ich weiß, aber diesmal meine ich es ernst. Ich will meiner besten Freundin doch nicht den schönsten Tag ihres Lebens verderben, indem ich mich gebärde wie ein Kleinkind. Bist du mir noch böse?" „Na gut, aber ich warne dich, wenn du noch einmal vor diesem Gespräch kneifen sollest, dann gnade dir Gott..." Marron strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und war für Miyako's Verständnis dankbar. Übermütig packte sie die zukünftige Braut bei der Hand und zerrte sie hinter sich her zum Fahrstuhl. „Marron, was hast du vor?" „Einkaufen, was sonst? Du brauchst sicherlich passende Sachen für die Flitterwochen, wenn du weißt was ich meine." Entgegnete diese augenzwinkernd und bevor Miyako überhaupt protestieren konnte, setzte sich der Fahrstahl schon in Bewegung.  
  
Die beiden jungen Frauen genossen das schöne Wetter und Marron ging richtig in ihrer Aufgabe als Einkaufsberaterin auf. Sie fühlte sich endlich entspannter und die Gedanken an Chiaki hatte sie vorerst zurückgestellt. Darüber konnte sie sich wieder abends den Kopf zerbrechen. Außerdem war er tagsüber sowieso beschäftigt, dachte sie erleichtert bei sich und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit uneingeschränkt ihrer Freundin.  
  
Die beiden verbrachten einen richtigen schönen Nachmittag miteinander und Marron fiel auf, wie sehr es ihr gefehlt hatte, mit Miyako solche Dinge zu unternehmen. Schließlich, mit Dutzenden von Einkaufstüten vollbepackt beschlossen sie in ihrem Stammcafe am Springbrunnen noch einen Plausch zu halten, bevor sie sich auf dem Nachhauseweg machen würden. Sie plauderten vergnügt miteinander, erinnerten sich an gemeinsame Zeiten, zogen sich gegenseitig auf und lachten herzlich. Sie nahmen gar nicht wahr was um sie herum geschah, bis sie sich schließlich entschlossen wieder nach Hause zu gehen und gerade aufstehen wollten, als sie plötzlich wie vom heiteren Himmel die Menschentraube, die sich um sie herum gebildet hatte, bemerkten. Überrascht blickten sie sich um. „Was zum..." Miyako's Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Oje" meinte sie stirnrunzelnd zu Marron „ich deiner Haut möchte ich jetzt nicht stecken." Marron, die überhaupt nicht begriff was hier eigentlich geschah und worauf Miyako anspielte war mehr als überrascht, als ein junges Mädchen aus der Menge hervortrat und sie um ein Autogramm bat. Total perplex fiel Marron der Kiefer nach unten. Unfähig die Situation zu erfassen nahm sie den ihr dargebotenen Stift und... tatsächlich, das war ein Foto von ihr. „Wa..." Miyako grinste und meinte ganz selbstverständlich: „Nun unterschreib schon das Foto. Wenn du den Leuten heute noch allen ein Autogramm geben willst, dann halt dich ran." Mechanisch tat Marron genau das, aber in ihrem Kopf herrschte absolute Ratlosigkeit. Was sollte dass nun wieder bedeuten.  
  
Geschlagene zwei Stunden hatte die Aktion gedauert und als die Leute endlich ihre Autogramme hatten, machten sich Marron und Miyako schleunigst daran nach Hause zu kommen, um nicht noch mehr Autogrammjägern zum Opfer zu fallen. „Sag mal," fragte Marron immer noch mit einer totalen Ahnungslosigkeit ihre Freundin. „was sollte das denn eben?" „Nun sag bloß nicht du wüsstest nicht, wie populär du hier geworden bist. Ich habe dir doch in meinen Briefen geschrieben, wie stolz Momokuri auf dich ist. Jeder in unserem Städtchen kennt mittlerweile deinen Namen. Du hast es geschafft, du bist wirklich schon der aufgehende Stern Japans." „Red keinen Unsinn, Miyako!" „Wenn ich es dir doch sage oder warum glaubst du sind die Leute so darauf erpicht dein Foto mit deiner geritzelten Klaue zu besitzen. Du bist für viele hier ein Vorbild, gerade für die jungen Mädchen. Die große Marron Kusakabe." Theatralisch klimperte Miyako mit ihren Augen und konnte es sich dabei nicht verkneifen zu kichern. „Ach, so ein Schwachsinn!" Marron fühlte sich von ihrer Freundin auf den Arm genommen. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Du wirst mir schon noch glauben, spätestens dann, wenn du öfters in die Stadt gehst und du dich vor der Presse und den Autogrammjägern kaum noch retten kannst. Die sind doch scharf auf ein Interview mit dir. Wenn die erst mal Wind bekommen dass die große Marron Kusakabe in unser kleines Städtchen zurückgekehrt ist, dann ist hier die Hölle los, das sag ich dir. Dein Ruhm eilt dir voraus, liebe Marron. Tja, akzeptiere die harte, bittere Wahrheit, du bist ein Star in der Rhythmischen Sportgymnastik." „Miyako, du machst dich lustig über mich." Diese zuckte jedoch nur grinsend die Achseln und setzte ihren Weg fort, ohne auch nur eine Antwort darauf zu geben.  
  
„Chiaki, was ist los mit dir?" Besorgt betrachtete Kaiki Nagoya seinen Sohn. Dieser saß wie üblich vor einem Stapel Akten und beäugte sie desinteressiert. Er war so mit seinen Gedanken beschäftig gewesen, dass er Kaiki's Anwesenheit nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Schuldbewusst fuhr er zusammen, als er die Stimme seines Vaters hörte. Ein Blick in die trüben Augen Chiaki's genügte und Kaiki erfasste sofort die Situation. Seit Marron Japan verlassen hatte war Chiaki nun schon in einer Melancholie verfallen, aus der er nicht mehr rauszukommen schien und in den letzten Wochen war es besonders schlimm geworden. Er erkannte seinen eigenen Sohn kaum wieder und das machte ihm größere Sorgen, als er nach außen hin gab. Kaiki verstand Chiaki's Beweggründe und doch befand er seine Handlung für falsch.  
  
„Sei vernünftig mein Junge." Fuhr er nun fort, nachdem er Chiaki's Aufmerksamkeit für sich hatte. „Wie lange willst du diesen Zustand noch aushalten? Geh endlich nach Hause und ruf sie an. Jeder Blinde sieht doch, wie sehr du unter dieser Trennung leidest und ganz ehrlich, wenn du das nicht endlich tust, dann werde ich..." „Wage es!" Chiaki warf seinen Vater einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Wütend knallte er die Hände auf den Tisch und sprang auf. Der Stuhl, auf dem er gerade noch gesessen hatte fiel dabei krachend zu Boden. „Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein. Es ist mein Leben, meine Entscheidung und ich mache das, was ich für richtig halte. Ich lasse mir von niemanden sagen, wie ich mein Leben zu führen habe!" Trotz der ernsten Situation musste Kaiki stumm lachen. ‚Er ist ganz mein Sohn.' Dachte er grinsend und zuckte die Achseln. Chiaki hatte sein bekanntes Machtwort gesprochen und dagegen zu reden wäre im Moment zwecklos gewesen, also verkniff Kaiki sich die Antwort. Wutschnaubend packte Chiaki seine Jacke und stapfte grollend zur Tür. „Was..." „Ich geh nach Hause, da habe ich wenigstens meine Ruhe vor dir." Schmetterte er seinem Vater zornig entgegen. Bevor Kaiki überhaupt reagieren konnte, fiel die Tür auch schon krachend ins Schloss. Seufzend erhob Kaiki sich und machte sich daran die Arbeit, die eigentlich Chiaki hätte erledigen müssen, selbst in Angriff zu nehmen. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den Wunsch seines Sohnes zu respektieren, wenn er wollte, dass sich ihre Beziehung nicht noch weiter verspannte.  
  
Am nächsten Tag wachte Marron zeitig auf. Sie war gestern noch auf der Couch eingeschlafen, hatte also nicht einmal mehr mitbekommen, wie Chiaki nach Hause gekommen war. Der gestrige Einkaufsbummel mit Miyako hatte sie einfach völlig geschafft und ihre unerwartete Signierstunde war auch nicht gerade erleichternd gewesen. Sie nahm sich fest vor Chiaki noch heute vor der Uni abzufangen, denn sie konnte und wollte sich nicht länger vor ihm verstecken, allein schon Miyako zuliebe. Da sie sich erst für heute Abend mit ihrer Freundin verabredet hatte, würde ihr also noch genügend Zeit bleiben sich ausführlich mit Chiaki zu unterhalten. Sie nahm eine lange heiße Dusche, machte sich zurecht wütete eine lange Zeit in ihrem Schrank, bis sie endlich etwas passendes zum Anziehen gefunden hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie sich nun unbedingt auf dem Weg machen sollte, wenn sie Chiaki nicht verpassen wollte. Soweit sie von Miyako erfahren hatte, hatte er heute nur bis zum Mittag Vorlesungen und da sich die Universität in Biwachou befand musste sie jetzt schon los, schließlich was er ein weiter Weg zu Fuß und mit dem Taxi wollte sie bei diesem schönen Wetter nicht fahren.  
  
Missmutig verließ Chiaki das Universitätsgebäude. Das Gespräch mit seinem Vater am Vorabend ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf und nun, nachdem er die Sache nüchterner betrachtete, erkannte er, dass er ein wenig überreagiert hatte, schließlich hatte sich sein Vater nur Sorgen gemacht. „Hallo Chiaki." Eine freudestrahlende Yashiro kam ihm entgegen. Verdutzt entgegnete er ihren Gruß und sah sie etwas verwirrt an. „Yashiro, was machst du denn hier?" „Nun sag bloß du hast unsere Verabredung zum Mittagessen vergessen. Hach, das würde mal wieder zu dir passen." Mittagessen, natürlich. Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Sie hatten das schon vor ein paar Tagen ausgemacht, doch durch den ganzen Stress in der letzten Zeit hatte er das wirklich vergessen. Entschuldigung heischend lächelte er Yashiro an. „Als hätte ich es mir gedacht." Meinte diese nur abwehrend, ließ jedoch keine weiteren Einwände zu. „Trotz allem wirst du nicht drum herum kommen, Chiaki Nagoya. Seit Wochen stehe ich auf der Warteliste und heute kommst du mir nicht davon. Außerdem möchte ich schon gerne wissen wie denn die Begegnung mit Marron war." Yashiro riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als sie an Chiaki's entgleisenden Gesichtszügen bemerkte, dass er nicht die leistete Ahnung gehabt hatte, dass sie sich überhaupt in Japan aufhielt. „Was sagst du da?" fragte er ungläubig. „Ich dachte du wüsstest das sie hier ist." Yashiro war von seiner Ahnungslosigkeit genauso überrascht wie er. „Wie kommst du darauf das sie hier ist? Wer hat dir das gesagt?" Seine Stimme klang schon beinahe panisch, er war nahe daran zu schreien. „Nun ja, eine der jungen Mädchen, die ich in der Rhythmischen Sportgymnastik betreue war gestern in Momokuri und da haben sie Marron gesehen. Sie hat mir heute ganz stolz ein Autogramm von ihr gezeigt und da dachte ich.. du wüsstest das längst und ihr hättet euch schon getroffen. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen dass du nichts davon weißt." „Sie ist hier?" Wie betäubt hatte er jedes einzelne Wort von Yashiro in sich aufgenommen. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es. Sie war die ganze Zeit schon hier gewesen und er hatte keine Ahnung davon gehabt. Wie hätte er auch, sie hatte nicht mal bei ihm vorbeigeschaut. ‚Du Narr!' schalt er sich selbst. ‚Sie hatte keinen Grund gehabt mir einen Besuch abzustatten, nach allem was ich ihr zugemutet habe.'  
  
„Chiaki." Yashiro's besorgte Stimme holte ihn augenblicklich in die Gegenwart zurück. „Wie lange ist sie schon hier? Yashiro, ich muss das wissen." „Da bin ich leider überfragt. Aber so lange kann das nicht her sein, denn immerhin kann sie hier unmöglich unerkannt durch die Strassen laufen." Marron. Seine Gedanken spielten völlig verrückt und in seinem Herzen herrschte ein riesen Tumult. Hatte er deshalb in den letzten Tagen ihre Nähe so intensiv gespürt? Warum hatte er das nicht eher bemerkt. Marron. „Yashiro, ich..." gerade wollte er sich bei ihr entschuldigen, um so sich so schnell wie möglich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie wirklich hier war, als er die Gestalt auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite bemerkte. Entsetzt starrte er sie an. Yashiro folgte seinen Blicken und erkannte den Grund für seine Verwirrung. Marron.  
  
Der Schmerz in Marron's Brust schnürte ihr fast die Kehle zu. Wie lange hatte sie auf diese Begegnung gewartet und nun... Sie blickte von Yashiro zu Chiaki. Beide schienen über ihre Anwesenheit unangenehm überrascht zu sein. Trotz einiger Entfernung konnte sie förmlich die entsetzten Blicke Chiaki's wahrnehmen. Wie erstarrt stand er da und rührte sich nicht, sah auch nicht weg, starrte sie nur völlig entgeistert an. Der Anblick der beiden betäubte ihre Gedanken, stach wie ein spitzes Messer in ihr blutendes Herz und machten es ihr unmöglich überhaupt noch klar zu denken. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich schließlich aus ihrer Erstarrung lösen konnte, dann rannte sie wie von Sinnen in die Richtung zurück, von der sie gekommen war. Der Tränenschleier in ihren Augen machten es ihr unmöglich überhaupt etwas zu erkennen, doch sie lief weiter und ignorierte den Schmerz, der sich in ihrer Herzgegend bemerkbar machte. Sie wollte einfach nur weg. Weg von ihm und seinen Lügen.  
  
„Marron!" Gerade wollte Chiaki zu ihr, doch sie machte kehrt und stob davon. „Yashiro, ich..." „Mach dir um mich keine Gedanken, Chiaki. Geh ihr nach, denn ich glaube fast, sie hat die Situation völlig falsch aufgefasst. Wir verschieben unsere Verabredung einfach." Kaum hatte sie das letzte Wort ausgesprochen war er auch schon weg und rannte so schnell er nur konnte in die Richtung, in der Marron verschwunden war.  
  
„Verflixt!" Fluchend rammte Chiaki seine Faust gegen einen Baumstamm. Er hatte Marron verloren. Er wusste wie schnell sie war, aber trotz allem war es unmöglich, dass sie so einen Vorsprung zurücklegen konnte. Sie musste also hier irgendwo sein, aber wo nur. „Ganz ruhig Chiaki." Beruhigte er sich selbst. „Sie kann nicht weit sein." Der Gedanken daran, wie verletzt sie sein musste machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass sie die Situation zwischen ihm und Yashiro falsch gedeutet hatte, aber wie sollte er ihr das begreiflich machen. Vor allem, würde sie ihm überhaupt noch glauben, nach allem was er angerichtet hatte. In seiner Verzweiflung suchte er jeden Platz auf, an der sie sich am liebsten aufgehalten hatte, sogar auf dem Spielplatz, wo das Karussell stand, doch auch da war sie nicht. Nach stundenlanger, erfolgloser Suche machte er sich schließlich auf dem Nachhauseweg, denn, da war er sich sicher, dort würde er sie mit Sicherheit antreffen. Auf dem Weg zum Appartement kam er an der Treppe vorbei, die nahe am Meer lag. Hier hatte sie ihm damals ihre Gefühle gezeigt und hier... Natürlich, das war es. Entschlossen stieg er die Stufen hoch und mit jedem Schritt, die vorwärts ging beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag. Es war, als könne er ihre Nähe geradezu fühlen.  
  
Nachdenklich blickte Marron auf Zen's Grabstein. Der Gedanke an ihren verstorbenen Freund trieb ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen. Sie war nun schon eine ganze Weile hier, hatte ihm frische Blumen hingestellt, mit ihm geredet und so versucht jeglichen Gedanken an Chiaki zu verdrängen. Wie ein kleines Mädchen wischte sie sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel weg und verabschiedete sich, als würde Zen persönlich vor ihr stehen. Sie wusste dass sie nicht umhin kommen würde mit Chiaki zu reden und so gut es auch tat hier Zuflucht vor diesem Augenblick zu finden, so musste sie sich doch eingestehen, dass es unmöglich war noch länger dem unausweichlichem entgegenzusehen. Sie hatte nun kraft geschöpft und es war Zeit nach Hause zu gehen, Zeit sich endgültig von Chiaki zu verabschieden.  
  
Sie war fast schon an der Treppe angekommen, als sich ihr Herzschlag auf unerklärliche Weise beschleunigte. Ihr Puls raste wie verrückt und dann stand sie mit der Person gegenüber, die für den Tumult ihrer Gefühle verantwortlich war. Chiaki blickte sie ernst an und es fiel Marron sichtlich schwer den Abstand zu ihm zu wahren. Oh ja, sie liebte ihn, so liebte ihn so sehr dass es schon wehtat, doch der Schmerz, den er ihr dieses mal zugefügt hatte saß zu tief, als das sie ihm hätte in die Arme fallen können.  
  
„Marron..." Seine Stimme war so warm, so vertraut. Marron versteifte sich, denn noch immer hatte er jene faszinierende Wirkung auf sie, die sie von jeher in seinen Bann gezogen hatte. ‚Reiß dich zusammen, Marron.' Versuchte sie sich selbst Mut zu machen und gab sich große Mühe ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken. „Marron, bitte. Du darfst nichts falsches denken." Chiaki war nahe am Verzweifeln. Ihr Anblick raubte ihm nun endgültig den letzten Funken an Verstand. Sie war ihm so nahe wie schon lange nicht mehr, doch alles an ihr zeigte ihm, wie weit sie sich von ihm entfernt hatte. Ihre Augen sprachen Bände und was er darin sah machte ihm große angst. Sie stand regungslos da, sichtlich darum bemüht die Tränen zurückzuhalten und dennoch lag in ihren Blicken eine Kälte, wie er sie nie zuvor bei ihr gesehen hatte. Hilflos griff er nach ihr, schlang die Arme um sie und drückte sie so fest an sich, dass ihr beinahe die Luft wegblieb. Wie sehr hatte er diese Nähe zu ihr vermisst. Jahrelang war sie ihm verwehrt geblieben und nun hielt er sie endlich im Arm, konnte die Weichheit ihres Körpers spüren, den Duft ihres Haares riechen, sie einfach nur halten. Nie zuvor war ihm bewusst gewesen wie sehr er eigentlich unter der Trennung gelitten hatte, erst jetzt, nachdem er sie leibhaftig spürte fühlte er all die Schmerzen, die ihm seit ihrer Abreise das Leben zu Hölle gemacht hatten.  
  
All die Kraft, die sie dafür aufgewandt hatte stark zu bleiben schwanden dahin, als sich seine Arme um sie legten. Sie fühlte die Wärme seines Körpers und die Geborgenheit, die sie dabei immer verspürte machten ihr deutlich, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Beinahe hätte sie all ihre Wut und die Enttäuschung über sein Verhalten vergessen, doch mit letzter Kraft sammelte sie die letzten klaren Gedanken. Wütend stieß sie ihn von sich. Mit tränenerstickter Stimme schrie ihn an: „Wag es nie wieder mich anzufassen!" Der Schmerz in seinen Augen hätte sie beinahe schwach gemacht, doch sie entsann sich in letzter Sekunde. „Marron, das mit Yashiro hast du missverstanden." Versuchte er sich zu verteidigen, aber Marron's eiskalter Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen. „Es ist mir egal, hörst du! Es ist mir ALLES egal! Vielleicht ist das noch das kleinste Übel, Chiaki." Marron konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. All die Wut und die Enttäuschung, all der Schmerz übermannten sie. „Ich habe all die Jahre vergeblich auf irgend eine Nachricht von dir gewartet. Ich habe gelitten, weil ich mir nicht dessen bewusst war, was ich falsch gemacht haben könnte. Ich habe mich verflucht dafür, dass ich Japan verlassen habe und jeden Tag musste ich mir selbst die Frage stellen, ob es richtig war, was ich getan habe. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst und jeden Tag darauf gehofft, dass du wenigstens einen einzigen Brief schreiben oder mich einmal anrufen würdest, aber das hast du nicht getan. Du hast mir einmal versprochen mich nie wieder zu verletzen, aber... das hast du getan. Ich kam hierher mit dem festen Vorsatz um diese Liebe zu kämpfen, weil ich der Meinung war, dass du sicherlich Gründe für dein Verhalten hättest. Seit Tagen verkrieche ich mich in meiner Wohnung, aus angst dir zu begegnen, aus angst, dass du mich abweisen würdest. Aber jetzt... jetzt ist mir alles egal. Hörst du, es ist mir EGAL!" Ihre Stimme hatte sich zu einem hysterischen Geschrei erhoben und Marron erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr. Ihre Nerven lagen völlig blank, doch sie würde keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Sie würde dies hier zu ende bringen, selbst wenn der stechende Schmerz in ihrer Brust sie fast schon wahnsinnig machte. „Du brauchst dich vor mir nicht mehr zu rechtfertigen." Fuhr sie nun etwas ruhiger fort, während sie versuchte ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Ich werde nach Miyako's Hochzeit zurückfliegen und nur ihr zuliebe werde ich versuchen mit dir auszukommen, soweit ich kann, aber ich will von dir nichts mehr wissen. Ich bin diese Tragödie leid, Chiaki und ich werde das tun was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen." Marron riss sich los, als Chiaki versuchte sie am Handgelenk festzuhalten. Sie ging mit bedacht langsamen Schritten auf die Treppen zu, dann hielt sie inne. Ohne sich auch nur nach ihm umzudrehen fügte sie mit heiserer Stimme hinzu: „Dieses Kapitel ist endgültig abgeschlossen."  
  
Kapitel VI  
  
Marron's Worte hatten Chiaki hart getroffen, aber er konnte sie verstehen und er war selbst schuld an seiner Misere. „Was bin ich für ein Idiot!" schalt er sich lautstark. Was hatte er denn erwartet, etwa dass sie ihm glücklich in die Arme fallen würde, nachdem was er sich geleistet hatte. Er hatte sie damals ja nicht einmal am Flughafen verabschiedet. Seufzend ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen. Nicht nur das ihn diese dämliche Wand, auf die er vorhin seine ganze Wut abreagiert hatte, von Marron trennte, nein sie hatte ihm bildlich die Tür in ihr Herz vor der Nase zugeschlagen und das nur, weil er geglaubt hatte seine damalige Handlung wäre richtig gewesen. Tja und wäre es nicht schon genug gewesen, glaubte sie auch noch ernsthaft, dass er wieder mit Yashiro zusammen war. Ausgerechnet Yashiro, die nun schon seit mehr als einem Jahr glücklich mit Kagura zusammen war. „Verdammt! Chiaki, du Vollidiot." Immer wieder kehrte die Erinnerung an Marron's eiskalte Blicke zurück. Alles hätte er ertragen, aber die Kälte, die er ihr entgegenbrachte war nicht zum aushalten. Das ganze lag nun schon fünf Tage zurück und wie sie es gesagt hatte, war Marron in Miyako's Gegenwart ihm gegenüber recht höflich und sehr distanziert, doch das war für ihn noch unerträglicher. Alles andere war besser, aber diese Gleichgültig machte ihm zu schaffen.  
  
„Verflucht noch mal, was soll dass." Fest entschlossen einen erneuten Versuch zu einer Aussprache zu starten marschierte er nach draußen. Vor Marron's Tür jedoch kamen ihm wieder Zweifel, ob er das richtige tat. Bestimmt würde sie ihn nur wieder beschimpfen und hinausschmeißen, aber er fürchtete sich mehr davor, dass sie ihn nur mit Gleichgültigkeit strafen würde. ‚Das Risiko muss ich wohl eingehen.' Dachte er, war davon aber weniger überzeugt, dann klopfte er mit zittrigen Händen an.  
  
Marron telefonierte gerade mit ihrer Mutter, als es an der Tür klopfte. Schnell verabschiedete sie sich und eilte in die Diele, im Glauben, Miyako würde draußen stehen, umso größer war ihr Erstauen, als sie Chiaki sah. Ihre Überraschung war zu groß, als dass sie schnell reagieren konnte. Chiaki stemmte die Hand gegen die Tür und zwang Marron somit ihn reinzulassen. Wütend drehte sie ihm ohne ein Wort den Rücken zu und stapfte grollend in die Wohnung. Seine Aufdringlichkeit brachte sie geradezu zu Weißglut und vergeblich darum bemüht ihre Wut zu unterdrücken flüchtete sie in ihr Zimmer. Chiaki konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er hatte ihre Reaktion gesehen und nun war er sich sicher, dass er ihr alles andere als egal war. Er folgte ihr, musste jedoch an der verschlossen Türe halt machen. „Marron, komm schon." Bat er sie in seiner gewohnt lässigen Art, aber er erntete nur Schweigen. „Bitte lass mich doch rein. Ich möchte nur mit dir reden." Wieder keine Antwort. ‚Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich dich nicht zum Sprechen bringe.' Dachte er, dann setzte er zu einem erneuten Versuch an. „Komm schon, Süße." „Ich bin nicht deine Süße!" tönte es verärgert hinter der Türe. Chiaki lachte insgeheim. Immerhin hatte sie reagiert. Diese Taktik musste er wohl weiterbehalten, wenn er wollte dass sie rauskam. Marron hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Dieser Kerl verstand es doch immer wieder das sie die Kontrolle über sich verlor. „Mach jetzt endlich auf, Marron." Pah, dachte sie, nicht im Traum würde ihr das einfallen. Sie hatte ihm alles gesagt was es zu sagen gab und nun sollte er sie endlich in Ruhe lassen. „Wenn du nicht gleich aufmachst, dann trete ich die Türe ein!" Erschrocken fuhr Marron hoch. „Das wagst du nicht!" schrie sie auf und im selben Moment hielt sie sich die Hand vor dem Mund. Schon wieder. Er hatte sie wieder unfreiwillig zum Sprechen gebracht, dabei wollte sie ihn doch ignorieren. Dieser Mistkerl! Langsam merkte sie, wie die Wut auf ihn in ihr wieder hochstieg. Chiaki stand hämisch grinsend vor der verschlossenen Türe, sich darüber im klaren, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie ihm wutschnaubend die Tür öffnen würde. „Marron, nun benimm dich nicht, als wärst du im Kindergarten und mach..." „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du verdammter Idiot!" Mit hochrotem Kopf stand sie nun vor ihm und in ihren Augen braute sich ein Sturm zusammen. Es fiel Chiaki schwer sein Lachen zurückzuhalten. Die Fähigkeit Marron auf die Spitze der Weißglut zu treiben hatte er noch immer nicht verlernt. „Du bist süß, wenn du wütend bist." Säuselte er lächelnd, in der Gewissheit, dass darauf wieder eine bitterböse Antwort folgen würde, aber das war ihm allemal lieber als ihr Schweigen. „Sag mal, hast du sie nicht mehr alle!" Marron war nahe am Verzweifeln. All ihre Vorsätze ihn wie Luft zu behandeln lösten sich Rauch auf. Dieser Kerl verstand es wirklich auf das Volltrefflichste sie aus der Reserve zu locken und das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. „Hör mich doch wenigstens an." „Nein. Es ist alles gesagt." „DU hast alles gesagt. In deinem Redefluss hast du mir überhaupt nicht mal die Möglichkeit gegeben die ganze Sache zu erklären." „Ich habe genug von deinen jämmerlichen Erklärungen. Ich will davon nichts mehr hören und nun geh endlich." „Ich denke im Traum nicht daran." Und um seiner Worte Ausdruck zu verleihen versetzte er ihr einen gekonnten Schubs, dass sie rücklings auf ihr Bett fiel. Schnell trat er ein, sperrte hastig ab und steckte den Schlüssel in die Hosentasche. Marron sah in entsetzt an. Lässig lehnte er sich an die Tür und verschränkte die Arme. „So" meinte er grinsend „jetzt wirst du mir gefälligst zuhören, wenn du hier raus willst." „Wie kannst du es nur wagen..." „Du bist wirklich zuckersüß." Nicht im entferntesten von ihren giftigen Blicken beeindruckt lächelte er sie verschmitzt an. Er sah ihr richtig an, wie der Ärger in ihr wuchs und das amüsierte ihn. ‚Nein, so gleichgültig wie du es gerne haben würdest bin ich dir nicht, Marron Kusakabe.' Dachte er siegessicher und fuhr fort sie in seiner alten Playboy-Manier, wie sie es immer nannte, weiter zu verärgern.  
  
Marron hatte nun vollends die Kontrolle verloren. Wütend beschimpfte sie ihn, doch er stand nur unbeeindruckt da und hatte dieses Grinsen im Gesicht, dass das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Nach einer Zeit wurde ihr schließlich bewusst, dass er genau das erreichen wollte, doch ihre Erkenntnis kam zu spät. Sie war bereits in Rage und es war ihr nicht mehr möglich sich zu beruhigen, durch das Brennen in ihren Augen spürte sie, dass sie vor lauter Wut angefangen hatte zu weinen. „Chiaki, bitte..." ihre Stimme klang resignierend. „ich will nur noch meine Ruhe." „Und genau die wirst du kriegen, aber erst wenn du mich angehört hast, vorher werde ich nicht gehen und du kannst toben solange du willst. Ich werde nicht eher gehen. Nun, was ist?" Marron blieb regungslos auf der Bettkante sitzen, unfähig auch nur einen Ton hervor zu bringen. Chiaki sah dies als Aufforderung an. Er straffte sich, während er seine Gedanken sammelte. „Marron, das mit Yashiro ist ein absolutes Missverständnis. Du hast die Situation völlig falsch interpretiert." Marron hob ihren Kopf. Durch ihre tränenverschleierten Augen erkannte Chiaki jedoch, dass sie scheinbar noch immer nicht gewillt war ihm zu glauben. Sie brauchte dazu nichts zu sagen, er sah es ihr an und nun war es an ihm wütend zu werden. „Verflucht noch mal!" Krachend landete seine Faust gegen das Holz der Türe. „Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so verdammt stur sein. Wenn du mir an dem Tag auch nur eine Sekunde zugehört hättest, dann hätten wir uns all den Ärger ersparen können, aber nein, Madam muss ihren Dickschädel durchsetzen." „Was..." Seine wütende Stimme hatte sie in die Realität zurückgeholt. Das letzte mal als sie uns so wütend gesehen hatte, lag lange zurück. Damals, so entsann sie sich, ging es auch um seine Beziehung zu Yashiro, es war am Tag des großen Turniers. Konnte es sein, dass sie genau wie damals auch diesmal wieder einem Irrtum unterlegen war. „Oh nein, Fräulein, kein Wort will ich von dir hören. Du wirst mir jetzt verdammt noch mal zuhören oder ich vergesse mich." Entrüstet sprang Marron auf, wollte gerade zurückkontern, doch der Blick aus seinen Augen rieten ihr zu schweigen. „Yashiro ist seit über einem Jahr glücklich mit Kagura zusammen und es lag nicht mal im entferntesten in meinem Interesse an dieser Situation etwas zu ändern. Wir hatten uns an diesem Tag verabredet und das einzige, wobei du uns überrascht hast, war die Tatsache, dass unser Gespräch sich um dich drehte." Marron sah ihn perplex an. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Doch es änderte trotzdem nichts an der Tatsache, dass er jahrelang nichts von sich hatte hören lassen und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, so musste sie zugeben, dass dies auch der eigentliche Grund war, warum sie so wütend auf ihn war. „Das tut mir leid." Marron warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Ihre entwaffnende Ehrlichkeit nahm ihm allen Wind aus den Segeln, doch der Frieden währte nicht lange. „Trotz allem ändert es nichts an der Tatsache, dass du all die Jahre nicht ein einziges mal auf meine Briefe oder Anrufe geantwortet hast und das kann und will ich dir nicht verzeihen." Auf das, was als nächstes folgte war Marron nicht vorbereitet und um so größer war ihr Erstaunen, als er auf sie zuging und sich bedrohlich vor ihr aufbaute. Wortlos packte er sie an der Hand, zog sie hoch und umfasste ihre Taille. Marron stemmte ihre Hand gegen seine Brust, doch abrupt zog sie sie zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Diese Berührung brachten ihre eh schon verwirrten Gefühle völlig durcheinander. Sie fühlte seine Nähe und immer mehr wuchs in ihr die Unsicherheit. Sie brauchte sich nichts vormachen, noch immer fühlte sie sich von ihm angezogen und genau das machte es ihr so schwierig ihn zu vergessen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, in ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wild durcheinander. Wie betäubt stand sie da, unfähig auch nur ein Wort hervorzubringen, geschweige denn dem Blick seiner wunderschönen braunen Augen zu entgehen. Plötzlich wurde sie unsanft hochgehoben und wie ein nasser Sack warf Chiaki sie auf seine Schulter. „Chiaki, lass mich sofort runter." Protestierte sie, trommelte wie wild mit der Faust gegen seinen Rücken, doch er ignorierte ihr Gezeter, schloss die Tür auf und machte sich auf dem Weg in seine Wohnung. Er trug sie bis in sein Schlafzimmer, sperrte auch hier erst die Türe ab, bevor er sie endlich wieder runterließ.  
  
„Was zum Teufel bezweckst du damit?" fauchte Marron ihn wütend an. Chiaki überhörte sie einfach, ging zur Kommode neben seinem Bett und öffnete die Schublade. Marron's Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, was da zum Vorschein kam. All ihre Briefe lagen sorgfältig darin aufbewahrt. Er holte einen Stapel von Kuverts hervor und warf sie auf das Bett. Marron hielt angesichts dessen, was sich ihrem Auge bot, erstaunt die Luft an. Da lagen tatsächlich ein Haufen an sie adressierter Briefe, sie waren sogar schon frankiert und sie trugen eindeutig Chiaki's Handschrift. „Was..." Chiaki erhob die Hand und bat sie damit zu schweigen. „Ich weiß, es war ein Fehler, dir diese Brief vorzuenthalten, aber du solltest wissen, dass ich nie aufgehört habe dich zu lieben, auch wenn du an diese Gefühle zweifelst! Lies sie wenn du willst oder wirf sie weg, das liegt an dir. Es war falsch was ich getan habe, ich gebe es zu, aber ich war der Meinung richtig gehandelt zu haben. ‚Ich werde stets tun was ich für richtig halte das, was mir am wichtigsten erscheint und wovon ich überzeugt bin' , erinnerst du dich?" Ja sie erinnerte sich an diese Worte, denn es waren ihre eigenen gewesen. „Nun, Marron, ich habe das getan wovon ich überzeugt war und wenn ich dir dadurch wehgetan habe, dann tut es mir leid, aber ich liebe dich nach wie vor und dich zu verletzen war das letzte was ich wollte. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen." Mit diesen Worten ging er zur Tür, sperrte sie auf und verschwand dahinter. „Chiaki..."  
  
Marron blickte sich verwirrt um. Seine Worte hallten ihr noch lange in den Ohren, schließlich fasste sie sich wieder und sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen und der Raum weckte in ihr Erinnerungen. Ihre Blicke glitten durch den ganzen Raum und blieben schließlich an der Wand über seinem Bett hängen. Fassungslos starrte sie auf die sauber ausgeschnittenen Zeitungsartikel, die er angepinnt hatte. Es waren alles Artikel von ihr, teilweise sogar mit Bildern. Marron musste schwer schlucken, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm auf der Stelle nachgelaufen und hätte sich für alles entschuldigt, denn eigentlich hätte sie wissen müssen, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte und sein Verhalten hatte bestimmt einen Grund. Verwirrt setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und griff mit zitternden Händen nach den Briefen. Es mussten an die über fünfzig gewesen sein. Vorsichtig machte sie eines von ihnen auf und begann zu lesen.  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen las sie liebevollen Zeilen, die Chiaki verfasst hatte. Sie waren voller Sehnsucht und Marron konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sehr er unter der Trennung gelitten haben musste. Sie hatte ihm all die Jahre unrecht getan und doch fand sie noch immer keine Erklärung für sein Verhalten.  
  
Es musste bereits weit nach Mitternacht gewesen sein, als Chiaki wieder in seine Wohnung ging. Er war die ganze Zeit spazieren gewesen, hatte versucht einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, nur um festzustellen, dass es nichts half. Betrübt schloss er die Türe auf. In der Wohnung war es dunkel, also musste Marron schon gegangen sein. Schwermütig ging er in die Küche, nahm sich etwas zu trinken und wollte sich gerade ins Wohnzimmer setzen, als er in seinem Schlafzimmer das Licht bemerkte. Sein Herz begann verdächtig schnell zu schlagen je mehr er sich der Tür näherte. Langsam drückte er die Klinke nach unten und spähte hinein. Zu seiner größten Verblüffung fand er Marron auf seinem Bett zusammengekauert vor. Sie lag auf der Decke und um sich herum all seine offenen Brief, einen hielt sie sogar noch in der Hand. Er trat näher heran und sah das sie eingeschlafen war doch er bemerkte die Tränenspuren auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Anblick zog ihm das Herz zusammen. Sie wirkte so hilflos und schutzbedürftig und am liebsten hätte er sich selbst geohrfeigt für das, was er ihr zugemutet hatte. Er beugte sich vorsichtig über sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, er konnte einfach nicht anders. Behutsam löste er ihre Finger von dem Blatt Papier, das sie fest umklammert hielt und sammelte die restlichen Briefe ein, legte sie auf einen Stapel und wandte sich dann wieder Marron zu. Sie schlief noch immer. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie das ganze ziemlich mitgenommen, denn sie wachte auch nicht auf, als Chiaki sie vorsichtig bis auf die Unterwäsche entkleidete und ihr ein T-Shirt von ihm überzog. Sanft hob er sie hoch und deckte sie zu. Lächelnd betrachtete er ihr schlafendes Gesicht und wieder begann sein Herzschlag gefährlich laut zu schlagen. Sie hatte sich in all den Jahren nicht verändert, dachte er bei sich und erschrak angesichts der Gefühle, die sich in seinem Inneren abspielten. Sie war noch immer so schön wie er sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Obwohl sie ihm in diesem Moment sehr nahe war, spürte er den stechenden Schmerz in der Brust, bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nach Miyako's Hochzeit wieder unerreichbar für ihn werden würde, wenn sie es nicht jetzt schon war. Von seinen wirren Gefühlen übermannt riss er sich unwirsch von ihrem Anblick los und wollte gerade zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehen, als sich ihre Hand um sein Handgelenk legte. „Chiaki..." hauchte sie schlaftrunken. Sie brachte nur mit großer Mühe ihre müden Augen auf und der Blick dem sie ihm schenkte verursachten eine Achterbahnfahrt in seiner Bauchgegend. „Bitte... bleib bei mir." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Raunen, dann schlossen sich ihre Lider auch wieder. Sich nicht darüber im Klaren, ob sie eigentlich gewusst hatte um was sie ihn da gerade gebeten hatte, entschloss er sich trotzdem bereitwillig ihrem Wunsch folge zu leisten, was sich als ein großer Fehler erwies, denn er brachte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu. Ihre vertraute Nähe verunsicherte ihn und erst recht weil er nicht deuten konnte, ob sie ihm nun verziehen hatte oder nicht. Erst gegen Morgengrauen fand er endlich den langersehnten Schlaf und das erste mal in all den Jahren wurde er nicht von sehnsuchtgeplagten Träumen heimgesucht.  
  
Langsam schlug Marron die Augen auf. Es brauchte eine Zeit, bis sie überhaupt erfasste, wo sie sich befand. Sie spürte Chiaki's Arme um sich und diese Gewissheit brachte sie in keinster Weise aus der Fassung. Sie blieb noch eine Weile regungslos legen, dann befreite sie sich behutsam aus seiner Umarmung und schlich leise aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Sie hatte gestern Abend, während sie all seine Brief gelesen hatte nachgedacht und immer wieder versucht den Grund für sein Verhalten herauszubekommen. Nachdem sie schließlich jeden einzelnen Brief mindestens zweimal gelesen hatte, war sie zu einem Entschluss gekommen und sie fragte sich noch immer, wie sie die ganze Zeit nur so blind gewesen sein konnte.  
  
Schlaftrunken blickte Chiaki sich um und bemerkte, dass er allein in seinem Bett lag. Marron, schoss es ihm durch denn Kopf und beeilte sich aus dem Bett zu kommen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, fast als hätte er angst, dass er Marron nicht mehr in der Wohnung vorfinden würde, doch der Duft von frischem Kaffee überzeugten ihn vom Gegenteil. Er sah sich um und erblickte Marron auf dem Balkon. Als hätte sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkt drehte sie sich abrupt um. Sie hatte wieder geweint. Bei ihrem Anblick spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust. Es war wie damals, als er sie im Dunkeln gefunden hatte, die Augen voller Tränen. Er hatte schon damals das Gefühl gehabt sie beschützen zu müssen und so war es auch diesmal. Sie sah so verletzlich aus und das alles wegen ihm. Er machte sich in diesem Augenblick die größten Vorwürfe. Wie hatte er es soweit kommen lassen können. Wie konnte er ihr nur so weh tun. „Chiaki..." ihre Stimme zitterte, doch Marron nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. Sie straffte ihren Körper, ging hinein und schritt mit bedacht langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu. Sie blieb eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt, wischte sich die Tränen ab und hob stolz ihren Kopf. Chiaki sog hörbar die Luft ein. Es fiel ihm schwer sich zu beherrschen. Am liebsten hätte er sie gepackt und sie zu sich gezogen. Sie einfach an sich gedrückt sie geküsst. Stattdessen versteifte er sich und seine Blicke sprachen Bände. Sie war so voller Anmut und trotz ihrer Verletzlichkeit strahlte so viel Würde und Stolz aus. Ihre Haare reichten ihr mittlerweile bis zur Taille und die ungebändigten Strähnen verliehen ihrem Aussehen eine anziehende Wildheit, die ihn immer mehr in ihren Bann zog. Sie war älter geworden, hatte sich verändert, so wie er sich in den Jahren verändert hatte, doch sie war noch immer das Mädchen, dass er vor vielen Jahren kennen und lieben gelernt hatte, dass Mädchen, dass für ihn die Welt bedeutete.  
  
„Früher hatte ich angst. Angst Gefühle zuzulassen und zu vertrauen." Marron ließ sich von Chiaki's tiefen Blicken nicht irritieren und fuhr mit fester Stimme fort: „Ich wollte mutig sein, doch ich war es nicht. Ich war immer allein und ich habe gelernt meine Einsamkeit zu verbergen, in dem ich vorgab stark zu sein ohne mir dessen bewusst zu sein, dass ich mich selbst belog. Doch dann kamst du.... Du hast mein Herz erleuchtet, mir die Angst und die Einsamkeit genommen. Du hast mich geliebt und mir den Mut gegeben mein Herz zu öffnen. Durch dich habe ich gelernt zu lieben. Du hast mich beschützt, mir das Gefühl gegeben Berge versetzen zu können und du hast mich geliebt. Du warst immer für mich da. Durch dich kenne ich die Bedeutung des Wortes Liebe. Sie bedeutet Vertrauen und sie gibt den Menschen Mut." Chiaki wollte gerade darauf antworten, doch Marron's entschlossener Blick verriet ihm, dass sie ihm noch eine Menge zu sagen hatte. „Zuerst wusste ich nicht warum du mir nicht geschrieben hast, warum du nichts hast von dir hören lassen. Ich dachte du hättest mich vergessen, hättest aufgehört mich zu lieben und ich traute mich nicht zu dir, aus angst abgewiesen zu werden, doch jetzt weiß ich, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Ich vertraue dir, weil ich dich liebe und ich weiß, dass du das alles nur tust, weil du mich liebst."  
  
„Marron..." „Nein, hör mich bitte an. Ich weiß, dass du mehr darunter gelitten hast mir nicht zu schreiben, als ich. Ich habe erkannt, dass du nur aus Rücksicht zu mir den Abstand gewahrt hast. Du hast damals gesehen wie glücklich ich war wieder mit meinen Eltern zusammen zu sein und du wolltest mir dieses Glück nicht nehmen, selbst wenn es für dich das größte Opfer war, mich gehen zu lassen. Du wolltest nicht, dass ich das gleiche durchmachen musste wie früher, dass ich wieder einsam gewesen wäre, darum bist du auch nicht zum Flughafen gekommen. Du wusstest, dass ich spätestens da meine Entscheidung rückgängig gemacht hätte, wenn du da gewesen wärst, doch mein Glück ging dir über alles."  
  
Marron machte eine Pause. Während sie gesprochen hatte, hatte Chiaki sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen und Marron musste sich überwinden ihm nicht sofort um den Hals zu fallen. Zuerst musste sie ihm das sagen, was sie schon von Anfang an hätte tun müssen.  
  
„Chiaki... ich bin nicht so schwach wie du annimmst, denn du gibst mir all die Kraft und den Mut glücklich zu sein. Du brauchst mich nicht ständig zu beschützen, denn mehr als deinen Schutz brauche ich deine... Liebe. Merkst du denn nicht, dass ich nicht mehr die einsame Marron bin? Ich liebe meine Eltern, aber du warst es, der mich aus dieser Einsamkeit befreit hat. Ich habe immer nur an mich gedacht und dabei die Gefühle des Menschen vergessen, an dem mir am meisten liegt. Nachts habe ich oft auf das Meer geblickt und an dich gedacht. Ich wollte ein Wind sein... damit ich über den Ozean gleiten und in deiner Nähe sein konnte. Ich wollte bei dir sein, weil du mein Leben bist."  
  
„Marron..." unfähig eine Antwort zu geben blickte Chiaki sie nur gerührt an. Er hatte erwartet dass sie toben würde, hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm Vorwürfe machen würde, weil er sie so sehr verletzt hatte, doch damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Bitte Chiaki... verzeih mir. Ich... ich will nur bei dir sein. Bitte lass mich bei dir bleiben."  
  
Überglücklich schloss Chiaki seine Freundin in die Arme. Sie hatte es wieder einmal geschafft ihn mit einer ganz neuen Seite ihrer Persönlichkeit zu überraschen. Er hatte wirklich immer angenommen, dass sie beschützt werden müsste, um nie mehr verletzt zu werden und doch hatte sie ihm gezeigt, wie stark sie war. Ja, mehr als seinen Schutz würde er ihr seine Liebe geben.  
  
„Gott, Marron wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast." hauchte er ihr zärtlich ins Ohr. Er konnte sein Glück noch gar nicht fassen. Sie hatte ihm tatsächlich verziehen und das schönste war, sie hatte wirklich erkannt, warum er all das getan hatte, diese Tatsache machte ihm immer deutlicher, wie vertraut sie ihm war. Marron löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, was Chiaki dazu veranlasste zu protestieren, doch sie erstickte jedes Wort mit einem Kuss im Keim. Er erwiderte diesen Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die mehr als tausend Wörter bedurften, um ihr all die Sehnsucht zu beschreiben, die er empfunden hatte. Wie Ertrinkende klammerten sie sich aneinander, unfähig auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Marron spürte die Wärme seiner Lippen, fühlte seinen raschen Herzschlag an ihrer Brust und seine Nähe benebelte ihren letzten Funken an Verstand. Immer fester presste Chiaki sie an sich und unbewusst zog er sie rückwärts in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. Seine Sehnsucht nach ihr war kaum noch auszuhalten und alles in ihm schrie danach diese schmerzenden Gefühle zu stillen. Sanft aber bestimmt löste sich Marron schließlich von seinen Lippen. Ihr Blick war verschleiert und der Glanz in ihren Augen entfachten Chiaki's ungestillte Begierde. „Marron..." hauchte er sehnsuchtsvoll und seine brauen Augen verdunkelten sich vor Leidenschaft. Marron befreite sich nur mühsam aus seine Umarmung. Zu gerne hätte er seiner unausgesprochenen Bitte folge geleistet, aber sie entsann sich den wichtigen Dingen, schließlich hatten sie noch den ganzen Abend für sich. Chiaki versuchte bereits wieder nach ihr zu greifen, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich zurückzog. „Chiaki, nicht." Ihre Stimme zitterte. Ihr wäre nichts lieber gewesen als da weiter zu machen wo sie aufgehört hatten, aber sie versuchte hart zu bleiben. „Marron, ich sehne sich so sehr nach dir. Marron..." Seine samtene Stimme verursachten ihr eine Gänsehaut. Wortlos nahm sie den verdutzten jungen Mann bei der Hand und führte ihn ins Badezimmer. Vor der Dusche drehte sie sich zu ihm um und schlang seine Arme um seinen Hals, presste ihre Lippen erneut auf seine und küsste ihn mit einer solchen Intensität, dass er endgültig die Beherrschung verlor, umso größer war seine Entrüstung, als sie sich erneut von ihm löste und bevor er überhaupt wahrnehmen konnte was Marron im Begriff war zu tun, spürte er auch schon den eiskalten Strahl der Dusche, die ihn traf. Marron lachte laut auf bei seinem entgleisenden und gleichzeitig entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Hahaha, das tut mir leid, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du das nötig hattest." Meinte sie entschuldigend. „Verdammt, Marron..." „Ich sag es nur ungern, Chiaki, aber es ist bereits weit nach Mittag und soweit ich mich entsinnen kann erwartet dein Vater dich schon seit mehr als zwei Stunden im Krankenhaus." Fluchend schob er Marron beiseite. Scheinbar war er wieder bei Verstand. Seine Freundin warf ihm nur ein schelmisches Lächeln zu und verschwand dann nach draußen, damit er sich in Ruhe fertig machen konnte.  
  
Kapitel VII  
  
Kaiki wollte gerade zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen, die sich gewachsen hatte, doch bei dem Anblick seines Sohnes verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Fröhlich pfeifend spazierte Chiaki in sein Büro und entschuldigte sich gut gelaunt für sein zu spätes kommen, aber er wäre einfach nicht aus dem Bett gekommen. „Sag mal, hast du Drogen genommen oder wie darf ich dein Verhalten interpretieren." Grinsend antwortete Chiaki seinem Vater: „So was ähnliches. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss arbeiten. Ich habe heute noch einiges vor." Kaiki konnte nur noch verständnislos den Kopf schütteln. „Man könnte fast meinen er hätte seine Tage, bei dieser Launenhaftigkeit." Hatte er mehr zu sich gesprochen, doch da traf ihn auch schon eine Zeitung auf dem Kopf. „Das habe ich gehört." Tönte es fröhlich aus Chiaki's Richtung.  
  
Gegen sechs Uhr abends klopfte jemand an das Direktoratsbüro des Krankenhaus. Kaiki bat den Besucher herein und fand schließlich den Grund für die gute Laune seines Sohnes heraus. Marron stand freudestrahlend vor ihm und grüßte ihn herzlich. „Marron, Kind was für eine Überraschung." Er erhob sich ruckartig und ging auf sie zu, dann hielt er sie um Armeslänge von sich und beäugte sie eingehend. „Du bist richtig erwachsen geworden, mein Gott, wie die Zeit vergeht und du bist noch schöner, als ich dich in Erinnerung hatte. Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?" Verlegen blickte Marron zu Boden und räusperte sich. „Nun, ich bin gekommen, um Chiaki abzuholen. Wir sind für heute Abend noch mit dem Brautpaar verabredet." Kaiki lachte. „Jetzt verstehe ich auch Chiaki's gute Laune. Wie es scheint hat sich zwischen euch wieder alles eingerenkt." Marron nickte stumm und blickte ihn lächelnd an. Sie hatte schon damals die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Chiaki und seinem Vater bemerkt und musste erstaunt feststellen, dass man sie jetzt kaum noch von einander unterscheiden konnte. „Er wird sicher gleich wieder gekommen. Er ist nur kurz zu Kagura. Aber nimm doch derweil platz. Ich würde mich sehr über einen kurzen Plausch mit dir freuen." Marron setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch und beantwortete geduldig seine Fragen. „So, dann wirst du also wieder zurück in die Staaten fliegen?" „Nun ja, dass hatte ich eigentlich geplant, aber die ganze Situation hat sich ein wenig geändert." Kaiki nickte verständnisvoll. Es war überhaupt nicht nötig ihm näheres zu erklären. Als er Marron's nachdenkliche Miene bemerkte, trat er zu ihr hin und ergriff ihre Hände. „Wie ich Chiaki kenne wird er von deinen Plänen nicht besonders begeistert sein, wenn er erfährt dass du seinetwillen dein Studium an dieser Elite-Uni abbrichst." Marron's Schweigen sagte ihm alles. „Bitte sag ihm nichts davon, Kaiki-san. Ich werde mit ihm darüber reden, sobald der ganze Stress sich mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen gelegt hat." „Aber wo denkst du hin. Ich werde mich davor hüten mich in solchen Dingen einzumischen." Dankbar lächelte Marron ihn an.  
  
„Vater." Chiaki war hereingekommen und die Szene die sich ihm bot weckten seine Eifersucht. Mit großen Schritten ging er auf die beiden zu, legte einen Arm besitzergreifend um Marron und entriss die junge Frau seinem Vater. „Chiaki, was soll das." Entrüstet versuchte sich Marron von seiner Umklammerung zu befreien, doch zwecklos, war erst einmal seine Eifersucht geweckt, musste man vor ihm in Deckung gehen. Kaiki lachte nur, denn schließlich war er mit der besitzergreifenden Art seines Sohnes nur zu gut bekannt, vor allem wenn es um Marron ging. „Nun sei doch nicht so. Ich habe zwar um ihre Hand angehalten, aber sie meinte..." Wieder traf Kaiki eine Zeitung auf dem Kopf. Wortlos zerrte Chiaki seine Freundin zur Tür. Diese konnte sich nur noch zwischen Tür und Angel vom Direktor des Krankenhauses verabschieden. Als die Tür langsam ins Schloss glitt, blickte Kaiki noch lange gedankenverloren ins Leere. Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen, denn er wusste nur zu gut, wie viel Chiaki dieses Mädchen bedeutete.  
  
„Wieso ausgerechnet heute Abend?" Mürrisch stand Chiaki an der Badezimmertür seiner Wohnung und sah Marron dabei zu, wie sie sich die Haare hochsteckte. „Chiaki, die beiden werden in acht Tagen heiraten und davor gibt es noch eine Menge vorzubereiten. Wir gehen doch nur Essen und es fände es schön mal wieder mit den beiden etwas zu unternehmen, außerdem habe ich Yamato schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." Bei der Erwähnung von dem Namen des Bräutigams verfinsterte sich Chiaki's Miene. „Gott, Chiaki" rügte Marron ihn, dabei warf sie ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick im Spiegel zu. „musst du eigentlich in jedem Mann einen Rivalen sehen? Yamato ist mit Miyako verlobt, vergiss das bitte nicht." „Und vergiss du bitte auch nicht, dass er mal in dich verliebt war." „War, Chiaki. Die Betonung liegt bei dem Wort ‚war'. Das liegt nun wirklich schon Jahre zurück." Eine Schnute ziehend trat er an seine Freundin heran und ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel. „Marron, wie schön du bist." Eine leichte Röte überzog Marron's Gesicht. Er kam ihr gefährlich nahe und sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Nacken spüren. Unweigerlich bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. „Chiaki, bitte lass mich hier fertig werden." Bat sie ihn flehentlich, als sie das langsam anwachsende Kribbeln am ganzen Körper verspürte, dass er mit seiner bloßen Gegenwart bei ihr verursachte. Ohne auf ihren Protest zu achten beugte er sich hinab und liebkoste ihren Hals. Seine Lippen glitten immer weiter hinab, bis zur freien Stelle ihrer Schulter. Marron bemühte sich vergeblich gegen seine Zärtlichkeiten anzukommen. In ihrem Inneren entfachte er mit seinen Liebkosungen ein gewaltiges Feuer und sie war kaum noch in der Lage sich auf den Beinen zu halten, als er plötzlich innehielt. Beinahe enttäuscht sah Marron in den Spiegel und erneut trafen sich ihre Blicke. Seine wunderschönen brauen Augen zogen sie immer tiefer in seinen Bann und sie glaubte darin zu versinken. Zärtlich strich er ihr mit den Fingerspitzen unterhalb ihres Ohres dabei flüsterte er ihr zu: „Das, meine Süße war für heute morgen." Abrupt machte er auf den Absatz kehrt und hinterließ eine völlig verdutzte Marron stehen. „Chiaki." Brummte sie säuerlich, packte die Seife, riss die Türe auf und warf das Stück in seine Richtung. Chiaki konnte sich noch im letzten Augenblick ducken und die Attacke seiner Freundin war fehlgeschlagen. Grinsend blickte er in ihre Richtung und amüsierte sich köstlich über ihre künstlich erzeugte Aufregung. „Gott bist du süß, wenn du wütend bist." Dementierte er vergnügt die Zornesröte in ihrem Gesicht und verschwand eiligst in die Küche.  
  
Gähnend rekelte sich Marron im Bett. Das gestrige Treffen mit ihren Freunden hatte sich bis spät in die Nacht hinausgezogen. Sogar Chiaki, der anfänglich wenig begeistert von der Aussicht, den Abend nicht mit ihr alleine verbringen zu können, gewesen war, hatte sich köstlich amüsiert. Sie waren erst gegen Morgengrauen wieder nach Hause gekommen. Die Erinnerungen an das was sich danach zwischen ihr und Chiaki abgespielt hatte, entlockte ihr ein seliges Lächeln. Es hatte keiner Worte zwischen ihnen bedurft, um all die Sehnsucht, unter der beide so sehr gelitten hatten, zu stillen. Immer und immer wieder verfielen sie dem Rausch ihrer Leidenschaft, bis sie schließlich total erschöpft eng aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen waren. Marron stütze ihren Kopf auf den Ellbogen und betrachtete Chiaki's schlafendes Gesicht. Das heftige Schlagen in ihrer Brust machten ihr nur zu sehr deutlich, wie sie sich erneut nach ihm sehnte. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand aus und strich ihm zärtlich, beinahe schon ehrfürchtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Diese Berührung verursachte einen angenehmen Schauer über ihren Rücken. Die Leidenschaft hatte sie erneut entfacht und es gelang ihr nicht mehr sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie wollte ihm nahe sein, ihn spüren, denn zu lange hatte sie diese Nähe entbehren müssen. Angenehm überrascht schlug Chiaki vorsichtig die Augen auf, etwas weiches hatte sich auf seine Lippen gelegt und ihn dadurch zärtlich geweckt. Er blickte geradewegs in Marron's Augen und der Glanz, der ihren Blick verdunkelte ließen sein Herz höher schlagen. Wortlos zog er sie zu sich und zeigte ihr erneut, wie sehr er sich nach ihr verzehrte.  
  
Miyako schenkte ihrer Freundin ein nachsichtiges Lächeln, so sehr sie auch Marron's Beweggründe verstand, damit würde sie einen gewaltigen Streit mit Chiaki heraufbeschwören und das war wirklich das letzte, was sie ihrer Freundin wünschte. „Mach wenigstens noch das Semester fertig, Marron." Trotzig schüttelte diese nur den Kopf und begehrte energisch auf: „Nein. Ich möchte nicht länger von ihm getrennt sein. Es war damals schon ein Fehler gewesen überhaupt zu gehen. Ich werde so etwas nicht noch einmal wiederholen, Miyako." „Was red ich eigentlich." Schmollend wandte Miyako den Blick ab und starrte mit gespieltem Interesse auf die Umgebung. „Miyako, kannst du mich denn nicht verstehen? Wie würde es dir gehen, wenn du Yamato für eine lange Zeit nicht wiedersehen könntest?" „Wie sollte es mir schon gehen." Entgegnete sie nur achselzuckend. Entrüstet fuhr Marron zusammen. „Was redest du da." Ungläubig betrachtete sie ihre Freundin, als sich diese plötzlich mit einem Gepolter erhob, die Arme auf die Hüften stemmte und sie vernichtend ansah. „Natürlich würde mir das nicht gefallen!" zischte sie erbost. „Aber Yamato ist nicht Chiaki und du müsstest eigentlich wissen, dass Chiaki niemals zulassen würde, dass du seinetwegen dein Studium in den Staaten abbrichst. Mit euch beiden hat man nichts als Ärger. Kaum das ihr endlich eine Sache bereinigt habt machst du dich schon wieder auf die Suche nach dem nächsten Streitpunkt. Verflixt, Marron hast du aus der ganzen Sache denn nichts gelernt." Marron senkte den Kopf, denn unterbewusst hatte sie längst erkannt, dass Miyako im Recht lag, aber sie würde ihre Entscheidung nicht rückgängig machen, dazu liebte sie Chiaki zu sehr. „Ihr zwei verdammten Sturköpfe. Irgendwann rennt ihr euch noch gegenseitig den Schädel ein und dann glaub ja nicht, dass ich, Miyako Toudaji den Schmutz beseitige." „Miyako, ich werde doch das Studium hier fortsetzten, ich will doch nur bei ihm sein." Der traurige Tonfall in Marron's Stimme stimmte Miyako friedlich. Langsam nahm sie wieder auf ihrem Stuhl platz und stellte verlegen fest, dass die Leute im Cafe die ganze Szene scheinbar gespannt mitverfolgt hatten. „Was gibt es da zu glotzen!" brüllte sie los. Ein Raunen ging durch die Runde und dann verstummte es. Nun galt Miyako's Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrer Freundin, die wie ein Häufchen Elend auf ihrem Platz zusammengekauert saß. „Mag ja sein," setzte sie das Gespräch nun mit einem ruhigeren Ton fort. „aber diese Elite-Uni ist die Chance für dich in der Sportgymnastik groß rauszukommen. Marron, du bist jetzt schon in Japan ein großer Star. Willst du das alles auf's Spiel setzen? Chiaki liebt dich und du weißt am besten, dass dieser Idiot lieber eine erneute Trennung auf Zeit in kauf nehmen würde, als dir diese Chance kaputt zu machen. Er läuft dir doch nicht weg, aber die Chance die sich dir jetzt bietet gibt es nur einmal und du musst sie nutzen." Auf die Gefahr hin, dass Miyako erneut einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen würde, blieb Marron eisern bei ihrer Meinung. „Ich werde das Semester noch bis zum Winter fortführen, aber dann hält mich nichts mehr davon ab mein Studium hier fortzusetzen." „Rede wenigstens vorher mit Chiaki." „Nein, das werde ich mit Sicherheit nicht tun. Ich werde nach einem halben Jahr einfach zurückkommen und ihn vor vollendeten Tatsachen stellen, dann kann er toben solange er will, denn ändern kann er danach nicht mehr." Resigniert schüttelte Miyako den Kopf angesichts soviel Sturheit. „Ihr könntet euch eine menge Leid ersparen, wenn ihr nur öfters euren Mund benützen würdet. So was nennt man Kommunikation, Marron! Menschen kommunizieren miteinander, um genau das zu verhindern, worin ihr beiden den Rekord haltet!" Der sarkastische Tonfall war nicht zu überhören, aber Marron ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern.  
  
Aufgeregt schwirrte Sakura um ihre Tochter herum. Die Hochzeitszeremonie war bereits in drei Stunden und bei den Toudaji's herrschte das größte Chaos. Während sie vergeblich versuchte das Brautkleid der zappelnden jungen Braut überzuziehen, waren Marron und Sayuri schwer damit beschäftigt Miyako zu beruhigen. Marron hatte ihre Freundin noch nie so erlebt und sie amüsierte sich köstlich über ihren aufgelösten Zustand. So kalt wie sie oft vorgab zu sein, war sie nämlich gar nicht und das machte sich jetzt besonders deutlich bemerkbar. Miyako hatte Marron's verschmitztes Gesicht gesehen und schon kam sie wieder in fahrt. „Was gibt es da so blöd zu grinsen!" fauchte sie hysterisch. „Nun hab dich doch nicht so, Miyako." Sayuri's Einmischung stachelte ihre Schwester jedoch nur noch weiter an, als es plötzlich klingelte. Erleichtert Miyako's Gezeter entkommen zu können, eilte Marron schnell zur Türe und machte auf. Bei Chiaki's Anblick verschlug es ihr buchstäblich die Sprache. Er hatte einen Smoking an und während andere Männer darin wie gestelzt wirkten, strahlte ihr Freund eine Lässigkeit aus, die sie umwarf. Charmant lächelte er sie an und gab ihr einen innigen Kuss. „Chiaki, was machst du hier?" „Ich wollte mich nur mal kurz von dir verabschieden, mein Engel. Ich muss vorher noch zu Yamato, bevor wir zur Kirche fahren." Chiaki hielt inne und blickte verdutzt in die Diele, von der er das Gekeife und Gezeter von Miyako's Stimme vernommen hatte. Marron folgte seinem Blick und zuckte schließlich unbekümmert die Achseln. „Seit Stunden gebärdet sie sich wie eine Furie. Sie ist kaum noch zu beruhigen. Sakura-san ist nahe am Verzweifeln. Du kennst ja unsere ungestüme Miyako." Chiaki lachte auf. Ja, so war Miyako eben. Er gab ihr noch einmal einen Kuss und verabschiedete sich dann mit den Worten: „Wir sehen uns dann in der Kirche." Seufzend lehnte Marron sich an den Türrahmen und blickte ihm versonnen nach, dann ging sie schließlich wieder schweren Herzens in die Höhle des Löwen, wo sie auch schon eine hysterische Braut erwartete.  
  
Liebevoll betrachtete Marron ihre Freundin im Spiegel. Sie hatte sich mit in Miyako's Zimmer zurückgezogen, um ihr in aller Ruhe eine Frisur zu verpassen. Es hatte über eine halbe Stunde gedauert, bis Marron endlich mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war. Sie hatte Miyako's Haare hochgesteckt und vereinzelte Strähnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Gekonnt drapierte Marron nun den Schleier auf ihren Kopf und verpasste ihrer Freundin mit einer weißen Rose im Haar den letzten Schliff. „Ich habe dir diese Rose angesteckt, weil sie für mich das Symbol für unsere Freundschaft ist. Eine Rose für den Stolz, den ich fühle, dich zur Freundin zu haben und weiß für die Reinheit dieser Freundschaft." Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk im Spiegel. Miyako's Blick traf sie und in ihren Augen lag ein Glanz, der Marron vor Stolz anschwellen ließ. „Du bist wunderschön, Miyako. Ich habe noch nie eine schönere Braut als dich gesehen." Verlegen räusperte Miyako sich, hielt aber den Blicken ihrer Freundin stand. Plötzlich stieg in ihr ein unwahrscheinliches Glücksgefühl hoch, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. „Miyako, was hast du?" Marron legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Ach, es ist nichts. Ich... ich bin nur so glücklich." Für Marron völlig unerwartet stand Miyako auf, drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um und schlang mit einem lauten Schluchzen ihre Arme um sie.  
  
  
  
4 Kapitel VIII  
  
Zu Tränen gerührt stand Marron nahe hinter ihrer Freundin und am liebsten hätte sie wiedereinmal vor Freude geweint. Da stand Miyako nun, an ihrer Seite Yamato und der Priester war gerade dabei den letzten Satz des Eheglöbnisses auszusprechen. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich so sehr für ihre Freundin gefreut wie an diesem Tag und es erfüllte sie mit Stolz bei ihrer Trauung dabei zu sein. Während der ganzen Zeremonie musste Marron ständig an die Vergangenheit denken und es war ihr noch immer unmöglich sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass Miyako in Zukunft die Ehefrau Yamato's sein würde. Sie musste innerlich lachen, als sie sich vorstellte, wie sich ihre Freundin wohl in diese neue Rolle einfügen würde. ‚Armer Yamato.' Dachte sie belustigt. ‚Er wird es nicht leicht haben. Bestimmt wird er es schwer haben sich gegen diesen sturen Trotzkopf durchzusetzen.' Marron wurde plötzlich von dem Klang der Kirchenorgel aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Die Trauung war zu Ende.  
  
Wie festgewachsen stand sie da und blickte verträumt dem frischgebackenen Brautpaar nach. Die Gäste erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und schritten mit gemächlichen Schritten nach draußen, um das neue Ehepaar zu feiern, doch noch immer zeigte Marron keine Reaktion. Sie stand einfach nur da und die Glücksgefühle die sie im Moment verspürte übermannten sie. „Marron..." Chiaki legte behutsam einen Arm um seine Freundin und sah sie verständnisvoll an, dann schob er sie sachte in Richtung des Ausgangs.  
  
Alle Gäste waren mittlerweile im großen Anwesen der Minazuki's eingetroffen, wo die Festlichkeit stattfand. Im ganzen Gewühl waren es Marron und Chiaki fast unmöglich überhaupt bis zum Brautpaar vorzudringen, um ihnen ihre Glückwünsche auszusprechen. Es schien eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben, bis sie sich endlich einen Weg hindurch gebahnt hatten und nun vor Miyako und Yamato standen. Freudestrahlend fiel Marron ihrer Freundin um den Hals und beglückwünschte sie überschwänglich, dann wandte sie sich an Yamato und gratulierte auch ihm auf herzlichste, nur um dann bei dem Anblick der beiden in Tränen zu versinken. „Na, also langsam reicht es mir mit dir. Soviel wie du in letzter Zeit geweint hast könntest du damit ein ganzes Land mit Wasser versorgen." Miyako's Bemerkung hätte spitz klingen sollen, doch auch ihr standen die Glückstränen in den Augen und so blieb der gewünschte Effekt aus. „Na Minazuki, da siehst du mal, was du für einen Drachen geheiratet hast." Mischte sich Chiaki in das Gespräch und amüsierte sich köstlich über Miyako's entrüstet Gesicht. „Aber jetzt ist es auch schon zu spät. Sie trägt deinen Ring am Finger und wie ich sie kenne, wirst du kein leichtes Leben mehr haben." „Glaub mir Chiaki, ich bin schon einiges gewöhnt, schließlich kenne ich meine Frau nun schon lange genug." Antwortete Yamato vergnügt und übersah dabei Miyako's Zornesröte im Gesicht, deshalb hatte er auch die Attacke nicht abwehren können, die danach folgte. Keuchend japste er nach Luft, als sich Miyako's Ellenbogen mit einer Wucht gegen seine Magengegend bohrte. Zeitgleich rammte sie Chiaki die Spitze ihres Absatzes in seine Zehen, dass dieser gellend aufschrie. „Wagt es ja nicht noch einmal auf meine Kosten Witze zu machen." Entfuhr es der jungen Braut und verschwand schmollend im Gewühl der Leute. „Das habt ihr nun davon." Mit einem Schmunzeln eilte Marron ihrer Freundin nach.  
  
Erschöpft ließ Marron sich auf die Couch fallen und versuchte mit den Emotionen klarzukommen, die sich in den letzten Stunden bei ihr angestaut hatten. Wie glücklich war Miyako gewesen, als sie und ihr frischgebackener Ehemann in die Limousine gestiegen waren und die Fahrt in ihre Flitterwochen angetreten hatten. Sie hatte sich von dem Brautpaar verabschiedet, mit der Gewissheit, dass sie beide erst wieder in ein paar Monaten sehen würde, denn ihr Rückflug in die Staaten war bereits ins fünf Tagen. Der Gedanke daran gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Chiaki hatte sich mittlerweile zu ihr gesellt und legte mit einer müden Bewegung seine langen Beine auf dem Tisch und starrte griesgrimmig auf seinen blauen Zeh und die jähe Erinnerung an den schmerzhaften Augenblick ließ ihn erneut die Schmerzen fühlen. „Das geschieht dir ganz recht." Sagte Marron vorwurfsvoll, als sie seine Blicke erriet. „Hmpf..." Beleidigt verschränkte Chiaki die Arme vor der Brust, wobei er wie üblich seine Miene verzog. Wortlos stand Marron auf und ging in die Küche, um ihm einen Eisbeutel aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Nachdem sie ihren wehleidigen Freund versorgt hatte, ging sie ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich etwas bequemeres an und schmiegte sich an Chiaki.  
  
Verträumt strich Chiaki über Marron's Haare und versuchte die Gefühle, die sich in ihm wieder rührten so gut es ging zu unterdrücken. Sie musste ja weiß Gott was von ihm halten, wenn er sich absolut nicht im Griff hatte. Aber verdammt, es war so schwierig in ihrer Nähe überhaupt klar denken zu können, geschweige denn dieses Verlangen einfach zu ignorieren. „Sag mal Chiaki, wirst du nun nach deinem Studium bei deinem Vater im Krankenhaus arbeiten?" begann Marron das Gespräch. „Wie kommst du ausgerechnet jetzt auf dieses Thema?" Ja, wirklich wie konnte sie gerade jetzt an so etwas denken, wo er doch.... „Nur so. Es interessiert mich." „Nun, so fest habe ich das noch gar nicht geplant. Zuerst möchte ich mal das Studium hinter mich bringen und dann sehe ich ja, wie es weitergehen soll. Aber höchstwahrscheinlich werde ich dieses Ziel in Angriff nehmen." „Da wird sich Kaiki-san aber freuen." „Hm. Ich mach das nicht wegen ihm, klar!" entgegnete er angriffslustig, wobei Marron argwöhnisch die Augenbraue hochzog. „Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, wie empfindlich du bist." Diese Frage klang mehr wie eine Feststellung, aber Chiaki entschloss diese Bemerkung einfach zu überhören. Er dachte nicht im Traum daran sich jetzt großartig mit ihr über solche Sachen zu unterhalten. Es gab ja schließlich wichtigeres. Marron bemerkte den verräterischen Glanz in seinen Augen und sie brauchte nicht viel Phantasie um zu erraten was gerade in seinem Kopf vorgehen musste. Entrüstet entfernte sie sich von ihm, warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu und meinte: „Kannst du eigentlich auch mal an was anderes denken, Chiaki?" „Tu ich doch." Entgegnete er scheinheilig. „Chiaki!" Mit einem dumpfen Schlag landete Marron's Faust gegen seine Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr der junge Mann zusammen. „Verflixt, Marron was soll das?" Beleidigt wandte er sich ab und legte seine Hand auf die Stelle, wo soeben ihre Faust gelandet war. „Trage ich heute ein Schild mit mir rum, auf dem steht ‚zum Abschuss freigegeben' oder warum habt ihr es alle auf mich abgesehen." „Na hör mal..." Weiter kam Marron nicht, denn Chiaki drehte sich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung zu ihr und drückte sie mit seinem Körper auf die Couch zurück. In seinen Augen loderte es. „Chiaki, was soll das?" „Kannst du mich denn nicht verstehen?" fragte er traurig. „Du wirst in ein paar Tagen in die Staaten zurückfliegen und mich hier zurücklassen. Alles was ich will ist jede freie Zeit mit dir zu verbringen und damit meine ich ganz sicher nicht, mich mit dir über meine Zukunftspläne zu unterhalten." Marron wollte ihm antworten, doch seine Nähe brachte sie völlig durcheinander. Sie bebte innerlich , als sie seinen Atem ganz nah an ihrem Hals spürte und der Blick in seine durchdringend braunen Augen, die sie gekonnt in seinen Bann zogen, machten sie benommen. Wortlos zog sie ihn näher zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, was Chiaki in eine solche Erregung versetzte, dass er sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Betäubt von ihrer Leidenschaft gaben sie sich ihren Gefühlen hin.  
  
Nur widerstrebend löste Chiaki sich aus Marron's Umarmung. Am liebsten würde er sie gar nicht erst in dieses verdammte Flugzeug steigen lassen, denn sie wieder einmal gehen lassen zu müssen kostete ihm mehr kraft als er eigentlich in diesem Moment besaß. Traurig blickte er in ihr Gesicht ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, während er in seinem Inneren den größten Kampf mit sich ausfocht, um sich selbst daran zu hindern, sie davon abzuhalten in das Flugzeug zu steigen. War er überhaupt imstande sie gehen zu lassen? Eine erneute Trennung von ihr würde wieder heißen, diese schmerzhafte Sehnsucht nach ihr zu spüren, diese unsagbare Sehnsucht, die ihn an jedem Tag seines Leben plagen würde. Warum bat er sie nicht einfach zu bleiben, denn wenn er das täte, würde sie es tun, das wusste er. War er wirklich so egoistisch, sie darum zu bitten, nur damit er glücklich war? Entschlossen schüttelte er in Gedanken den Kopf. Nein. Diese Zeit, bis sie ihr Studium beendet hatte würde er noch ohne ihre vertraute Nähe durchstehen und dann würde ihn nichts und niemand mehr von ihr trennen können, aber jetzt musste er all seine Kraft zusammennehmen und ihr den Abschied so leicht wie möglich machen. Seinet- und ihretwillen.  
  
„Ruf mich sofort an, sobald du zuhause bist, ja?" Er bemühte sich ihr seine Unsicherheit nicht zu zeigen, doch irgendwie misslang ihm der Versuch. Marron nickte stumm. Trotz der Gewissheit, dass sie schon in ein paar Monaten wieder zurück sein würde, fiel ihr der Abschied sichtlich schwer. ‚Ein halbes Jahr. Marron, reiß dich zusammen!' sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu, dann schlang sie ein letztes mal die Arme um ihren Freund und schenkte ihm einen nie enden wollenden Kuss. Schließlich löste sie sich widerwillig von ihm, als erneut der Aufruf an die Passagiere kam, sich zum Flugzeug zu begeben. Zärtlich strich Chiaki ihr über die Wange, küsste sie auf die Stirn und hauchte ihr mit rauer Stimme zu: „Auf bald, mein Engel." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich schweren Herzens um und schritt langsam in Richtung des Ausgangs.  
  
Marron saß am Fenster des Flugzeuges und blickte starr nach draußen. Sie war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nicht wahrgenommen hatte, wie jemand neben ihr platz genommen hatte. In ihrer Brust war dieser stechende Schmerz, der sie völlig betäubte. Chiaki... Warum tat es nur so verdammt weh, obwohl doch diese Trennung nur auf Zeit war. Alles in ihr strebte sich dagegen überhaupt wieder in die Staaten zurückzufliegen. Langsam rollte das Flugzeug über die Startbahn und Marron lehnte sich seufzend in ihren Sitz zurück. Es half alles nichts. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr und sie würde tapfer bleiben, schließlich waren es doch nur noch ein paar Monate, versuchte sie sich selbst aufzumuntern. Gerade wollte sie die Augen schließen, als sich ihr Sitznachbar plötzlich zu Wort meldete und sie bei ihrem Namen nannte. Diese Stimme.... verwirrt wandte Marron ihren Kopf zur Seite und beinahe wäre sie vor Schreck aufgesprungen, als sie geradewegs in Noyn's breitgrinsendes Gesicht blickte. „Was zum Teufel..." „Nein, diesmal hat Satan nun wirklich nichts damit zu tun." Erwiderte er amüsiert. „Noyn! Was hast du hier zu suchen?" „Ich habe entschlossen dich zu begleiten, Marron Kusakabe." Fassungslos starrte Marron den jungen Mann an. Was sollte das nun wieder? „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich um deine Begleitung gebeten zu haben, Noyn." „Das nicht, aber tief in deinem Inneren hast du dir das bestimmt gewünscht." Verzweifelt rollte Marron die Augen, angesichts seiner maßlosen Überheblichkeit. „Noyn, du weißt hoffentlich, dass ich mit Chiaki zusammen bin und nicht im entferntesten daran denke auch nur etwas daran zu ändern." „Du denkst vielleicht jetzt so, aber das kann sich schnell ändern." Mein Güte, schoss es Marron durch denn Kopf, hatte der Kerl denn noch immer nicht begriffen das sie ihn nicht liebte. „Ich habe dich die letzten drei Jahre nie aus den Augen gelassen, Marron und es war wohl ein Fehler von mir gewesen, dich nie aufgesucht zu haben." Er blickte sie eindringlich an und das Glitzern in seinen Augen sprachen Bände. „Du hast was?" verdutzt starrte sie ihn an. „Ich werde diesen Fehler korrigieren, daher mein Entschluss, nicht mehr von deiner Seite zu weichen. Ich werde dich beschützen und...." Marron zog verächtlich die Augenbrauchen hoch. „Vor was willst du mich denn beschützen? Etwa vor den bösen Professoren, die mir Gemeinerweise Klausuren aufbrummen oder etwa vor den Keulen, die mir beim Training auf den Kopf knallen könnten?" gab sie spöttisch zurück. Noyn ließ sich nicht von ihrer Bissigkeit irritieren. „Ich werde dich davor beschützen, den größten Fehler deines Lebens zu begehen." Entgegnete er gelassen und ließ dabei nicht einmal den Blick von Marron ab. „Und der wäre?" fragte sie, nun doch etwas neugieriger geworden und wartete gespannt seine Antwort ab. „Davor, zu Chiaki Nagoya zurückzukehren." Fassungslos starrte Marron ihn an, doch bevor sie darauf etwas entgegnen konnte, fuhr Noyn unbeirrt fort: „Du gehörst zu mir und früher oder später wirst du das auch erkennen." Mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich in seinen Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen, eine Geste, die Marron deutlich machen sollte, dass es nichts helfen würde dagegen zu reden. Er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst und wie sie ihn kannte, würde er sich nicht davon abhalten lassen dieses auch durchzuführen.  
  
Zufrieden mit sich selbst schloss Noyn die Augen und genoss für's Erste seinen Sieg. Ja, er hatte Marron die letzten drei Jahren nie aus den Augen gelassen. Er hatte den Abstand gewahrt, doch war er stets in ihrer Nähe gewesen und nachdem er die Situation zwischen ihr und Chiaki Nagoya erfasst hatte, wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Für ihn bestand kein Zweifel, dass sie eines Tages selbst die Wahrheit erkennen und zu ihm zurückkehren würde. Sie war nicht seine Jeanne, das hatte er längst erkannt, doch seit er sich damals selbst wieder den Dämon eingesetzt hatte, nur um sie wiederzusehen, wusste er, dass er diese junge Frau liebte. Chiaki war weit in die Ferne gerückt und so sah Noyn darin seine Chance Marron die Augen zu öffnen. Er würde alles tun, damit sie ihn endlich vergessen würde und der erste Schritt war getan.  
  
  
  
5 Kapitel IX  
  
„Marron, da ist er wieder." Ahnungsvoll blickte Marron in die Richtung, in die eine Studentin zeigte und bei Noyn's Anblick bestätige sich ihr Verdacht. „Ist das dein neuer Freund?" fragte die junge Dame und Marron konnte innerlich nur den Kopf schütteln, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sich vor lauter Begeisterung schon kleine Herzchen in deren Augen zu bilden schienen. „Nein." Entgegnete Marron nur entnervt und steuerte Noyn's Richtung an, ohne weiter auf die Kommentare der anderen zu achten. Freudestrahlend begrüßte der junge Mann sie und legte ihr vertraulich einen Arm um die Schulter. „Noyn, was soll das?" Genervt befreite Marron sich aus seinen Armen und stelzte keifend neben ihm her. „Seit Tagen lauerst du mir auf. Was bezweckst du damit?" Noyn konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich wollte dich nur nach Hause begleiten." Entgegnete er und hob süffisant die Augenbrauen. „Und jeden Tag sage ich dir, dass das wirklich nicht nötig ist. Ich finde den Weg nach Hause schon alleine, auch ohne deine Begleitung." Marron war nahe am Verzweifeln. Scheinbar hatte er wirklich vor ihr das Leben zu Hölle zu machen. Sie war nun schon seit ein paar Wochen wieder in den Staaten, hatte das neue Semester angetreten und wollte eigentlich nichts anders, als so schnell wie möglich die Monate, die noch vor ihr lagen hinter sich zu bringen. Sie hatte in keinster Weise damit gerechnet, dass Noyn wirklich so sehr entschlossen war nicht mehr von ihrer Seite zu weichen. Täglich wartete er morgens vor ihrer Haustür, begleitete sie bis zur Uni, kam nachmittags wieder und wich ihr nicht von der Seite, bis sie zu Hause war. Er ließ es sich sogar nicht einmal entgehen während ihres Trainings auf sie zu warten. Hartnäckig war er, das musste sie sich eingestehen, aber das ganze war nicht besonders einfach für sie. Selbst in ihrer Freizeit war er stets in ihrer Nähe und für die meisten in der Uni galt er eigentlich schon als ihr neuer Freund, egal wie sehr sie dies auch abstritt. Sie hatte Chiaki früher schon für aufdringlich gehalten, aber Noyn übertraf diesen bei weitem. Erleichtert endlich zu Hause zu sein sperrte Marron die Tür auf, wandte sich aber noch einmal an ihren Begleiter. „Noch einmal, Noyn: Es ist nicht nötig mir auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen. Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten trat sie ins Haus ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten.  
  
Drinnen lehnte sich Marron seufzend an die Türe. Was sollte sie nur mit ihm machen. Egal was sie sagte, egal wie sehr sie ihn darum bat seine Hoffnungen zu begraben, es schien ihn nicht im geringsten zu interessieren. Sicherlich verstand sie seine Gefühle, aber warum sah er nicht endlich ein, dass sie nicht Jeanne war und nicht zu ihm, sondern zu Chiaki gehörte.  
  
„Marron, Kleines bist du das?" Takumi kam ihr entgegen. Unter seinem Arm hatte er seine Mappe geklemmt und wie es schien war er besonders in Eile. „Hallo Papa, musst du noch fort?" „Leider steht jetzt noch eine unplanmäßige Besprechung an. Es haben sich einige Probleme ergeben. Deine Mutter ist bereits schon im Büro, da ich hier noch meine Unterlagen holen musste." Liebevoll küsste er seine Tochter auf die Stirn, gerade so, als würde er sich für diese Umdisponierung entschuldigen wollen. „Das Essen steht in der Küche. Wir versuchen uns so schnell wie möglich von dort loszueisen, ja." „Macht euch keine Gedanken um mich. Ich werde heute wahrscheinlich zeitig ins Bett gehen, da mich das Training wieder mehr als gefordert hat. Gute Nacht, Papa." „Gute Nacht, mein Kleines." Mit diesen Worten eilte Takumi aus dem Haus.  
  
Nachdem Marron sich geduscht hatte, trat sie mit einem Handtuch umwickelt aus dem Bad und ging ins Wohnzimmer. „Hallo Marron." Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieb Marron stehen und starrte entsetzt auf den ungebeten Besuch, der es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte. „Noyn! Verdammt noch mal!" fuhr sie ihn wütend an. „Was hast du hier zu suchen? Wie kommst du überhaupt hier rein." Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch Marron hob abwehrend die Hände. „Was frage ich eigentlich noch. Habt ihr Dämonen schon mal was von Türen gehört?" „Nun ja, ich habe geklingelt, aber da niemand aufgemacht hat, habe ich mich selbst reingebeten." Diese Überheblichkeit machte Marron rasend und dann besaß er auch noch die Frechheit sie mit einem Lächeln besänftigen zu wollen. Noyn starrte wie gebannt auf Marron's schlanke Gestalt. Was sich seinem Auge bot gefiel ihm ganz besonders und es fiel ihm schwer nicht einfach aufzustehen und sie in seine Arme zu schließen. Er hatte sie von klein auf beobachtet, kannte sie und trotz allem verblüffte ihn ihre Schönheit stets auf's Neue. Sie war wahrlich nicht seine Jeanne, doch Marron zog ihn auf eine Weise in ihren Bann, für die er selbst keine Erklärung fand.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd hielt Marron Noyn's Blicken stand und auf unerklärliche Weise fühlte sie sich magisch von seinen dunklen Augen angezogen. Sie hatten etwas faszinierendes, etwas tiefgründiges, das sie erschauern ließ. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, wie die Gänsehaut langsam ihren Rücken hoch kroch. Verlegen senkte sie den Blick, nur um sich der Tatsache gewahr zu werden, dass sie die ganze Zeit bloß mit einem Handtuch um ihren Körper dagestanden hatte. Eine Röte überzog ihr Gesicht und hastig rannte sie wortlos an Noyn vorbei in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Marron hatte es aufgegeben sich noch weiter gegen Noyn's ungebetenes Erscheinen aufzuregen. Egal was sie auch sagen oder unternehmen würde, es würde doch nichts ändern, also entschloss sie sich das beste aus dem Abend herauszuholen. Sie standen auf der Terrasse und zu Marron's größter Verblüffung gefiel es ihr sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er erzählte ihr auf ihr Drängen hin die Einzelheiten seiner Vergangenheit, bis er zu jenem Zeitpunkt kam, an dem er Jeanne kennen gelernt hatte. Bei der Erwähnung ihres namens musste er schwer schlucken. Noch immer fiel es ihm schwer die Erinnerungen an seine Geliebte heraufzubeschwören. Verständnisvoll sah Marron ihn an und mit einer für sie völlig unerwarteten Geste strich sie ihm zärtlich über die Wange. Bei ihrer Berührung stockte Noyn der Atem. Als Marron erschrocken über ihre eigene Reaktion die Hand zurück ziehen wollte, hielt er sie fest und küsste ihre Handfläche mit einer Sanftheit, die Marron verwirrte. Die Beschleunigung ihres Herzschlages warfen sie völlig durcheinander und es war ihr kaum noch möglich ihre Gefühl in Griff zu bekommen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Noyn fühlte ihre innere Zerrissenheit und nun war er fest entschlossen das ganze noch weiter gehen zu lassen. Vielleicht hatte er sie bereits da, wo er sie haben wollte. Vielleicht würde sie jetzt endlich erkennen, wem ihr Herz wirklich gehört. Er blickte sie durchdringend an, wohlbewusst, was für eine Wirkung er auf sie haben musste. Er begehrte sie so sehr das es schon schmerzte und wie sehr hatte er sich diesen Augenblick herbeigesehnt. Marron...  
  
Wie erstarrt stand Marron da, sich Noyn's unglaubliche Nähe sehr wohl bewusst, doch ihr Körper schien nicht zu reagieren. Es war ihr unmöglich sich aus ihrer Erstarrung zu lösen, denn seine Augen hielten sie fest. Sie waren so geheimnisvoll und aus ihnen sprach eine Leidenschaft, die sie noch nie zuvor bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte. „Marron..." Seine Stimme war so weich und dennoch lag eine Rauheit darin, die ihr unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut verursachten. Was tat sie hier? Was war mit ihr los? Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und der rasante Herzschlag in ihrer Brust trugen nicht gerade dazu bei Klarheit zu gewinnen. Erneut presste er seine Lippen auf ihre Hand und liebkoste sie auf eine vertrauliche Weise, die Marron entsetzt zur Kenntnis nahm, doch sie kämpfte nicht einmal dagegen an.  
  
Noyn war kaum noch in der Lage sich zu beherrschen. Jede Berührung ihrer samtweichen Haut benebelten ihm die Sinne. Ja, er liebte sie. Er liebte sie mit all seinem Sein und es war nicht Jeanne, die er in ihr sah, es war sie selbst, Marron. Marron, die stets stur ihren Weg gegangen war und ihn mit ihrer Seele so tief berührt hatte. „Marron..." flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Ich liebe dich." Mit bedacht langsamen Bewegungen näherte er sich ihren Lippen.  
  
Marron gelang es kaum noch ihre Sinne zusammenzuhalten. Sie war verwirrt, verzweifelt, denn sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Warum reagierte sie so sehr auf seine Berührungen, seine Nähe? In ihrer totalen Verzweiflung über ihre momentane Gefühlsregung Noyn gegenüber, stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Was hatte das ganze nur zu bedeuten? Warum übte er solch eine Reaktion auf sie aus? Sie schloss die Augen und spürte mit bebendem Körper, wie sich Noyn's Lippen langsam näherten. Chiaki...  
  
Schweratmend stieß sie den völlig verwirrten Noyn von sich. „Marron..." begann er, doch die Tränen in ihren Augen ließen ihn verstummen. Sie stand regungslos vor ihm und bemühte sich darum wieder Herr ihrer Gefühle zu werden. „Ich liebe.... Chiaki." Stieß sie heißer hervor und begegnete tapfer seinem Blick. „Du hast Jeanne einst geliebt und eigentlich müsstest du wissen, wie tief diese Gefühle gehen, Noyn. Ich liebe Chiaki und daran wird sich nichts ändern." Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sie sich von ihm ab und trat in die Wohnung. Noyn sah ihr noch völlig benommen nach. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht gefasst und das was gerade beinahe zwischen ihnen geschehen war, verwirrte ihn. Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und all seine Sehnsucht nach ihr hätten sich erfüllt. Verzweifelt über seinen Misserfolg drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Am nächsten morgen wachte Marron ziemlich spät auf. Die letzte Nacht hatte sie kaum ein Auge zugetan, denn der Vorfall mit Noyn hatte sie bis in ihre Träume verfolgt und sie immer wieder geplagt. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht mehr verstehen. Warum hatte so etwas nur geschehen können? Was sie jedoch am meisten irritierte waren diese Gefühle, die Noyn in ihr verursacht hatte. Wie hatte er es nur schaffen können, sie überhaupt erst mal so weit zu bringen, dass sie beinahe vollends die Kontrolle über sich verloren hätte. Liebte sie Chiaki etwa nicht so sehr, wie sie es sich immer gedachte hatte? Erbost über solche Gedanken schüttelte sie unwirsch den Kopf. Nein, mit ihrer Liebe zu Chiaki hatte das nun wirklich nichts zu tun, da war sie sich sicher. Aber wie konnte so etwas dann geschehen, fragte sie sich immer wieder selbst und zermarterte sich den Kopf auf diese Frage eine Antwort zu finden. Was war nur mit ihr geschehen? Schwermütig legte sie die Bettdecke beiseite und stand auf. Sie musste unbedingt mit Chiaki reden. Sie hatte so sehr das Bedürfnis es ihm zu sagen, sich ihm anzuvertrauen. ‚Das nennt man dann wohl schlechtes Gewissen.' Meinte sie zu sich selbst und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Da es bereits später Nachmittag war, musste Chiaki bestimmt schon längst zu Hause sein, vielleicht schlief er ja schon und sie würde ihn mit ihrem Anruf nur wecken. ‚Keine faulen Ausreden, Marron!' Entschlossen griff sie zum Hörer. Sie musst mit ihm reden. Miyako hatte vollkommen recht gehabt, sie würden sich mehr Leid ersparen, wenn sie nur offener miteinander reden würden und das hatte sie jetzt vor. Mit zitternden Händen wählte sie seine Rufnummer und nachdem das erste Freizeichen erklang begann ihr Herz wie wild zu rasen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis es in der anderen Leitung klickte und sie Chiaki's vertraute Stimme vernahm. Wie benommen stand sie da, unfähig auch nur einen Ton herauszubekommen. Verdammt, wie sollte sie das wohl anstellen.  
  
„Hallo? Hallo?" tönte es nun etwas ungeduldiger. „Chiaki..." „Marron!" Die Begeisterung in seiner Stimme machten es ihr nicht gerade einfacher mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken. „Habe ich dich geweckt?" versuchte sie so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen. „Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Es ist schön deine Stimme zu hören. Du fehlst mir so, meine Eva." Unterbewusst nahm Marron wahr, wie ihre Hand anfing zu zittern. Wie in Gottes Namen sollte sie nur anfangen. „Marron, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Chiaki nun etwas besorgter, dass es Marron dabei die Kehle zuschnürte. „Chiaki... Noyn ist hier." Nun war es heraus, doch die Stille, die daraufhin folgte beunruhigte sie ungemein. Mist! Sie hätte es ihm doch auch anders beibringen können. Wie taktlos von ihr es ihm einfach dahinzuschmettern, aber sie war selbst überfragt, wie sie es ihm hätte besser sagen können, vor allem stand das schlimmste jetzt noch bevor. Es kam noch immer keine Antwort. Fest entschlossen das ganze endlich hinter sich zu bringen, um ihm nicht noch länger etwas zu verschweigen, fuhr sie mit bebender Stimme fort: „Er... er war... wir haben..." „Was habt ihr?" Marron fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „Hat dich dieser Mistkerl angefasst? Marron?" „Nein... ich..." Marron war nahe am Verzweifeln. Wie würde er nur reagieren, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Marron seufzte innerlich. Es half alles nichts, sie musste es ihm endlich sagen, das war sie ihm schuldig. „Wir hätten uns fast geküsst." Sie betonte dabei das Wort ‚wir' ganz besonders, denn trotz allem, musste sie ehrlich genug sein, um sich selbst einzugestehen, dass Noyn nicht ganz allein an der Situation schuld war. Sie hatte sich selbst hinreißen lassen. „Chiaki, es ist nichts passiert, bitte glaube mir." Fuhr sie etwas unsicher fort. Sie hörte, wie er tief Luft holte und in diesem Augenblick zweifelte sie daran, ob sie das richtige getan hatte. „Dieser verfluchte Dämon!" polterte Chiaki ungehalten. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass man diesem Mistkerl nicht über dem Weg trauen kann." „Chiaki, es ist wirklich nichts weiter passiert." Versuchte sie ihn nun zu beruhigen, doch dieses Unterfangen war aussichtslos. Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und sie fühlte, wie die Eifersucht in ihm die Oberhand gewann. Was hatte sie nun schon wieder angerichtet. „Ich bringe ihn um!" fluchte er lauthals, wobei Marron nur sarkastisch erwiderte: „Ach ja? Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie du es anstellten würdest, einen Dämon zu töten, der so gut wie unsterblich ist." „Marron, was soll das?" „Chiaki, bitte steigere dich nicht zu sehr hinein. Es ist doch nichts weiter passiert. Ich wollte dir nur nichts verheimlichen, aber anscheinend war das ein Fehler. Bitte vertrau mir doch einfach." „Das tu ich doch, aber ganz sicher werde ich diesem Noyn..." „Es ist genug, Chiaki." Resigniert senkte sie die Schulter. „Ruf mich an, wenn du dich wieder beruhigt hast." Mit diesen Worten hängte sie auf.  
  
Nachdenklich starrte sie auf das Telefon. Das war wohl das beste so, denn in diesem Augenblick war es einfach unmöglich normal mit ihrem Freund zu reden, dazu war er zu eifersüchtig. Marron konnte ihn ja verstehen und am liebsten hätte sie ihm das erspart, aber ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen war um ein vielfaches besser, als die ganze Sache zu verheimlichen. Seufzend ging sie ins Bad.  
  
6  
  
Das ganze Wochenende über traute sich Marron nicht so recht aus dem Haus. Sie vermied es sogar auf die Terrasse zu gehen, aus angst Noyn zu begegnen. Der Vorfall lag nun schon drei Tage zurück und am liebsten wäre sie zu Hause geblieben, um sich nicht erneut einer Konfrontation mit Noyn auszusetzen, aber sie konnte unmöglich die Vorlesungen und das Training schwänzen, nur um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ihre Eltern waren bereits im Büro, als sie sich schließlich dazu aufraffte zur Uni zu gehen. Vorsichtig, beinahe ängstlich öffnete sie die Tür und spähte nach draußen. Nachdem sie Noyn weit und breit nicht entdecken konnte, atmete sie erleichtert auf und trat auf die Straße. Vielleicht hatte er endlich begriffen, dass sich nie etwas zwischen ihnen entwickeln konnte und war wieder nach Japan zurückgekehrt. Ja, sprach sie sich selber gut zu, so musste es sein. Leichten Herzens lief sie die Straße entlang und bog dann in die Richtung, wo es zur Uni ging, als ihr ein gutgelaunter Noyn entgegen kam. Marron's Herz setzte für eine Sekunde aus und sie war nahe daran umzukehren, um sich im Haus zu verschanzen. Verflucht! Sie hatte sich wohl zu früh gefreut. „Guten Morgen, Marron. Gott sei dank bist du noch hier. Ich dachte schon, ich wäre zu spät." Grüßte Noyn sie mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln. „Du dankst GOTT? Das wäre mir neu, Noyn." Konterte sie verbissen und vermied es seinem Blick zu begegnen. Nein, jemand hartnäckigeres war ihr wirklich noch nie begegnet. Brummend setzte sie ihren Weg fort, ohne weiter auf ihre Begleitung zu achten, doch dieser ließ sich von ihrer Schweigsamkeit nicht klein kriegen und fuhr fort sie zu bequasseln. „Verflucht, Noyn!" wütend wandte Marron sich ihm zu und warf ihm dabei einen vernichtenden Blick entgegen. „Hör endlich auf damit mir ständig nachzulaufen." „Jeder deiner Wünsche ist mir befehl Marron, aber so leid es mir tut, diesen Gefallen kann ich dir nicht tun." Antwortete er galant und schenkte ihr sein schönstes Lächeln. Das unruhige Schlagen in ihrer Brust machte Marron beinahe wahnsinnig. Warum nur übte er solch eine Faszination auf sie aus? „Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht kalt lasse, das hast du mir mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben." Fuhr er lächelnd fort und ließ dabei nicht den Blick von ihr ab. „Ich habe Chiaki alles gesagt, denn er sollte wissen, wie unbedeutend die Sache gewesen war und das solltest du auch endlich akzeptieren, Noyn." Wutschnaubend drehte sie sich wieder zum gehen um und setzte ihren Weg fort, aber wenn sie glaubte den jungen Mann dadurch loszuwerden, hatte sie sich geirrt. Auf dem Universitätsgelände verabschiedete er sich mit den Worten: „Bis später, meine Geliebte." Dabei nahm er ihre Hand und küsste sie. Ein Schauer lief Marron bei dieser Berührung den Rücken hinunter. Energisch entzog sie ihm ihre Hand und runzelte angriffslustig die Stirn. „Ich bin nicht deine Geliebte! Und ich will auch nicht, dass du mir noch länger auf die Nerven gehst." Wütend stapfte sie davon. Noyn blickte ihr noch lange nach und in seinen dunklen Augen funkelte es diabolisch. „Was bist du doch stur, aber genau das liebe ich so an dir, Marron Kusakabe." Sagte er zu sich selbst und wandte sich schließlich zum gehen ab.  
  
7 Kapitel X  
  
Nach der letzten Vorlesung hatte Marron wie üblich Training und das kam ihr heute gerade recht. Sie würde all die angestaute Frust genau dabei entladen und sie würde nicht eher aufhören, bis diese innere Anspannung von ihr abgefallen war.  
  
So in ihre Kür vertieft nahm sie alles andere um sich herum gar nicht mehr wahr. Sie fühlte sich leicht und losgelöst, vor allem aber galten ihre Gedanken allein ihrem Körper. Marron gab sich der Musik hin und stimmte jede ihrer Bewegung mit dem Rhythmus des Liedes ab. Jeder Sprung, jede Handbewegung saß perfekt. Es war, als würde sie mit dem Band verschmelzen. Sie ließ sich auch dann nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, als die Trainingsstunde längst zu ende war. Marron genoss den seltenen Augenblick der Vollkommenheit und nach all den Strapazen fühlte sie sich zum ersten mal wieder frei. Ihre Bewegungen waren anmutig, beinahe elfenhaft und wäre sie genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei einem Turnier, wäre ihr wahrscheinlich zum ersten mal eine glatte 10,0 gelungen. Sie harmonierte mit den Geräten und es war, als wäre sie eins mit der Musik und die Welt um sie herum existierte nicht mehr. Es gab nur noch sie und die Vollkommenheit des Augenblicks.  
  
Müde stieg Marron aus der Dusche und zog sich langsam um. Das Training hatte ihr mehr als gut getan und sie war froh über diese Ablenkung gewesen, aber es war höchste Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass es wirklich höchste Eisenbahn war. So lange hatte sie noch nie trainiert und die Erschöpfung machte sich allmählich bemerkbar. Zufrieden lächelnd trat sie aus der Sporthalle. Langsam überquerte sie das weitläufige Universitätsgelände, mit den Gedanken noch immer bei ihrer Kür, als sie auf zwei laute Stimmen aufmerksam wurde. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um und erblickte zwei große Gestalten auf der Straße, die sich feixend gegenüberstanden. Die Sonne war längst am Horizont verschwunden, so dass die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit Marron die Sicht nicht besonders erleichterte. Marron verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, in der Hoffnung mehr erkennen zu können. Ein Umriss der Gestalt kam ihr bekannt vor und wenn sie sich nicht sehr irrte, musste es sich dabei um Noyn handeln, aber wer war der andere. Mit bedacht langsamen Schritten näherte sie sich der Straße und blieb abrupt stehen, als sie die Stimmen der beiden richtig vernahm. „Wenn du dir nur da mal nicht so sicher bist!" Das war eindeutig Noyn, dachte sie. „Verfluchter Dämon! Wag es nicht noch einmal sie anzufassen, sonst vergesse ich mich!" Verwirrt hielt Marron inne. Diese Stimme. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde setzte ihr Herzschlag aus, nur um dann mit einer plötzlichen Schnelligkeit wie wild gegen ihre Brust zu trommeln, dass ihr dabei fast die Luft wegblieb. Das konnte doch nicht... „Chiaki!"  
  
Überrascht wandte Noyn den Kopf und erblickte Marron, die mit verdächtig schnellen Schritten in ihre Richtung angelaufen kam. „Verflixt!" entfuhr es ihm. Das war jetzt ein wirklich denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt. Wutschnaubend richtete Noyn nun seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Kontrahenten, doch der hatte sich längst in Bewegung gesetzt und lief seiner Freundin freudestrahlend entgegen. „Chiaki!" überglücklich warf Marron sich in seine Arme und klammerte sich an ihn, als hätte sie angst davor, sich nur alles eingebildet zu haben, doch die starken Arme, die sich um sie legten und sie fest umschlungen bewiesen ihr das Gegenteil. „Marron." Seine Stimme drang tief in sie ein und ein wohliger Schauer lief ihren Rücken entlang. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit lösten sie sich voneinander und Marron sah verwirrt zu Chiaki hoch. „Was machst du hier?" fragte sie aufgeregt. „Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir." Mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln beugte er sich zu seiner Freundin und küsste sie zärtlich. Nur widerstrebend gab er sie frei, nachdem Marron bestimmt die Hand gegen seine Brust drückte. „Das kann doch nicht der einzige Grund sein, warum du dich so schnell entschieden hast hierher zu kommen." Stellte sie mit einer wohlwissenden Sicherheit fest. Chiaki fühlte sich ertappt und sein aufgesetztes Lachen klang weniger überzeugend.  
  
„Er fürchtet dich an mich zu verlieren." Erklang Noyn's Stimme hinter ihnen. Wütend wandte Chiaki sich um und zog Marron besitzergreifend an sich. „Du entwickelst dich langsam zu einer Plage, Noyn." Konterte Chiaki bissig. Ehe Marron es sich versah gerieten die beiden Männer sich erneut in die Haare. Marron rollte entnervt die Augen und stellte sich schließlich zwischen die beiden. Sie hielt die zwei um Armeslänge auseinander, wobei sie sowohl Chiaki's als auch Noyn's Brust mit der Hand berührte. „Hört endlich auf mit dieser schwachsinnigen Kraftdemonstration. Meine Güte, sind wir in der Brunftzeit oder wie darf ich das verstehen?" Vorwurfsvoll sie drehte sie ihren Kopf von einem zum anderen. „Ihr benehmt euch wie Neandertaler." Das betretene Schweigen der beiden Männer amüsierte Marron insgeheim. „Obwohl, so zwischen zwei starken Männern, das hat schon was." Meinte sie verschmitzt, wobei sie das Gefühl unter ihren Händen ansprach, die jeweils auf einer Brust der beiden ruhte. Sie konnte die unruhigen Herzschläge der beiden nur zu deutlich spüren. Noyn wurde auch jetzt dieser vertrauten Berührung gewahr und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Marron!" entrüstet griff Chiaki nach ihrer anderen Hand und riss sie an sich. „Hihi, das war doch nur ein Witz." Meinte sie lachend, doch Chiaki glühte vor Eifersucht. Wütend vor sich hin brummend zog er Marron hinter sich her, wobei er immer darauf acht gab, dass Noyn ihr nicht zu nahe kam.  
  
Noyn wich nicht von ihrer Seite, bis sie alle vor Marron's Haus ankamen. Um sich noch weitere Szenen zwischen den beiden Männern zu ersparen öffnete Marron schnell die Tür und verschwand dahinter, ohne auch nur auf die beiden Kontrahenten zu achten, die sich jetzt bedrohlich musterten. „Glaub ja nicht, dass du mit deinem Auftauchen irgend etwas ändern kannst, Chiaki Nagoya." Zischte Noyn seinen Gegner an. Der zog nur verächtlich die Augenbraue und meinte gelassen: „Wie du siehst hat sich schon etwas geändert. ICH werde jetzt da rein gehen und bei MEINER Marron sein, während du dich wohl zurückziehen musst. Gib es auf Noyn. Sie liebt MICH und daran wirst du nichts ändern können." Chiaki drehte sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Noyn stand völlig wie versteinert da, unfähig sich zu bewegen. In seinen Augen braute sich ein Sturm zusammen. Was fiel diesem Kerl ein, sich einzumischen. Aber so leicht würde er nicht aufgeben, denn er hatte an jenem Abend gespürt, dass Marron sich mehr als von ihm angezogen gefühlt hatte und wenn ihre Liebe zu Chiaki wirklich so unerschütterlich war, wieso hatte sie auf seine Berührung dann so reagiert? Fest entschlossen die Flinte nicht so einfach ins Korn zu werfen, wollte er sich gerade zurückziehen, als die Türe erneut aufging. Überrascht hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne. Chiaki's Kopf kam zum Vorschein und wie ein kleiner Junge, der soeben etwas ausgefressen hatte, streckte er auf eine kindliche Weise Noyn die Zunge raus. „Bäääh!" Klack und die Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss. Verdattert starrte Noyn ins Leere. „Was war das jetzt?"  
  
Korron empfing Marron und Chiaki mit einem wunderbar zubereiteten Essen. Takumi saß bereits am Tisch und wartete sehnsüchtig darauf endlich mit dem Essen anzufangen. Marron erfuhr schließlich beim Gespräch, dass Chiaki schon am Nachmittag eingetroffen war und sich zuerst bei ihren Eltern nach ihr erkundigt hatte, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Uni gemacht hatte. Korron und Takumi waren von Chiaki's überraschenden Besuch hellauf begeistert und natürlich musste er ihnen geduldig alle Fragen beantworten, die den beiden auf der Zunge brannte. Takumi erkundigte sich nach seinem Vater, aber auch danach, was er, Chiaki, denn für Zukunftspläne hätte. Marron saß ruhig daneben und sie war froh darum, nicht mit ihm allein sein zu müssen, denn das würde bedeuten, ihm die ganze Sache mit Noyn detaillierter zu berichten und das war alles andere was sie jetzt wollte. Aus anderen Gründen hatte er sicherlich diese Reise nicht angestrebt. Leider währte diese Erleichterung nicht lange, denn Korron mischte sich ins Gespräch der beiden und machte ihrem Mann unauffällig zu verstehen, dass die beiden jungen Leute jetzt sicherlich viel zu bereden hätten und so wünschten sie den beiden eine Gute Nacht und verschwanden ins Wohnzimmer. Während Chiaki über diese neue Situation mehr als glücklich war, spielte sich in Marron's Gedanken eine Szene zwischen ihr und Korron ab, die alles andere als friedfertig bezeichnet werden konnte. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie ihre Mutter an die Gurgel packte und sie wild durchschüttelte. Wenigstens konnte Marron sich auf diese Art ein wenig abreagieren. Was hatte sich ihre Mutter da auch einzumischen. Schließlich ergab sie sich, denn sie würde sowieso nicht umhin kommen Chiaki die Sache zu erklären, also ging sie mit ihm auf ihr Zimmer.  
  
„Sieh mich nicht so an, du Perverser!" fuhr Marron ihren Freund entrüstet an, nachdem sie seinen lasziven Blick bemerkte. Chiaki grinste hämisch und seine Hand wanderte langsam zu seinem Gürtel, während er sie gierig musterte. ‚Mein Gott' dachte Marron sich. ‚fehlt nur noch, dass ihm die Sabber vom Kinn läuft.' Chiaki entledigte sich nun langsam seinem Gürtel und begann mit ruhiger Bewegung sich die Hose aufzuknöpfen. „Was... was glaubst du was du da machst?" herrschte sie ihn ungeduldig an. Sie waren kaum ein paar Minuten alleine und schon dachte dieser Kerl doch tatsächlich nur an das Eine. „Das siehst du doch." Entgegnete er mit heißerer Stimme. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag prallte das Kissen gegen Chiaki's Gesicht. „Du Perverser!" fuhr sie ihn erneut an. Bei seinem verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck musste Marron unwillkürlich lachen. „Das war doch nur Spaß." Verteidigte er sich und griff schließlich in seine hintere Hosentasche, nachdem Marron nicht gewillt war ihm diese Rechtfertigung abzunehmen. Grinsend holte er einen Brief hervor und wedelte damit vor ihrem Gesicht. „Den hier soll ich dir von Miyako geben." Hastig sprang Marron auf und wollte ihn Chiaki abnehmen, doch der versteckte sie hinter seinem Rücken und streckte ihr keck seine Lippen entgegen. „Das kostet dich was." Meinte er verschmitzt und wartete auf einen Kuss, erntete stattdessen jedoch einen Faustschlag gegen seine Schulter, der sich gewaschen hatte. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht gab er seiner Freundin schließlich den Brief und verzog sich schmollend in die Ecke nahe der Türe. Marron beachtete ihn nicht weiter, denn sie war viel zu sehr mit Miyako's Brief beschäftigt. Sie überflog die Zeilen und ab einer bestimmten Stelle war deutlich zu sehen, dass ihr die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Chiaki ahnte worum es ging, wollte sich gerade wieder versöhnlich zu ihr setzen, als Marron unerwartet aufstand und die Tür aufriss. Das Holz landete mit einer Wucht gegen Chiaki's Kopf und als ob das noch nicht genug war, schleuderte ihn der Aufprall mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand. „Mama..." hörte er Marron noch rufen, dann sah er nur noch Sternchen.  
  
Als Marron ihren Eltern die Neuigkeit über Miyako's Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte, ging sie schließlich wieder auf ihr Zimmer. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und blickte sich um. Chiaki saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und war schwer damit beschäftig sein Gesicht im Spiegel zu betrachten. „Was machst du da?" fragte sie neugierig. Chiaki wandte sich zu ihr um und bei seinem Anblick entfuhr Marron ein lautes Lachen. Auf seiner Stirn prangte eine gewaltige Beule und die Miene, die er dabei verzog vereinheitlichten das Bild. „Du und Miyako" sagte er in einem vorwurfsvollen Tonfall. „seid der einzige Grund, warum ich überhaupt angefangen habe Medizin zu studieren." Er berührte vorsichtig das hässliche Ding, das wie ein Vulkan aus seiner Stirn ragte. Langsam schritt Marron auf ihm zu und küsste ihn mit einer Zärtlichkeit auf die schmerzende Beule, dann näherte sie sich seinen Lippen und schenkte ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Na," fragte sie liebevoll. „ist es jetzt wieder gut?" „Hmm... noch nicht ganz." Antwortete er verträumt. „Chiaki!" „Schon gut. War doch nur Spaß." Abwehrend hob er die Hände und lachte sie fröhlich an, dann zeigte er auf den Brief, den sie noch immer in Händen hielt. „Hat sie's dir gesagt?" fragte er. Marron strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ja und ich kann es gar nicht glauben. Miyako und schwanger."  
  
Am nächsten morgen war Chiaki nicht davon abzuhalten Marron zur Uni zu begleiten. Sie ahnte schon im Vorfeld was das bedeutete, denn sie wusste zu genau, dass Noyn auch an diesem morgen auf sie warten würde. Sie hatte sich am Abend mit Chiaki ausgesprochen, hatte ihm erklärt wie es soweit gekommen war. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen, als sie ihm über ihre Gefühle erzählte, die Noyn in ihr ausgelöst hatte, hatte Marron traurig gemacht. Sie hatte ihm versichert, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte, denn sie wüsste, dass sie nur ihn liebte und wie erleichtert war sie gewesen, als er sie endlich in seine Arme schloss und sie zu den Sternen trug. Ja, sie liebte Chiaki und daran würde sich nichts ändern. Sie war ein Teil von ihm, der Teil, der in ihrer Brust ruhte und ihr mit jedem Schlag verdeutlichte, wie tief sie mit ihm verbunden war. „Noyn!" Hastig legte Chiaki seinen Arm um Marron und zog sie ganz nah an sich heran, als er Noyn am Ende der Straße erblickte. Er kam den beiden entgegen, doch der bedrohliche Blick aus Chiaki's Augen veranlassten ihn stehen zu bleiben. Wortlos gingen sie an ihm vorbei, wobei Chiaki seinen Kopf umwandte und ihn ein letztes mal mit einem einzigen Blick zu verstehen gab, dass Marron für ihn verloren war.  
  
„Noyn-sama, ihr habt doch noch mich." Raunte Silk seinem Herren zu und betrachtete ihn besorgt. „So leicht gebe ich nicht auf. Für's erste gebe ich mich geschlagen, aber sie gehört zu mir und das wirst auch du früher oder später zu spüren bekommen, Chiaki Nagoya." Wütend ballte Noyn die Faust. Warum war dieser verfluchte Kerl nur hierher gekommen. ‚Aber,' dachte er siegessicher. ‚irgendwann musst du wieder zurück, dann werde ich da weiter machen, wo du uns unterbrochen hast. Ich liebe sie und ich habe schon einmal eine Liebe verloren. Ein zweites mal wird mir das nicht passieren.'  
  
Hätte er gewusst, dass Marron längst eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, die seine Pläne durchkreuzen würden, wäre er sich seiner Sache nicht mehr so sicher gewesen.  
  
Chiaki's Abreise stand bevor. In zwei Tagen ging sein Flug und erneut würde er sich von Marron verabschieden müssen. Der Gedanke, dass Noyn diese Gelegenheit wieder ausnutzen würde, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht, aber Chiaki blieb keine andere Wahl. Die innere Unruhe fiel einfach nicht von ihm ab und so sehr Marron ihm auch versichert hatte, dass er nichts zu befürchten brauchte, konnte er sich trotz allem nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen sie hier zu lassen. „Nun gut, Chiaki" redete er sich selbst gut zu. „du wirst genau das tun, wofür du eigentlich hergekommen bist." Entschlossen straffte er sich. „Chiaki, kommst du." Korron's Stimme riss den jungen Mann aus seinen Gedanken. „Wir müssen los, sonst schaffen wir es nicht mehr rechtzeitig." Chiaki packte seine Jacke und folgte Marron's Eltern zum Auto.  
  
Aufgeregt saß Marron in der Umkleide und es war ihr kaum noch möglich die Nerven zu behalten. Sie wusste nicht was mehr an ihrer Nervosität zerrte, die Tatsache, dass dieses Turnier ihr letztes sein würde oder der Wettkampf selbst. Es war eines der größten Turniere in den Vereinigten Staaten und wenn sie nicht hier unter Vertrag genommen würde, dann würde sie es in keinem anderen Land schaffen. Während der letzten Tage hatte viel mit sich gerungen, hatte nachgedacht und Chiaki's Gegenwart und Miyako's Brief waren es schließlich, die ihr bei ihrer Entscheidung geholfen hatten. Gestern Abend, als Chiaki längst eingeschlafen war, hatte sie sich noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer begeben und sich mit ihren Eltern unterhalten. Das Gespräch mit ihnen hatte ihr gut getan, ihr geholfen, doch je näher der Zeitpunkt heran rückte, in dem sie es öffentlich bekannt geben würde, umso nervöser wurde sie. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihre Kür vor lauter Aufregung nicht verpatzte. „Marron." Eine junge Dame riss Marron aus ihren Gedanken. „Ein junger Mann wartet draußen auf dich."  
  
Marron trat nach draußen und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie geradewegs in Chiaki's lächelndes Gesicht blickte. Wortlos nahm er sie in die Arme. Er spürte ihre innere Anspannung und versuchte sie mit zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten zu beruhigen. „Ich wollte dir noch viel Glück wünschen, mein Engel." Marron hob ihren Kopf und betrachtete versonnen seine wunderschönen braunen Augen, die sie mit einer Zärtlichkeit musterten. „Chiaki..." hauchte sie kaum hörbar und wieder einmal meldeten sich ihre Tränen zu Wort. „Na na, das ist doch nur ein Turnier wie jedes andere, das musst du dir selbst immer wieder vor Augen halten, Marron. Setz dich nicht selbst so unter Druck, dazu bist du viel zu gut." Dankbar für seine aufmunternden Worte küsste sie ihn liebevoll, löste sich dann behutsam und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Sein Blick verwirrte Marron. Irgendetwas lag in seinem Ausdruck, das sie nicht deuten konnte. Chiaki's Blick war fest und die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme überraschte selbst ihn, denn die Aufregung, die ihn befiel hätte ihn fast zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
„Eine sehr lange Zeit habe ich in dem Glauben gelebt, dass ganz gleich, wie sehr man einen Menschen liebt, man irgendwann verlassen wird und es daher besser wäre, sich nicht zu verlieben, bis ich dir begegnet bin. Zuerst dachte ich, ich könnte nicht mit dir auskommen. Doch ich konnte dein einsames Gesicht und dein Lächeln nicht vergessen und als ich dich dann im Dunkeln gefunden habe, die Augen voller Tränen, da wusste ich, ich will dich für immer beschützen. Ich will nie wieder dieses Gefühl spüren, dich verlieren zu müssen, denn du bist der wichtigste Mensch der Welt für mich."  
  
In Marron's Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wie wild durcheinander. Ihr Herz schien so laut und unruhig zu schlagen, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, jeder im Gebäude könnte es hören. Sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihrem Freund abwenden. Sie hatte ihm wie gebannt zugehört, jedes einzelne Wort in sich aufgenommen und in diesem Augenblick fühlte sie, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.  
  
Plötzlich trat er einen Schritt zurück und das was er als nächstes tat raubte Marron den Atem. Chiaki blickte zärtlich zu seiner Freundin hoch, während er langsam auf die Knie gegangen war. Er zog mit zittrigen Händen ein weinrotes Samtetui aus seiner Jackentasche und öffnete sie, wobei er den Blick nicht von Marron abwandte. Ein letztes mal noch versuchte er seine Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu bringen und fuhr mit zärtlicher Stimme fort: „Ich habe meine Angst, dich zu verlieren überwunden, weil ich nun endlich weiß, dass du seit Anbeginn der Zeit ein Teil von mir bist und egal wie weit du auch von mir entfernt bist, ich werde für immer auf dich warten. Marron, bitte werde meine Frau." Mit diesen Worten steckte er seiner Freundin mit zittriger Hand den Ring an den Finger. „Chiaki..." Mit tränenblinden Augen warf Marron sich in seine Arme und ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Freude. „Ja. Ja!"  
  
Chiaki saß auf der Zuschauertribüne und sein versonnener Blick sprach Bände. Ja, er würde auf sie warten, egal wie lange sie auch von ihm fort bleiben würde. Was waren schließlich schon anderthalb Jahre, verglichen mit den Jahren, die sie noch gemeinsam vor sich hatten. In Gedanken schmiedete er schon Pläne für die Zukunft, als schließlich Marron's Name aufgerufen wurde. „Chiaki, Marron ist jetzt an der Reihe." Machte Korron den jungen Mann auf das Geschehen aufmerksam. Chiaki riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und blickte gebannt auf die junge Frau, die graziös den Platz betrat. Sie blickte zur Zuschauertribüne hoch und das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, dass nur ihm galt ließ seine Brust vor Liebe anschwellen. Bevor sie jedoch ihre Kür begann ertönte erneut die Stimme eines der Juroren aus dem Mikrofon: „Meine lieben Zuschauer, vor einigen Tagen haben wir leider erfahren, dass Marron Kusakabe heute zum letzten mal an diesem Turnier teilnehmen wird." Verwirrt drehte Chiaki seinen Kopf in Takumi's Richtung, der links von ihm saß. „Was..." Dieser streckte sein Kinn nur in Richtung der Juroren und gab Chiaki damit zu verstehen, dass er zuhören sollte. „Sie hat sich dazu entschlossen ihr Studium in Japan fortzusetzen, was für unser Land einen großen Verlust bedeutet, denn sie gehört ohne Untertreibung bereits zur Spitze der Rhythmischen Sportgymnastik. Wir wissen natürlich, dass wir von dieser jungen Dame noch einiges hören und sehen werden und das ist uns ein Trost, denn mit absoluter Sicherheit gehört sie zu den Favoriten der Weltklasse. Meine Damen und Herren: Marron Kusakabe aus der Brighton University!" Chiaki glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Davon hatte Marron ihm keinen Ton gesagt. Hatte sie das die ganze Zeit über etwa schon vorgehabt? Verwirrt sah er von Korron zu Takumi, die ihm mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln bestätigten, dass ihre Tochter schon vor Tagen mit ihnen darüber gesprochen hatte.  
  
Marron's Herz trommelte wie wild gegen ihren Brustkorb. Nun wusste Chiaki bescheid. Durch seinen unerwarteten Besuch war ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie nicht länger von ihm getrennt sein wollte und ihr lag viel daran für ihre Freundin Miyako da zu sein, jetzt da diese schwanger war und Chiaki's überraschender Antrag vervollkommnte ihr Glück.  
  
Marron trat auf die Mitte der Matte, schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Beginn ihrer Kür. „Ich bin nicht mehr allein. Ich bin stark und mutig, denn ich habe meinen Platz in der Welt gefunden." Sie hatte ihre Gedanken ausgesprochen, doch für die anderen waren sie nicht hörbar. Als der Klang der Musik ertönte gab sie sich ihren Gefühlen hin und nahm nichts anderes mehr als sich selbst und ihre Gefühle wahr.  
  
Chiaki verfolgte jede einzelne Bewegung Marron's und ließ sie nicht eine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen. Ihm war, als wäre sie eins mit der Musik, denn jede Bewegung saß. Sie strahlte eine Vollkommenheit aus, die ihm den Atem raubte. Sie lächelte während der ganzen Kür und sie gab einem bei jedem ihrer Sprünge das Gefühl, einer Elfe beim Tanzen zuzusehen. Anmutig vollführte sie jeden Schwerpunkt, spielte mit dem Band, als wäre sie selbst ein Teil davon. Chiaki hatte sie bei vielen Turnieren antreten sehen, aber was sie ihm heute bot übertraf bei weitem alles bisherige. Beim letzten Takt der Musik setzte Marron zu ihrer Endpose an, wobei sie stolz ihren Kopf nach oben richtete und mit einem Lächeln die Augen schloss. Das Band senkte sich langsam mit einer kreisenden Bewegung um sie herum ab, dann folgte eine scheinbar endlose Stille. Bei ihrem Anblick schossen Chiaki sofort die Bilder in den Kopf, die er schon so viele male geträumt hatte, seit der Marron begegnet war. Seine Augen strahlten voller Liebe bei der Erinnerung daran und leise sprach er seinen Gedanken aus. „Sanfter als ein Engel und stolzer als eine Göttin. Für mich bist du der wichtigste Mensch auf Erden." Die Stille, die noch zuvor geherrscht hatte, wurde durch einen tosenden Applaus gewechselt.  
  
Marron öffnete die Augen und richtete ihre Blicke auf die begeisterten Zuschauer, bis ihre Augen schließlich auf Chiaki ruhten, der sie mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht betrachtete, der sie mehr als glücklich machte. Mit ruhigen Schritten verließ sie schließlich die Matte und wartete das Ergebnis ihrer Kür ab. Es war ihr egal was für eine Wertung sie bekam, denn eigentlich hatte sie heute nicht für ihren Erfolg in der Sportgymnastik geturnt, nein sie hatte es für die Menschen, die sie liebte getan. Marron lächelte zufrieden. Ja, dachte sie, für ihre Familie und Freunde, die ihr all die Kraft gegeben haben sich selbst zu akzeptieren und den Mut zu finden ihre Gefühle offen zu zeigen und das hatte sie heute getan.  
  
„Marron Kusakabe erhält für ihre Kür 10,0." Ein erneut tosender Applaus von den Zuschauern erklang und in diesem Augenblick fühlte Marron die Vollkommenheit des Glücks.  
  
  
  
Tadaaa!!! Seid ihr auch so gerührt wie ich? Auf diese Fortsetzung bin ich ganz besonders stolz, denn ich habe mich dabei mehr als verausgabt und ich hoffe, dass es euch auch so geht. Im Anschluss folgt nun der Epilog. Warum ich gerade jetzt mit meinem Kommentar dazwischen funke? Nun, zu dem Epilog muss ich dazu sagen, dass ich die Sichtweise geändert habe, da ich wollte, dass ihr euch besser in Marron reinversetzten könnt habe ich es aus ihrer Sicht geschrieben und obwohl schon morgen die Prüfungen losgehen, habe ich mich dazu entschieden, heute trotzdem noch diese FF zu Ende zu bringen, da mich eine Schreibwut befallen hat, die sich vielleicht legen könnte und ich voller Ideen sprühe, die in ein paar Tagen verloren gehen könnten. Diesmal würde ich mich ganz besonders darüber freuen, wenn ihr euch noch ein letztes mal zu dieser laaaangen Geschichte äußern würdet. Ich habe mir soviel Mühe gemacht und ich würde mir sehr wünschen, dass sie euch beim Lesen genauso sehr gefesselt hat, wie mich beim Schreiben. An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch einmal bei allen bedanken, die mir bis jetzt die Treue gehalten haben und mich mit ihren lieben Kommentaren so sehr unerstützt haben. Nur durch eure aufbauenden Worte habe ich es zu Höchstleistungen geschafft und ich hoffe sehr, dass das Ergebnis das auch zeigt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilog  
  
Es sind fast vier Jahre vergangen, seit ich wieder nach Hause gekommen bin und ich habe erkannt, dass ich nirgendwo anders glücklicher sein kann, als in der Nähe der Menschen, die ich liebe. Meine Eltern sind ein paar Monate später nachgereist und dadurch dass ich nur eine Tür weiter wohne sind sie immer in meiner Nähe. Chiaki und ich haben vor einem Jahr geheiratet und ich habe erst vor kurzem eine süße kleine Tochter auf die Welt gebracht. Ich habe ihr den Namen Natsuki gegeben, denn als ich sie das erste mal im Arm hielt und ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen sah, wusste ich, dass das Warten auf meinen kleinen Engel Fynn ein Ende gefunden hatte. Miyako's Sohn ist jetzt vier Jahre alt, hört auf den Namen Shinji und seine Vorliebe für Chiaki's Pfannkuchen zeugt noch heute davon, dass noch sehr viel von Schwarzengel Access in ihm steckt. Der kleine freche Kerl ist ein richtiger Satansbraten und meine liebe Freundin Miyako hat alle Mühe damit ihn unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ganz ehrlich, ein großer Teil von ihr steckt genauso in ihm. Miyako ist noch genauso unberechenbar wie eh und je, doch genauso liebe ich sie und ich kenne niemanden, der sie mehr ergänzen könnte, als Yamato. Yamato hat vor Jahren die Nachfolge seines Großvaters als Geschäftsmann angetreten und seine Frau geht in ihrer Rolle als Hausfrau richtig auf. Bei dem Gedanken an Miyako's festen Vorsatz einmal Polizistin zu werden muss ich heute noch schmunzeln. Wie gut das sie sich anders entschieden hat, denn so habe ich wenigstens die Gewissheit, dass sie sich nicht unnötig einer Gefahr aussetzt. Kagura-san und Yashiro sind seit zwei Jahren verheiratet und haben süße Zwillingen, einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, die mir auf vertraute Weise bekannt vorkommen. Chiaki hat sein Medizinstudium mit Bravour abgeschlossen und ist jetzt Assistentsarzt im Krankenhaus seines Vaters. Die beiden sind noch immer die alten Streithähne, aber im Grunde sind sie sich näher, als Chiaki sich selbst eingestehen will. Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden verblüfft mich stets auf's Neue. Ich liebe Kaiki-san wie meinen eigenen Vater, nur leider scheint diese Tatsache meinen besitzergreifenden Mann nicht zu interessieren und lässt seiner Eifersucht gerne freien Lauf, was der Kopf seines Vaters stets büßen muss. Noyn hat wohl endlich die Tatsache akzeptiert, dass mein Platz an der Seite von Chiaki ist und ich ihn selbst als Freund sehr schätze. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum ich mich an jenem Abend so von ihm angezogen fühlte. Das einzige was mir als Erklärung in den Sinn kommt, ist dieses hauchdünne Band, was unser beider Seelen miteinander verbindet, denn ein Teil von mir ist unauslöschlich mit Jeanne verbunden, jener jungen Frau, die Noyn so sehr geliebt hat.  
  
Jeanne... Sie ist ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit und die Erinnerung an sie wird für immer in meinem Herzen sein, denn sie war in vielen Augenblicken die treibende Kraft in mir, als ich selbst noch zu schwach war um an mich selbst zu glauben.  
  
Über die Jahre hinweg hat sich vieles in meinem Leben ereignet und noch immer habe ich die Angewohnheit mich auf dem Balkon unserer Wohnung zu stellen und in die Ferne zu blicken, dabei schmiege ich mich immer an Chiaki's Seite und genieße das wunderbare Gefühl der Geborgenheit, die er mir gibt. Wir stehen oft nur da, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren und genießen die Stille der Nacht. Es bedarf an solchen Augenblicken nicht oft vieler Worte zwischen uns, denn wir spüren, was der andere in diesem Moment fühlt. Ich liebe diese vertraute Nähe zu Chiaki, lege meinen Kopf sehr gerne an seine Brust und horche auf den beruhigenden Klang seines Herzens, dass so sehr ein Teil von mir geworden ist.  
  
An einem Abend standen wir wieder eng aneinander geschmiegt auf dem Balkon und blickten gedankenverloren in den Sternenhimmel, als Chiaki sanft über meine Wange strich und mich liebevoll ansah. Bei seinem Anblick lief mir wie immer ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Der Blick seiner Augen zog mich stets in seinen Bann und die Liebe, die darin lag machten mich atemlos. „Marron, bist du glücklich?" fragte er mich mit weicher Stimme, wobei ein Lächeln sein makelloses Gesicht zierte. „Ja, das bin ich, Chiaki. Es ist, als wären all meine Wünsche in Erfüllung gegangen und das größte Glück was mir widerfahren konnte, das seid ihr, du und Natsuki." Bei der Erwähnung unserer Tochter trieb es mir die Tränen in die Augen. Ich erinnerte mich plötzlich an die Jahre, an denen ich gehofft und gewünscht hatte, meine Fynn endlich wiederzusehen und mit der Geburt von Natsuki hatte Gott mir das größte Geschenk gemacht. „Siehst du?" fuhr Chiaki liebevoll fort. „Das Glück ist überall, du musst es nur suchen! Wenn du dir etwas wünscht und fest daran glaubst, dann schaffst du alles. Wirklich alles!" Wie recht er doch hatte.  
  
Rückblickend auf die letzten Jahre meines Lebens muss ich sagen, dass mich die Ereignisse zu einer jungen Frau geformt haben, die gelernt hat, was es heißt Vertrauen zu haben. Vertrauen an Gott, Vertrauen an die Menschen, die man liebt und das wichtigste, sich selbst zu vertrauen.  
  
Ich habe Menschen kennen und lieben gelernt, die ich für immer in mein Herz geschlossen habe. Viele von ihnen haben mich verändert, mich wachgerüttelt. Miyako hat mir gezeigt was die Vollkommenheit einer Freundschaft ausmacht und sie hat mich mein Leben lang begleitet. Für diese unerschütterliche Treue liebe ich sie.  
  
Chiaki hat mich dazu gebracht meine Gefühle zuzulassen und sie zu zeigen. Mit seiner Liebe habe ich die härtesten Zeiten bewältigt, denn er war stets an meiner Seite, hat mich beschützt, mich gefordert und mich geliebt. Kein Wort vermag dieses Gefühl in meinem Herzen zu beschreiben, wenn ich an ihn denke. Ich habe viel von ihm abverlangt und noch oft manche ich mir selbst Vorwürfe deswegen, aber ich habe dazugelernt und ich vertraue ihm, denn er ist mir wichtiger, als alles andere.  
  
Ich habe Menschen kennen gelernt, die mir das Gefühl gegeben haben selbst stark zu sein und ihnen Mut zu geben. Zen... Er wird mir unvergesslich bleiben, denn nie zuvor war mir jemand begegnet, der mir so ähnlich war. Er hatte einmal gesagt, meine Nähe würde ihm Kraft geben und ich sei sein „Wind". Ich habe davor selbst nie an diese Kraft in mir geglaubt. Er hat mir geholfen neuen Mut zu finden. Zen... ich wünsche ihm dass sich sein größter Wunsch erfüllt. Ich wünsche ihm... dass er mit dem Wind fliegt.  
  
Ich lebe jeden Tag meines Lebens mit der Gewissheit, dass ich nie mehr allein sein werde, denn solange ich an mich selbst glaube, werde ich auch die Stärke und den Mut finden an das vollkommene Glück zu glauben. Man darf niemals sein Ziel vor Augen verlieren und die Hoffnung aufgeben, nur dann steht einem jeder Weg offen. Solange sich die Erde dreht, wird dein Leben weitergehen und solange dein Glaube an dich ungebrochen ist, wirst du deinen Weg meistern, du musst nur darauf vertrauen und niemals aufgeben. Während all der Jahre habe ich mich oft gefragt, ob ich jemals wieder in der Lage sein werde, jemandes „Wind" zu sein, so wie einst für Zen. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob nicht auch ein Stück von Gottes Atem in mir steckt und ich den Menschen einen Teil meiner Kraft geben kann, um ihnen Mut zu machen, um ihre Herzen zu berühren. Ja, mit all meinem Sein wünsche ich es mir. Ich wünsche es mir!  
  
Ein Wind will ich sein. Ein Wind wie ein Atem. Ich möchte gut zu euch sein, eure Tränen trocknen. Euch sanft umhüllen und ich möchte fliegen und Freude verbreiten und Leid lindern. Wenn ihr weint, komme ich, euch zu trösten. Wenn ihr glücklich seid, freue ich mich mit euch. Doch manchmal, aber nur manchmal bin auch ich erschöpft, dann fangt mich bitte auf...  
  
  
  
E * N * D * E  
  
  
  
  
  
Schluchz… ehrlich gesagt finde ich es selbst schade, dass die Geschichte nun zu Ende ist. Ich habe an einigen Stellen Arina Tanemura's Worte widergegeben, wie ihr sicher gemerkt habt, damit ich diese FF so originalgetreu wie möglich schreiben konnte. Ich habe diese Geschichte geschrieben, in der Hoffnung, Arina Tanemura's Botschaft auf meine Art rüber bringen zu können. Als ich das Manga gelesen habe, war ich sehr beeindruckt von der jungen Mangaka, die nicht älter ist, als ich selbst und ich bewundere diese junge Frau. Das Manga KKJ ist für mich nicht einfach nur ein Manga, denn ich finde, sie hat eine Botschaft, wie auch Arina selbst gesagt hat und mich hat diese Botschaft erreicht. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen habt. Aber für alle, die gerne noch eine weitere FF zu KKJ von mir lesen würden: Ich schreibe schon an einer neuen FF, die die Geschichte von Access und Fynn behandelt, eher gesagt, Natsuki und Shinji. Ich fand Fynn genauso interessant wie Marron selbst und daher werde ich sie natürlich nicht benachteiligen und ihre Geschichte schreiben. Die wird da fortgesetzt, wo das Manga aufgehört hat. Mich interessiert nämlich brennend, wie es zwischen Natsuki und Shinji denn weitergegangen ist und da habe ich mir schon was einfallen lassen. Also, bis vielleicht zur nächsten FF.  
  
Würde mich weiterhin auf Kommentare von euch riesig freuen.  
  
*winkwink*  
  
Chirality 


End file.
